No One Knows Like I Do
by Fuu-sama
Summary: Seifer & Fujin: Chapter 20! Fujin finds herself becoming braver with her emotions over time. Could it be the stress of teaching class? Sorry about the formatting of this chapter. --;
1. The Storm Before the Calm

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters featured in this story (darn) Square does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-The Storm Before the Calm  
  
  
  
Blinding sunlight streamed through Fujin's bedroom window even though the blinds were closed. Groaning loudly, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock.  
  
'10:07 A.M. Damn.' Running a hand through her short silver hair, Fujin scolded herself for not waking up sooner. She liked to get up early and do her usual morning jog and then get a light breakfast. She would jog double the amount of laps tomorrow, which was no problem. She was surprised that her ditzy roommate (whose name she couldn't recall at the moment) didn't wake her with all the clamoring around that was a part of her daily routine.  
  
Finally, Fujin stood and trudged her way to the bathroom that she and Rose (oh, that's her name) had to share. As usual, dirty clothes were piled in the corner. It seemed as thought she abstained from doing laundry since last week. Makeup was spread out all across the bathroom counter and Fujin had no idea what half the things were used for.  
  
'You would think that she was the only one who lived here,' Fujin thought as she turned on the hot water faucet. Fujin also noted that the air smelled of sex. In a bathroom? Fujin proceeded to clean out the shower with cleaner. Only Hyne knows if she and another boy were doing in the shower.  
  
  
  
After her shower, Fujin dressed in her light blue jacket and black pants and tugged on her knee high boots over the pants. She never dressed in her Balamb Garden uniform because she felt exposed. The fact that it was a skirt (a short one at that), kept her from wearing it. No one argued with her. She tidied up her room and sprayed it with air freshener. That smell seemed to be all over the place. She sprayed the rest of the dorm annoyed.  
  
"ANNOYANCE," Fujin said angrily. She was going to confront Rose about this. When she was satisfied, she left her dorm.  
  
As usual, Fujin received stares from her fellow students. It didn't help that she had an exotic appearance due to the fact that she was an albino: silver hair, pale skin, and a crimson eye. A couple years ago she lost her other eye in a scuffle with a Mesmerize during her SeeD field exam in Trabia. Her mind was preoccupied and she didn't dodge the blade it flung at her fast enough. As a result the blade slashed her eye right along with the rest of the left side of her body. She had cast cura, which closed the other wounds, but her eye was lost. She couldn't complete the exam and she didn't bother to try again. A black eye patch now replaced her eye. Fujin was used to the stares that once made her self-conscious. Ignoring them, she headed toward the disciplinary office. She walked in and was instantly greeted by Seifer, who sat at the desk, which was right next to the door. He was leaned back in the chair with his feet on top of the desk and his hand behind his head.  
  
"Hey, what took ya so long Fuj? Rough night?" Seifer wore a smirk on his face, which most girls would have considered downright sexy. Not Fujin, she was used to seeing that smirk.  
  
"No. I slept fine. I guess I was really tired since I overslept," Fujin replied.  
  
"You're training to hard. You need to learn to relax once in a while."  
  
"I guess so." Fujin looked around the room to find folders scattered all over the place. If she were there earlier, the room would have been organized. She started to sift through the folders and put the student detention records in their respected folders. Some kids liked detention more than others. She handed some folders to Seifer and he snatched them.  
  
"WORK," Fujin commanded. She wasn't doing this alone. With a sigh Seifer helped her. Just then Raijin burst in the room with take out containers which stored their lunch.  
  
"Hiya Fuj! I knew ya were comin' soon. Here," he handed them their lunch. "It's Salisbury steak with potatoes on the side."  
  
"Great man 'cause I'm starving," Seifer said as he opened the container. "Man! When is this shit gonna actually start looking like food?!" Fujin and Raijin put their lunch on their desks. The room was big enough to have three desks and a couple of small tables. Seifer's desk was the only one with a computer. He had to have it. Fujin didn't care, but Raijin enjoyed playing Free Cell on it. He never won.  
  
"Hey Fuj, ya missed all the action this morning," Raijin began with a mouthful of rubbery steak. "We gave out fifteen detention slips, ya know. Seifer gave out six because one guy called him a prick and the other five were being smart, ya know."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Seifer exclaimed after he swallowed a piece of steak. "Nobody talks about me or to me like that."  
  
"Did you put them on night crew?" Fujin asked while stabbing her hunk or rubbery goodness.  
  
"Yeah, ya know it," Raijin answered swallowing his piece of steak.  
  
"Uh, Fujin," Seifer broke in, "could you update the web page?"  
  
"Why can't you do it? I did it last time." Updating the page was a pain because the Balamb Garden Network could be a little slow since a lot of students and staff were usually on it.  
  
"Because I have a date this afternoon with Samantha," he replied impatiently. 'Why did she have to question it?'  
  
"Oh, that slut from the pub in Deling City?" she quipped.  
  
"What's the matter Fuj? Jealous?" Seifer sneered.  
  
"Why should I be?" Fujin asked coolly. "I'm not easily swayed by your 'manliness' like all the other girls." In reality, she was a little jealous. Just a little.  
  
"Eh, guys?" Raijin tried. They had forgotten about their lunch and just kept glaring at each other. Fujin's glare seemed deadlier since her eye was crimson colored. When angry, both were formidable. He didn't want things to fly around the room next. It wasn't like this was the first time this happened though. As much as Fujin denied having feelings for Seifer, Raijin knew the truth. He often wondered why she never told the truth to Seifer.  
  
"Tch. I don't feel like this shit today. I'm outta here. Later." With that put his remaining lunch in the mini fridge and waltzed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"TYPICAL," Fujin spat while staring at her lunch.  
  
"Sis, come on. Don't be mad. Ya know how he is," Raijin said looking at her, pained to see her this way. "I'll help ya out if ya want, ya know." When she was angry or around people other than Seifer and Raijin, she spoke in her usual manner of one-word sentences.  
  
"GRATITUDE." She tried again. "It's not necessary. I don't have anything else to do anyhow. She rose and put her remaining lunch in the fridge too. She would need it later. She sat down at Seifer's desk.  
  
"Okay. Yeah, um, well I gotta go to the training center…I didn't train this morning and I have to make it up. If ya need me just page me over the intercom, ya know. See ya." Raijin hated to leave her like this.  
  
As he pulled the door closed, he noticed that she was stared at the computer with her face like a mask. He knew she had had it with Seifer's rudeness. It was natural for her to hide her feelings, but Raijin could sense her pain. When the door clicked closed, a single tear rolled down Fujin's cheek.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Stayed tuned for other coming chapters! Please review even if it is a flame. Thanks! 


	2. Some Gil for Your Thoughts

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
  
  
You know the deal. I own nothing accept people I make up in this here story.  
  
Small change: In chapter 1, Fujin lost her eye a couple years ago. Now timing makes more sense.  
  
Author's Note: Ah, another chapter finished! I could've posted it yesterday, but no. Let's get on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Some Gil for Your Thoughts  
  
  
  
Seifer silently cursed himself as he walked down the dormitory halls of Balamb. He struck a nearby wall squarely with his fist. He didn't do it hard enough to dent it though; he didn't want to be held responsible for property damage. That would be just another annoying fine to his record.  
  
'That shouldn't have happened,' he thought to himself. Things were getting like that lately between him and Fujin. He couldn't understand what made him accuse her of being jealous. 'Why the hell would she be jealous? It's not like she's into me.' He always considered all of them to be a posse…like family. It wasn't anything more between him and Fujin as far as he was concerned.  
  
Seifer headed toward the main lobby of Garden. He just stared at a nearby fountain lost in thought. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that someone was coming up right behind him. Only when the offender was right on his heels did he notice and whipped around.  
  
"Boo! Hey lover!" It was Samantha. Seifer was about to put her in a headlock when he realized who it was.  
  
"Don't do that! Hey, how did you get in here?" he asked. "Oh of course. A visitor's pass."  
  
"I decided I wanted to come here to see you. I always wondered what it was like at a Garden!" She exclaimed looking around. It was so beautiful here with all the fountains and shrubs that were a part of the scenery. "If you're wondering how I found you, I asked some guy wearing a jacket with fur around the collar if he had seen you. He muttered something about a disciplinary office and pointed me here."  
  
"Oh. Hey, wanna try the famous Balamb fish?" Seifer had seen Fujin just then and she was heading in the direction of the training center. 'Must've finished the site already,' he thought to himself. Seifer just wanted to leave Garden so he could try to forget what happened earlier. After all, Balamb was one of his favorite towns for down time.  
  
"Yeah! I heard Balamb has the best fish on the whole planet! Let's go there!" Samantha wrapped her arm around Seifer's and they began heading toward the front gate. Seifer didn't notice Rinoa as they walked by a nearby bench. He was still replaying the incident in his mind. Samantha didn't even notice that he wasn't paying attention to her since she was marveling at all her surroundings. Rinoa looked up from the book she was reading to regard the both of them.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Rinoa. What's up?" he managed to ask even though his mind was preoccupied. Samantha turned and waved absently, then resumed to looking at the scenery.  
  
"Nothing much. You seemed preoccupied even though you're on a date. Something the matter?" Samantha didn't know it, but Seifer and Rinoa used to be an item. Currently, Rinoa was seeing Squall (who Samantha ran into earlier) and neither had remaining feelings for the other.  
  
"Nah. Gotta go. Samantha and me are going to Balamb. She wants to try the Balamb fish. See ya."  
  
"Bye, have fun," As they walked away, Rinoa wondered why Seifer continued to date slutty looking girls. Even so, he still had his pride and he never went far with them. Who knew where they had been? She continued to watch them go until the passed the library. Then it hit her.  
  
'Something must have happened between him and Fujin. Every time they were on the outs, he could never think straight,' she speculated. Maybe there was something she could do. Maybe she could talk to Fujin. She was scared to because she didn't want to seem like a meddler. 'She knows him better than I do anyway.' Rinoa decided it wasn't her place and resumed her reading.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the training center, Fujin took out all her frustrations on a couple of Grats. It was their own fault for trying to attack her. Fujin hurled her pinwheel in the air with terrific ease. It whizzed by a couple of palm trees and then struck both Grats at once killing both instantly. She caught it and continued to eliminate any foe that dared to bring her any harm for the next three hours.  
  
Raijin was nearby, closer to the secret area when he heard another monster cry in defeat. He instantly knew it was Fujin. No one took out enemies like that other than her when she was very angry. Suddenly he heard a familiar roar. 'T-Rexaur's coming.' Realizing he had no sleep magic on him he broke into a sprint in Fujin's direction.  
  
"Hey Fuj! A T-Rexaur is coming this way! Wanna take him out?" Raijin wasn't afraid to fight the humongous prehistoric animal, but it wasn't wise to do it alone.  
  
Raijin readied his Bo staff and Fujin retrieved her pinwheel, which was implanted in a Granaldo. The T-Rexaur rounded the corner sharply and instantly spotted the duo. In a slow spin, it sent it's massive tail in their direction. Fujin immediately cast Protect on both to soften the blow. Raijin drew sleep magic from Fujin and put the T-Rexaur to sleep. Fujin cast Death and instantly killed it.  
  
"I think we're getting even better than before, ya know. I guess you were really angry huh sis?" Raijin asked still concerned.  
  
"FINE." Fujin replied. "FATIGUED." She wiped sweat off her brow. Fujin just realized that she was training for three hours. 'No wonder.' She started in the direction of the large steel doors.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He wiped sweat off his brow, but he knew he was sweating profusely. 'I need a shower.'  
  
They reached the main lobby and headed toward the dorms. Raijin told Fujin about his classes making small talk since he wanted her to think of other things. "Instructor Nomura is a toughie, ya know. She gave us all these chapters to read on understanding forbidden magic, ya know. She kept stressing why it was forbidden, but I fell asleep halfway through. You still got Instructor Trepe?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin found no need to talk to Raijin that way so she resorted to normal speech. "I fall asleep sometimes too. Maybe I should take the SeeD exam again soon."  
  
"Yeah! I think I will too, ya know. Seifer even said he would try again-" Raijin cut himself off mid sentence, but not soon enough to stop Fujin from kicking him in the shin. "Owww!"  
  
"DON'T bring him up. I'm going to my room. See ya." It was still pretty early by it being dusk, but Fujin had things to think about.  
  
"See ya. Sleep well, ya know." Raijin headed toward the boys' dorm not bothering to look back. He didn't want to see her expression this time. 'She should just tell him.' Raijin couldn't figure out why it would be so hard. 'If it were me and I liked some girl, I would have said something by now.' Raijin stopped in front of his door and wondered if Seifer was back. He knew he was when he heard Seifer's boom box blasting some heavy metal music through the door. Not Raijin's thing, he went more for easy listening. Raijin unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
"Sup Seifer. Where's your girl?" Raijin noted that Seifer sometimes brought a girl back to his dorm to "watch" a movie. Seifer was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchenette eating his lunch from earlier in the day. It tasted awful when heated up, but Seifer was too preoccupied with other thoughts to even notice.  
  
"She went home and she's not my girl." Seifer was more worried about what Fujin was up to. "How's Fujin?' he asked finally looking at Raijin. "She still mad?"  
  
"Yeah. She'll probably cool down tomorrow, ya know." Raijin only said that to ease Seifer's worrying, but he knew tomorrow would be no different. "Maybe you should talk to her, ya know." Raijin couldn't believe that Seifer could actually eat the steak. It should have really been like rubber.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about what I should do! Shit, what am I supposed to say? Gee Fuj I'm really sorry, blah, blah, blah? Sheah right." Seifer finished the rest of his lunch/dinner and threw the container in the trash. "I'm going to bed." He went in his room and turned off the music and his lights and attempted to get some rest.  
  
Seifer couldn't manage any sleep with all of Raijin's snoring and his thoughts. 'I'm sorry Fujin. You've taken enough shit from me…what should I do? Apologize? Too lame. But it's right…what do I know about something being right?' Seifer also realized that perhaps he and Fujin weren't just family. There was something more and he always knew it. Fujin wasn't the type of girl that Seifer would usually go for. 'Should that even matter? Ah, this can't be right.' Seifer let his thoughts overtake his mind and he soon fell into a sleep that was plagued with jumbled thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin was disappointed to find that her roommate was in the dorm for once. Rose was talking on the phone with one of her three boyfriends. She didn't even notice that Fujin had come in. Fujin headed straight to her room and changed into a T-shirt and sweats. She wasn't tired at all. Her stomach growled loudly and she headed toward the kitchenette to fix herself some ramen noodles. Quick and easy. Once they were ready, she sat down and ate in silence. Rose got off the phone and headed to the kitchenette for a light snack. She immediately noticed Fujin's presence.  
  
"Oh, you're back. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"MIND BUSINESS."  
  
"Hyne, I was just asking! No wonder no one likes you," she said as she rummaged through the cabinets.  
  
"AND?"  
  
"You really don't care? I don't believe it." Rose finally found some trail mix she stashed away.  
  
Fujin finished her meal quickly and washed her dishes. Without another word she headed to her room to try to get some sleep. She would confront Rose another time about her sexual "adventures". All Fujin could think about was the way Seifer always treated her.  
  
He doesn't love you fool. Besides, there are others far prettier than you'll ever be. Did you really think he would love someone like you?  
  
'He wouldn't,' Fujin thought bitterly.  
  
Right. Always remember that.  
  
  
  
She finally came to terms with the situation and decided to let it go. What was the use of thinking otherwise? 'I give up.' Fujin didn't know what else to do.  
  
Rose could hear her roommate talking in her sleep that night. She sounded as though she were lost and could find her way.  
  
"How sad," Rose said aloud. "There's more to her than I thought."  
  
Much more than she could ever know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
I hope that was okay. I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. Well, reviews, flames, and suggestions are welcome. Thanks a lot! 


	3. Much Ado About Everything

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I thank you all for such nice reviews!  
  
If only I did own these characters…oh well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Much Ado About Everything  
  
  
  
Seifer was jarred out of his sleep by a mushy easy listening love song blaring from Raijin's alarm clock. Seifer busted his when he shut it off with a hammer.  
  
"Ooh baby, I can't get enough of you, please don't tell me through, without you I cannot live, I've given all the love that I could giiiiiiiiiive…" Seifer was relieved when Raijin finally shut off the mushy drivel, but relief was short lived when he heard Raijin singing that very same song in the shower.  
  
Exasperated, Seifer slammed his pillow over his to block out the sound. He added that song to his 'Things That Should Be Sent in Oblivion' list mentally. After about five minutes, he snatched the pillow off his head and heaved it toward the door. Sitting up in frustration, he headed toward the bathroom. Unfortuanately, today was a school day.  
  
"Yo! Hurry it up in there! How long could a shower take?! Damn!" he hollered as he pounded the door with his fists.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be out in a few." Raijin often got carried away with his singing and never realized how long he could spend in the shower. He finally emerged from the bathroom along with wisps of steam. "Steamed it up a bit, ya know," he chuckled. "It's all yours."  
  
"About time," Seifer muttered as he pushed past him. He needed the shower to clear his mind and it didn't help that he woke up drenched with sweat. The strangest dream had occurred last night and it left him with chills. The whole time he had been searching for Fujin. He was in a strange town that was a cross between Balamb and Fisherman's Horizon. It wasn't peaceful at all though. It was desolate and the population consisted of many faceless people. He asked the people if they had seen a girl with silver hair wearing an eye patch. Simultaneously, they all pointed to a dilapidated inn. He quickly ran into the inn. Seifer remember the smell of the inn vividly even though this was a dream. It had a musty stench that quickly over took his senses. He reached the lobby and at first saw nothing. Weak sunlight wasn't enough to light the room and he had a hard time seeing. Fujin's form suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, back facing toward him. She slowly turned around and to his horror her face was covered with lacerations. Seifer tried to ask her how they happened, but he suddenly heard his own voice fill the room. The voice jeered and accused Fujin and each comment left another slash on her face.  
  
As dramatic as the dream was, Seifer got the point of it. In the dream, his jeering and accusations physically wounded her, but he knew things that he said to her hurt her emotionally. Once in the shower, Seifer ran plans of action to his head. He was not going to hurt her any longer. He knew that Fujin loved him even when he tried denying it. He dated other girls running away from what he knew was true. 'Why is it so difficult for me to face that?' Seifer made up his mind to talk to her at the Disciplinary Office later on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin had already been awake since five this morning. As a start to her day she usually jogged around Balamb Garden's beautiful campus. When the Garden had to move to another region, she was usually reduced to run around in the training center's gym. She noticed that more students started to fill the halls, which meant that class time wasn't far off. After a shower and changing into her usual attire she headed to the cafeteria to grab a quick breakfast. There was still a bit of time before class. Upon walking in she spotted Zell in line. She took her place behind him and patiently waited. Zell seemed to have a hard time being patient, so he started boxing in place. He turned around and nearly caught Fujin in the mouth with one of his lower swings.  
  
"Oh! S-sorry about that! I didn't see you there," he stammered. Not that Fujin could blame him. She was even shorter than Zell standing at 5'2". Fujin waved it off and without another word he turned around and noticed that he was next in line.  
  
"Got any hot dogs?!" he asked the cafeteria lady eagerly.  
  
"You're in luck Zell. We have a few-" she was cut off by Zell's sudden outburst of…  
  
"OHHH YEAH!" he shouted jumping high in the air pumping his fist.  
  
He triumphantly carried his "breakfast" over to his table to sit with his friends. The group included his new girlfriend from the library, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine. "Hey guys, I got HOT DOGS!"  
  
"That's great Zell!" Selphie exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now we can stop hearing you groan about how you can't get any."  
  
The conversation carried on, but Fujin has stopped listening. She could care less what was going on at that table. She moved up and placed her order of a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and a pint of orange juice. She ate quickly and headed to class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, can anyone tell me why it would be dangerous to use GFs for a purpose other than to aid you in battle?" Quistis asked. Most of her students weren't alert; it was Monday morning after all. "Rough weekends I take it?"  
  
'You have no idea,' Fujiin thought sourly. Her gaze was fixed on her terminal with was animated with a screen saver. The screen saver of the Garden crest floating in empty space seemed more interesting than the class at the moment.  
  
"Miss Kazeno, would you care to tell me one reason why?" Quistis asked regarding Fujin. She propped herself against her desk with her arms folded awaiting an answer.  
  
Fujin knew she couldn't answer this with just one word; a question like this needed more than a concise answer. "Well," she droned, "the GF can sometimes assume the feelings of its user. Suppose 'Johnny' wanted to use Diablos bring harm to some classmates that picked on him. At the moment he would summon the GF it would sense his feelings of hatred, adopt them, and unleash them toward the offender if in the way of its attack."  
  
"Wouldn't that suggest that the GF is not advanced? She makes it sound like its bent on destruction," a know it all student interjected.  
  
"If you listened to last week's lecture, you would have noticed that I pointed out that GFs can have feelings like a human being AND they can adopt them as well, Isazu. Thank you Miss Kazeno. All right, if you don't have your terminals on please turn them on and bring up last week's review for the exam."  
  
Groans filled the room as the students turned on their terminals. The Treppies found no problem in doing what their dear teacher asked. "Work silently on completing part two of the review. When you are finished, send the file to my terminal. I trust that it shouldn't take you too long. I will email your grades to you so they should all be sent by later tonight. Oh, you may leave when you finish."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin's next destination was the Disciplinary Office. She had to work for five hours that day and Seifer's shift was also at the same time. She dreaded the fact she had to work with him today. Unfortunately, Raijin wouldn't be there to ease some of the tension since he was trying to work out taking the written test for the SeeD exam. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. To her surprise, Seifer wasn't in yet. She sat down at her desk and sorted through some student records to see who didn't serve their detentions. Whenever there was an evasive student, the Disciplinary Committee had to report them to Xu. Once things reached that level, that student knew he was in some deep trouble and that was putting it lightly.  
  
Seifer walked in the room expecting to have it to himself, when he spotted Fujin. For some reason his heart skipped a beat, but he composed himself and managed to speak.  
  
"Hey Fuj." He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer in an effort of having something to look at other than her face.  
  
"Hey." She never looked up from her work.  
  
'Now what?' Seifer thought desperately. 'I can be smooth with any other girl, even Rinoa at some point, but I can't with her?' A voice he hadn't listened to in ages kicked in. His conscience.  
  
You know what you have to do.  
  
'I don't know where to start.'  
  
Try apologizing.  
  
"Hey Fujin…can I talk to you?" He asked facing in her direction.  
  
"FINE." She still didn't look up.  
  
"Could you at least look at me? I deserve that much."  
  
"REALLY? BEG TO DIFFER."  
  
"Look, I don't feel like fighting today."  
  
"UNBELIEVABLE."  
  
"Fujin please!" He cried slamming his fist on the desk. "Just…let me say what I have to say." He said calming down.  
  
"GO ON." She finally looked at him.  
  
"All right…I didn't mean to be that way with you yesterday."  
  
"Oh, you meant the other times, then?" She interrupted features hardening.  
  
"No," he replied through gritted teeth. "I never meant any of them. I don't know what comes over me sometimes." He didn't know how to continue.  
  
Seeing the great difficult in confessing to her, Fujin decided to drop the cold act. She listened intently. 'He deserves that much,' she thought. "Go on."  
  
"I take you for granted Fujin and I regret it." He slid his chair over to her desk and took her hand in both of his. The gesture surprised Fujin and she inhaled sharply. "I guess I'm so used to you just pretending that nothing I say hurts you that I started to believe that nothing didn't. You really don't deserve that from me." Seifer never had to say this much to anyone in his life. He had no idea how to continue. "You're like family to me Fujin. You and Raijin are the only family I have. More importantly, you and Raijin are the only real friends I have." He looked down at her hand and drew small circles around the top with his thumb. "You were always by my side when I needed you. Even with the whole Ultimecia thing…." Bringing that up was very painful for him. The people of the world accepted him and Edea, but some still thought that they should pay dearly. General Caraway became the president of Galbadia and explained the whole situation saying that it was ultimately Ultimecia directed attacks on cities and the Gardens and that she needed hosts. Even so, Seifer could never forgive himself.  
  
"I just want to make things right!" He exploded. Tears burned in his eyes. He let go of her hand and buried his face in his hands. Fujin couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the time that she had known Seifer, not once did she see him cry. It pained her to see him this way. Before she knew what she was doing, she moved even closer to him and gently laid his head on her shoulder. She let him cry his frustrations out before she spoke.  
  
"Let me ask you a question. Why do you think I always stay by you?" She asked softly.  
  
"I don't know…. I don't understand why you do…" He answered lifting his head off her shoulder.  
  
"Because people who love you always stay with you." Fujin couldn't believe she just said that. As soon as she did, her heart skipped. "Why else?"  
  
Seifer couldn't manage an answer after that. He just looked at Fujin who immediately looked down.  
  
"Don't…" he said lifting her face. "You're around me more than Raijin is. You must really love me more than anyone else ever did," he joked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Always did," she whispered. "Just wouldn't admit it."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I would hate to think of us as a one way relationship."  
  
"What?" Fujin didn't understand what he meant at first. Then she figured it. "I can't believe it…" she mumbled. "I don't look like the other girls…"  
  
"Should that matter? I doesn't to me anymore. You don't have to look like them to be beautiful. I see tits and ass when I look at them. But you, I see this right here." He pointed to her heart. "You're beautiful where it counts and it doesn't hurt that you're attractive too."  
  
"That means a lot to me." Fujin embraced Seifer and they held each until the wall clock in the room buzzed, startling them both.  
  
"It's noon," Seifer said. "Care for some lunch? I had no breakfast so I might die from hunger if I don't eat soon." His stomach grumbled in response.  
  
"We wouldn't want you to die now would we?"  
  
Seifer and Fujin walked down the hall together in peaceful silence and anyone who dared to look at in a manner they didn't like would receive a death glare from Fujin and a detention courtesy of Seifer. Rose happened to be nearby getting a drink from the fountain when they breezed past her.  
  
"There's something going on between them…I know there is! Oooh! I gotta tell Macy!" She cried to herself. She was notorious for spreading 'news'.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? I can have a hard time writing some romance 'cause I don't want it to sound to corny. Oh well. If I have some grammatical mistakes please forgive me. My eyes are tired. Maybe this weekend I can do two chapters. I'll try! Reviews, flames, and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks again! 


	4. A Thorn Named Rose

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
All characters except for the ones I made up (Rose, Macy, Isazu, Tristan, Kyle, Chris) belong to Square.  
  
I couldn't wait until Monday to post this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4-A Thorn Named Rose  
  
"I saw them walking together! Just the two of them! I thought that they all stuck together like a weird family or something. There's something going on between those two!" Rose exclaimed. She had immediately gone to Macy's dorm when she had seen Seifer and Fujin. News like this was too sweet to not discuss. Macy was in the middle of dusting her dorm (something that was very rare) when Rose barged into the dorm. Having the key to her friend's dorm made it even more efficient in spreading news. She immediately pulled her friend to the kitchenette to tell her what she "found out."  
  
"You think so? I had no idea she was interested in boys," Macy remarked. "That doesn't mean that I thought she was a lesbian or anything."  
  
"She's not interested in boys, just one boy named Seifer who I think is so scrumptious!" Rose squealed. Even though she already had three boyfriends another wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Geez girl, you already have three boyfriends! Small details though, right?"  
  
"Tristan, Kyle, and Chris don't have a say in who I should like," Rose said flipping her perfectly straight brown hair. She was the type of girl that most other girls would envy. She had it all: money, looks and her love life was never better, but it could stand some improvement. It was no secret to her friends that she adored Seifer.  
  
"Sounds like they're whipped! I couldn't stand to do that.hey, wait a minute! Don't you live with Fujin?"  
  
"Yeah. You know what I think? I bet Seifer doesn't really return the feeling for her. He's probably playing her ass!"  
  
"Probably. I mean, why the hell would he go for a creepy looking girl like that? I thought he liked her girls nice and normal, not with some creepy eyepatch," Macy remarked snickering. "He would definitely go for someone like you."  
  
"I know it. I think I'm gonna have a little 'talk' with Fujin later on tonight. I think it's about time to test how far she would go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Instructor Nomura says that I'm all clear to take the SeeD written test, ya know. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be a SeeD, ya know. Hey, did you guys talk to Instructor Trepe yet?" Raijin asked with a mouthful of chicken. Fujin and Seifer still had Quistis as an instructor since she was training them to become SeeDs before the whole Ultimecia incident. Unfortunately for Fujin, they didn't have class the same period.  
  
"I don't have to take the written test," Fujin replied. "I just need to complete the field exam and so does Seifer." Fujin pointed her folk at Seifer.  
  
"Hey hey, I won't blow it this time." Seifer failed to complete the SeeD field exam on several occasions due to his impetuousness. The posse made a deal that they would all become SeeDs since it was more their speed. "We should still talk to her. The deadline for signing up for the field test is this Thursday."  
  
A typical posse conversation carried on about illegal pets, fights, and how many other boys called Seifer a prick or a bastard. They lost track of time and soon found out that they would miss working the rest of their office hours.  
  
"We was in here for three hours! I think we'll get in trouble, ya know," Raijin said worriedly.  
  
Fujin kicked him in his shin under the table. "WIMP."  
  
"Owww! Do you wear steel toe boots?! That smarts, ya know."  
  
Fujin sneered at Raijin jokingly. "Enough work for one day. WANT TO REST."  
  
"Rest for what? We didn't get anything done, Fujin," Seifer said. Fujin shot him a don't-say-anything-else-if-you-want-to-live look.  
  
"Ohhhh, you guys had a little talk? I knew it would happen sometime, ya know," Raijin snickered. He knew what Fujin's look meant. She would only use it if something embarrassing happened or if something was a secret.  
  
"Well then you're smarter than I thought," Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"WISHFUL THINKING." Fujin used that tone of voice to show a great amount of sarcasm. Raijin suddenly put her into a headlock and mussed her hair. Fujin tried to get out of it, but Raijin had an incredible amount of strength. They all sat in silence for a while after that. Suddenly, Fujin did what she was most famous for.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin needed to wind down after the day she had. Seifer's emotional breakdown took its toll on her and lunchtime was what it always was. She needed that, but now all she wanted was quiet. She happily took note that Rose wasn't there so things would quiet for the time being. She went into the kitchenette for a small snack and settled down reading the school newspaper. Her peace was short lived when Rose came bursting into the dorm making out with Chris. She immediately spotted Fujin and pushed him off her.  
  
"Well, we couldn't do as we planned after all," she said breezily. "I'll see you later lover." She couldn't kiss him goodbye the way she wanted to so she settled for a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See ya." Chris glared at Fujin on his way out and she slowly pulled out a pink slip from her sweat pant pocket. He darted out of the dorm not looking back. Satisfied, she resumed her reading of the paper.  
  
"Why did YOU have to be here this very moment?" Rose spat as she took her shoes off. She heaved them into her bedroom.  
  
"LIVE HERE." Fujin simply stated not looking up.  
  
"Hey, just because YOU don't have a boyfriend, that doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's fun!" Rose exclaimed. "There's no need to be jealous," she added flipping her hair.  
  
"OF WHAT?" Fujin snapped. "SLUT."  
  
"What?! Oh, that's just jealousy talking. I hear it all the time." Rose headed to her room to change into her nightclothes. Just then the phone rang and she snatched it up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello is what you say." Rose instantly knew she was talking to Seifer and corrected her tone.  
  
"Sorry about that. What can I do for you?" She purred.  
  
"Let me talk to Fujin."  
  
"Oh. Hold on. Fujin! Phone!"  
  
Fujin went to her bedroom and picked up the phone wondering if it was Raijin calling about homework.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, it's me Fuj. What's up with that girl?"  
  
"HANG UP."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I meant Rose. HANG UP." Rose sheepishly hung up the phone but she was pissed that Fujin noticed she was still on. To further annoy Fujin, she turned on a pop song and sang along with it loudly. Fujin ignored her and continued her conversation.  
  
"Why are you calling me tonight? You never did." Fujin twirled a stray piece of string on her T-shirt absently.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for scaring you earlier. It was weird to see my cry like that, huh? Must looked like a wimp like chicken wuss."  
  
"No. You needed to do that. I'm glad you did."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Got some stuff out there in the open."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
An awkward silence passed between the two. Nearby, Rose had stopped her singing to get an idea of what type of conversation was carrying on. She felt a sudden urge to get something to eat in the kitchenette, which happened to be closer to Fujin's door. Fujin didn't notice that Rose was hovering around since she was searching her brain to find something else to say.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"Every last part of it. It was about time I admitted the truth. I really do think you're beautiful."  
  
"Oh.really?" Fujin felt her face burning. She knew she was bright red. It was embarrassing to hear him talk about her like that.  
  
"Really. I hope when can be SeeDs together too. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving the Garden without you." Seifer was a year older than Fujin and he was getting close to he age where one would have to leave Garden.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Heh. I'll let you go now.I know you're tired. See you in the morning. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Fujin hung up the phone with a light feeling in her heart. She had never felt this good before in her life. She sighed happily and then composed herself quickly. She headed back to finish her snack and ignored Rose as she sat down.  
  
"What the hell would he call you for?" Rose snapped. Fujin continued to ignore her. 'Looks like I've got to push her buttons a little more,' Rose thought wickedly.  
  
"What could you possibly say to him? 'ME GOOD. GOOD DAY. BAD FOOD. Ha! What a conversation that was!" Rose was trying to no avail to get a rise out of Fujin. Her efforts were beginning to pay off.  
  
"NOT YOUR CONCERN."  
  
"Oh look! A full fragment! Face it girlie, he sees nothing in your ass," Rose retorted. She could guess what type of conversation that Fujin and Seifer had and it was making her green-eyed with jealousy. "He drop you like a hot potato when he finally comes to his senses. And you'll know who he will be after? Me, of course! He'll finally realize he was going out with a complete freak, which will probably traumatize him, and want to go out with someone who at least has two eyes!"  
  
Fujin finally looked up from her newspaper. She stood up and wrapped it under her arm. She slowly walked to her room and as she reached her door she turned around and regarded Rose.  
  
"Oh, that must be the jealousy talking. I get it all the time from you." Without another word she walked into her room and closed the door leaving Rose speechless.  
  
  
  
Oooooooh! What a chapter! What do you all think of Rose? Let me know! 


	5. School Dazed

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaaack. Thanks for being patient with me. I truly appreciate this. Let's get this show on the road!  
  
Chapter 5 - School Dazed  
  
"Can you believe this asshole? This guy actually thought that he could pick a fight with me and win!" Seifer exclaimed while Dr Kadowaki gave him an ice pack.  
  
"How did it happen?" Fujin asked. She had just arrived to the Infirmary after receiving Dr. Kadowaki's call. The doctor told her that Seifer was in a scuffle with a fellow student, but she still didn't know the reason why.  
  
"It was probably a fight over 'manliness' or something like that," Dr. Kadowaki replied knowingly, sitting down at her desk.  
  
"ACTUALLY," Seifer sneered, "that dumbass started with me. He was just mad that his girlfriend was drooling over me right there in front of him! He said I was trying to steal his girl and shit like that." Fujin smirked at his answer. It wasn't the first time something like this happened. It was known that any girl would love to be with Seifer for whatever reason.  
  
"Do you know his name?" The doctor asked. "You could write him up since you are on the Disciplinary Committee."  
  
"I think it's Kyle Maits or something. Damn prick! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Seifer gestured with his ice pack to express how agitated he was.  
  
"Seifer, watch your language!" Dr. Kadowaki could only stand to here so much of his foul language.  
  
"Kyle Maits.My roommate Rose has a boyfriend with that name," Fujin said  
  
"Oh yeah? Even though he's an ass, his girlfriend is a knockout!" Seifer exclaimed. He immediately regretted saying that when Fujin shot him a glare that could freeze hell. "I mean she could lay off on the makeup and stuff like that though."  
  
"You seem to be fine Seifer. I trust you won't be coming back here anytime soon?" Dr. Kadowaki asked wagging her finger at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Doc. All right, I'm outta here." Seifer rose from his stool and headed toward the door with Fujin following him.  
  
"Take care." The doors slid shut behind them. "He can never stay out of trouble."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seifer and Fujin planned on stopping by Quistis' office and they headed toward the elevators. They walked in silence until they reached them. Unfortunately for Fujin, Rose was standing right there talking to Chris, her third boyfriend. She noticed that the pair had walked up and stopped mid-sentence. Rose eyed Seifer hungrily, first looking her gaze on his lower body. She made her way up to see Seifer looking as smug as he always did. Chris coughed loudly to get Rose's attention. She ignored him and continued to scrutinize Seifer. She casually moved her gaze to Fujin and was immediately taken aback by the look on her face. First Rose appeared fearful, then amused.  
  
"Uh, Rose, you were saying? You cut yourself off mid-sentence," Chris said slightly irked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I don't remember," she said breezily. She focused on Seifer once more. "Hello there. I must say you handle Kyle quite well earlier." She tossed her perfectly straight hair to emphasize the point.  
  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Seifer scoffed pushing the button for the elevator. He glanced at Fujin who appeared to be emotionless.  
  
"Well, what girl can help looking at you? I mean, in the looks department you're no slouch!" Rose continued to eye Seifer. Chris' patience wore thin and he took his leave. Rose didn't seem to mind much. She knew how to make it up to him. Seifer crossed him arms and prepared to speak, but suddenly Fujin did.  
  
"DONE YET?" Fujin questioned glaring at Rose. "HOLDING UP." She propped one hand on her hip and shifted her weight.  
  
"I'll let you know," Rose replied icily. "Like I was saying-"  
  
"TIME'S UP."  
  
"What? I'm not finished yet!"  
  
"Yes you are," Seifer cut in. He brushed past Rose and stepped into the waiting elevator. "Coming Fuj?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin gave one last glare to Rose before stepping in. The doors shut and the elevator made its way to the second floor. Rose smiled to herself thinking of how she annoyed Fujin.  
  
'Obviously, I make her uneasy.' Rose thought to herself. 'That's what happens when you cross Rose Madison. I gotta tell Macy about this.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quistis stared at all the test papers in front of her and sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she became an instructor in the first place. Xu was keeping her company since she took the rest of the day off. She decided to have lunch with Quistis even though Quistis never touched her food.  
  
"I know that look Quistis," Xu piped as she took a bite of her hotdog. "That's your why-in-the-world-did-I-become-an-instructor look." She shook her hotdog in her friend's face.  
  
"Yeah.." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Save it for tomorrow. It's not like you have to the papers ready by then."  
  
"You're right. It's lunchtime for me now."  
  
She was just about to start on her lunch when she heard a knock on her office door. She groaned softly. "It had better not be Selphie. I already told her I couldn't help with the festival." She muttered to Xu. "Come in!"  
  
Two thirds of the Disciplinary Committee walked into her office. They stopped in front of her desk and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Oh, you were eating. Sorry about that Instructor," Seifer said apologetically. He regarded Xu next. "Hello Xu."  
  
"GREETING," Fujin greeted both. Quistis and Xu responded with a nod.  
  
"It's all right. What can I do for the two of you?" Quistis took a bite of her chicken salad. "Excuse me. I haven't eaten at all yet."  
  
"We would like you to allow us to take the field test for SeeD."  
  
"Hmm.. I know you took the written Seifer. Have you Fujin?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Well.you're both very capable of the field exam. It's safe to say that you both have what it takes." She focused her gaze on Seifer. "However, it seems that you could never complete the field exam. I certainly hope you will this time around."  
  
"Hold on," Xu broke in. "I won't bother to question Fujin, but Seifer, what makes you think you will be any different this time around?"  
  
"Let's just say I learned from my mistakes."  
  
"Really? Well, I hope you're right."  
  
"I do too for your sake Seifer. You know that temper of yours is what gets you in trouble," Quistis remarked.  
  
"Yes, I know. Fujin reminds me all the time." He adjusted the collar on his trench coat in an effort to keep himself preoccupied so he wouldn't lose his cool. He hated being reminded of his past mistakes.  
  
"HAS LEARNED," Fujin declared.  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Quistis answered and took another bite of her salad. "It's settled then. I will give you both written permission for the field exam." Fujin and Seifer looked at each other with pleased expressions.  
  
"Thank you Instructor."  
  
"GRATITUDE."  
  
"You're both welcome. Next time, don't wait until the last minute to tell me, huh?"  
  
"Sure.well, thanks again Instructor."  
  
"Seifer, we're not in class. You CAN call me Quistis when we're outside of the classroom."  
  
"Okay then, Quistis. See you."  
  
Fujin gave a slight bow to Quistis and Xu before leaving with Seifer. After they left, Quistis sighed deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xu asked as she polished off her first hotdog.  
  
"I can't believe that he actually came here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought that he would never take it again after failing so many times. It's like he was a different person. That was not the Seifer I knew a year ago."  
  
"Well, some things haven't changed about him. He still gets into fights and he still has his posse. I've always wondered how HE became a part of the Disciplinary Committee, although Fujin and Raijin aren't gems either."  
  
Quistis chuckled. "Well, all of him hasn't changed. If that happened, he wouldn't be Seifer now would he?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Man, we're gonna be SeeDs Fuj. To be honest, I didn't really think I would want to do the field exam again." Seifer had his head resting in Fujin's lap while she looked at an issue of Occult Fan. They were in Fujin's room relaxing. They were able to accomplish that because Rose was 'making up' with Chris. Fujin and Seifer would have the room to themselves for a while since it was early afternoon and Rose wouldn't return until the evening.  
  
"We're not SeeDs yet," she answered looking up from the magazine.  
  
"We're gonna make it. Maybe we'll be on the same team." He looked at what she was reading and frowned distastefully. "How can you read that stuff?"  
  
"Some of it is true, like the UFO sitings." She continued to pore over the magazine until Seifer snatched it out of her hands.  
  
"Hey! I was reading that!" Fujin protested. Seifer didn't say anything and continued to look at her.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously. Seifer reached up and pulled Fujin's head downward toward his. Her mind quickly registered that he was trying to kiss her and she immediately pulled her head back up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seifer questioned sitting up. He sat down beside her on her bed.  
  
Fujin remained silent trying to figure out why she reacted like that. 'Why the hell did I do that? I've been waiting for something like this and I blow it!' her mind screamed. They sat in silence for the next three minutes. Most of that time was spent with Fujin staring at her hands.  
  
"Scared?" Seifer asked finally.  
  
"Of what?" Fujin responded quickly still looking at her hands.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
".I can't do that."  
  
"All right. I understand."  
  
"You do?" She looked up in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. I won't do something that makes you uncomfortable. Got that?"  
  
"It doesn't make me uncomfortable."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know." Fujin looked down at her hands again.  
  
"Fuj, it's me, Seifer. Talk to me. What's really the matter?"  
  
"You're right, I'm scared. I can't get used to something like this. This is all new to me.I never really felt like this," she explained. "I never had to open up to someone before. I chose to though.I wanted you to know how I felt. Now, the whole experience, something that I wanted, is a little scary. There's more that I need to tell you, but I can't put it into words."  
  
"Don't worry. We can go as slow as you need to go. You don't have to open up to me all at once." Seifer lifted her chin with his finger gently. "Okay?"  
  
Fujin nodded slightly. Seifer rested her head against his chest and held her tightly. He also had some anxiety, but he didn't voice what he was apprehensive about since she was so ill at ease. 'I never had to be this honest with a girl before.not even Rinoa.' Seifer gazed out of the window looking at the beautiful campus that was drenched in brilliant sunlight. 'This feels different. Rinoa and me were not on a level like this.' He returned his gaze to Fujin who was looking at him intensely. She reached for his free hand and held it in her own squeezing it gently.  
  
"You okay?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to say 'I love you too'!" Seifer exclaimed punching her lightly in the arm.  
  
"I am? Oops, I screwed up." She said jokingly.  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"Awww. Want a hug?"  
  
"Nope, something better."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Seifer grabbed her shoulders and kissed her slowly. Fujin thought that she was going to black out, but somehow she held it together. She never experienced something like this before. She felt her heart pondering in her throat and blood rushing to her head. It was not a very long kiss, but it felt like an eternity to Fujin. When Seifer pulled away from her, he noticed that she was a bright red color and she looked like her brain was in Esthar. She composed herself slowly and finally looked at Seifer.  
  
"I should have known.." Fujin sighed. "That was something better."  
  
"Of course it was. There's more where that came from."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay..I guess that was all right. It's two in the morning and if this chapter sucks, I apologize sincerely. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks! 


	6. Revenge and Revelations

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Chapter 6 Revenge and Revelations  
  
It was louder than usual in the cafeteria and Fujin hated every minute of it. She was one for peace and quiet, but achieving a reasonable decibel level would be impossible today. The remaining two of the posse had yet to enter the lunchroom. They usually got their lunch together, but Fujin couldn't wait any longer for them. Fujin took her place in the long line behind three talkative girls and folded her arms annoyed by all the chatter.  
  
"Hyne! Are you like, so serious?! No WAY!" a short red-haired girl screeched.  
  
"Of course I am! She was so rude to me and she tried to make me look bad. Me? A cold day in hell would have to happen before I ever look bad," the slim brunette replied as she tossed her hair as if to emphasize her point.  
  
"Oh of course!" a darker skinned girl supplied.  
  
Fujin immediately recognized the three girls. The short redhead was named Ashley, the dark skinned one was Macy and the slim brunette was no other than the resident pain-in-the-ass Rose. Fujin listened in on their conversation, interested in what girl tried to make Rose look worse than she already was.  
  
"It's a shame that I have to actually share a room with her! I mean, she just so weird!" Rose continued.  
  
"I think she's kinda pretty," Ashley said. Rose shot her a death glare that could freeze hell. "I mean in a ghoulish, hideous way that is," she quickly added.  
  
"What's with the eye patch anyway? Does she actually think it looks fashionable?" Macy wondered incredulously.  
  
"Probably! Like, fashion emergency! Someone needs to be arrested by the Fashion Police!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Right!" they all agreed excitedly and gave each other low fives.  
  
"So, does she have any strange habits Rose? You know, like collecting voodoo dolls or something like that?" Macy asked clasping her hands together.  
  
"Oh, no. She actually collects rocks and keeps them as pets since nobody wants to talk to her. I guess she needs some type of companion!" Rose laughed snobbishly.  
  
"Seriously?" Ashley squeaked.  
  
"No, you idiot. I was joking. How should I know what her habits are? I don't pay that much attention to her. But look! Her only habit is Seifer! I still don't get what he sees in the freak."  
  
"Hey, Fujin!"  
  
Rose casually turned around to find Fujin right behind her. She instantly blanched and her eyes widened slightly. 'Oh shit!' she thought. 'She was behind us the whole time!' She cleared her throat loudly causing Ashley and Macy to look behind themselves. Immediately, their eyes widened and they looked sheepish. Fujin looked at all three with a bored expression and then frowned. She looked downright creepy.  
  
"Fujin, wassup?" Seifer greeted as he took his place behind her. Never mind the fact that he barged his way up there with Raijin close behind him.  
  
"Hey, Fu! Hey, what's wrong?" Raijin asked.  
  
Seifer immediately knew what the problem was.  
  
  
  
Once the posse was seated at their usual table (that is, after bodily removing a few people from it) Seifer regarded Fujin with a curious glance.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asked as he stabbed his fork into a meatball and place the meat into his mouth.  
  
"What's there to say? Rose is a bitch," Fujin snapped poking her folk into a steaming bowl of beef noodles.  
  
"Whoa, who's Rose, ya know?" Raijin asked. He really wished he didn't pick steak and potatoes.  
  
"Roommate."  
  
"You know, it's a real shame that such a knockout could be so annoying," Seifer added carelessly.  
  
Fujin delivered a sharp kick to Seifer, who choked on a mouthful of spaghetti. She glared at Seifer who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, sorry, but I'm telling it like it is. I mean Raijin, don't you think she's gorgeous?" He pointed to Rose who was a few tables away chatting excitedly with her crew.  
  
"Well yeah, but I think you're being insensitive, ya know?" Raijin looked at Fujin to better emphasize his point.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seifer looked at Fujin also and his stomach lurched with regret. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She silently turned her head and proceeded to eat her noodles. The table grew awkwardly silent until finally, Raijin spoke up.  
  
"Um, Fuj, Seifer didn't mean to do that, ya know. He's not saying that ya ugly or anything, ya know," Raijin tried. "Don't ya think that ya kinda actin a little too jealous? Well, that's my opinion and all, ya know."  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer darkly and finally spoke, features softening. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Now that's the forgivin Fujin that I know! I knew ya had it in ya, ya know!" Raijin jubilantly took a bit out of his steak and chewed quickly. He immediately grimaced and chewed slower.  
  
"Since when was she forgiving?" Seifer quipped.  
  
"Keep it up Seifer," Fujin sneered. "Raijin! The list."  
  
"Oh ha ha. Like you really have one," Seifer remarked sarcastically. "It's nice to know that your cronies wish they could follow in your footsteps."  
  
To Seifer's surprise, Raijin handed Fujin a black book and a pen. She opened it up and scribbled Seifer's name on the page.  
  
"What?! Let me see that!" Seifer snatched the book form Fujin's grasp. She regarded Seifer with a smirk on her face. Raijin laughed uncontrollably at the scene. Seifer looked at the book in mild shock. Sure enough, his name was on many of the book's pages.  
  
"Fujin, you never lose your strange sense of humor." He clapped his hand on her shoulder. "We've got some work to do in the Disciplinary Office. Raijin, you can update the web page, so no Free Cell today. I'm gonna put more idiots in detention and you Fuj, you can organize all the files."  
  
"Seifer, you never lose your strange sense of humor," Fujin wisecracked as she rose from the table and patted him on the head. "That was a good one." Seifer watched her as she left the cafeteria while Raijin roared in laughter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin was perched on her bed sharpening her pinwheel carefully lost in thought. She moved mechanically while lost of various thoughts and events that she played back in her mind. She snapped to attention when she heard the dorm room door slam shut. She glanced in the kitchenette area to find Rose frantically sorting through all kinds of schoolbooks. Fujin was amused by the look of despair on Rose's face and loved watching her moving so frantically. After sharpening her weapon, she headed to the kitchenette and seated herself in front of Rose.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Rose snapped while shuffling through her papers.  
  
"LIVE HERE." Fujin continued to look at her thoroughly amused.  
  
"Look, I have to study, okay? So I don't have TIME to play with you right now."  
  
"LAST MINUTE."  
  
"So? What's it to you?" Rose chewed on her pencil as she looked over the seemingly endless notes.  
  
"HILARIOUS." Fujin took an orange out the bowl of fruit that sat on the counter.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"How what?" Rose asked absently.  
  
"ADMITTED TO GARDEN." Fujin peeled her orange and slipped a piece in her mouth.  
  
"Hmph. Does it matter?"  
  
Fujin chuckled in reply as she continued to work on her orange.  
  
"I have a question." Rose didn't wait for Fujin to allow her to ask. "Why the hell do you talk like that? You never answered that."  
  
"BECAUSE."  
  
"Because."  
  
Fujin ignored Rose and slipped another piece of orange in her mouth.  
  
"Is that all? You are SUCH a weirdo." Rose sighed in frustration wishing she didn't wait until the last minute to study for the written test. "Why aren't you studying?"  
  
"ALREADY PASSED."  
  
"How is that possible? Oh, failed the field exam?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
Fujin polished off the rest of her orange and slid off the stool. She headed toward her bedroom and turned around. Rose continued to sift though various schoolbooks growing more desperate.  
  
"ROSE."  
  
"WHAT?!" Fujin kept from exploding into laughter, but in her mind she was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"LOOK BAD. NEED FASHION POLICE."  
  
"AAARRRGH!!!!!" Rose heaved a book at Fujin who casually sidestep out of harms way. Enraged, Rose threw a tantrum throwing books and papers all over the place.  
  
"STRESSED," Fujin chuckled as she proceeded into her bedroom.  
  
After she calmed down, Rose took a look at all her surroundings and began to sob in frustration. Now she would have to organize all her papers once more.  
  
  
  
Fujin changed into some sweats and settled down in her room. She heard Rose in the next room begging Macy to help her pass the test. Of course, Macy agreed to help her best friend. 'Sad,' Fujin thought. 'That's what happens when you wait until the last minute.' She was satisfied that she annoyed the hell out of Rose. Fujin didn't appreciate that they were talking about her. 'They don't even know me and they're already drawing their own conclusions.' Fujin was used to the bad mouthing, but it still hurt even though not as much as it used to.  
  
Fujin turned off the lights and willed herself to get some sleep. She finally drifted off and restlessly slept.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Attention students. For those of you that are taking the written test, please report to you test room at 0900 hours. Those of you who will not be taking the written are to report to study hall in room 202," Cid's voice boomed on the loudspeaker. "Please listen to the following announcement."  
  
Squall's voice came on the loudspeaker. "Good morning. Hopefully, everyone studied for the written test and I wish you luck."  
  
Xu was next. "If you are not successful in passing the exam, there is always next year. If it is near you last year for being here and you still haven't passed, may Hyne help you. That is all."  
  
Fujin reported to study hall glad that she would be in there with Seifer. At least she would finally have someone to keep her company. Upon walking in she spotted Seifer sitting across the room looking thoughtfully at his terminal.  
  
"Why are you looking like that?" Fujin asked as she took the terminal next to him. She looked at his terminal to find him playing a complicated puzzle game.  
  
"Raijin showed me this game," Seifer answered. "You should try it; looks like your kind of game."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"All right everyone! SHUT UP!" a man announced. Everyone looked up to see the study hall monitor Mr. Gayan glaring at them. "Shut up for the rest of the period here and we won't have problems. If you have to go to the bathroom, just get up and do it and don't bother me. Don't talk. Ever. If you have a question, that's too bad. Ask someone who cares."  
  
The few students that were in the room fell silent and busied themselves on Balamb Garden Network. As Fujin started to check her inbox for mail, she got an instant message from Seifer.  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
hey. isn't the monitor bitchy today? he must be pmsing : (  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
lol  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
more than i ever have  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
ain't that the truth  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
: p  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
it's true  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
u're digging urself deeper  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
i hope raijin passes the test  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
yeah  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
he should  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
tell me what Rose said yesterday  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
i'll beat her up  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
lol sure u would  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
she thinks my eye patch is a fashion DON'T  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
that all.u wouldn't get mad about that  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
she called me a freak and stuff like that  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
that's okay 'cause she's lyin  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
: )  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer with a serene expression on her face and smiled softly.  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
thanx  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
kiss ass  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
lol  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
urs is the only one I would kiss  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
lol  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer with shock in her eyes and typed back her response red faced.  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
distasteful  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
we're not there yet  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
anyway, don't take to heart what she says  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
u're fine the way u are  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
beautiful  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
.......  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
leaves u speechless ; )  
  
Seifer looked up from his terminal and tapped Fujin lightly on the shoulder. She turned her head toward him and saw amusement in his eyes. Fujin face was flushed with red and she felt hot. It embarrassed her when he called her beautiful.  
  
"Hey! Is something wrong with you two? I said no talking!" the monitor yelled scaring every student in the room. He ruined a perfectly good moment.  
  
Fujin and Seifer laughed softly to themselves and looked at their terminals once more.  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
i wish u wouldn't say that  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
hey i'm speakin the truth  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
glad u think so  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
luv ya  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
always did  
  
HyperionKnight says:  
  
should have said so sooner  
  
Fuu-sama81 says:  
  
i know  
  
Fujin looked glanced at Seifer and smiled at him. He returned the smile quickly and before the monitor could catch them they began working on their respective terminals. Fujin was surprised at herself for being so open at that time and she felt a little exposed. 'I could get used to it though,' she thought. 'It's about time I did.'  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? First of all I want to apologize deeply for leaving all of you hanging like that. I don't have my trusty (untrusty) computer anymore and I'm waiting for my new one. I'm currently having it made and I wish the man could hurry! I have to use my aunt's and I can't do that all the time. Again I apologize..please, please, please, please, pleeease forgive me.. I hope I won't be delayed like that again.  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess (changed it juuuuuust a little) 


	7. A Night on the Town

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Chapter 7 A Night on the Town  
  
After the written test had taken place, Cid decided that everyone in Garden could use a break. He figured that a trip to Deling City would be the best thing: shopping, restaurants, clubs and a beach. All the things that young adults love to do. He instructed Nida to fly Garden near Deling City where they would stay for a few days. Seifer loved the idea of going to Deling City; it was a place he knew well. He knew how to have a great time there. Fujin on the other hand could've cared less. Crowds of people were not her thing. Never the less, she joined Seifer and together they went to a restaurant and karaoke called "'Jason's." It was the type of place where one dresses casually. Seifer opted for a plain white collared shirt, untucked black cargo pants and black boots. Fujin didn't want to give that much thought to her outfit, so she decided on a blue light blue collared shirt, dark blue boot cut jeans and black boots. Seifer thought it would be cool for both of them to wear boots.  
  
As soon as they arrived, an extremely long line greeted them. Fujin folded her arms and shifted her wait impatiently.  
  
"ANNOYANCE," Fujin huffed. She was hungry and was eager to sit down and eat.  
  
"Eh, Fuj? You must be if you took on that tone," Seifer chuckled. "Don't worry, the wait is probably an hour at the most."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"All we have to do is leave our names with the hostess. Then we can leave and do something else." Seifer and Fujin slowly made their way to the podium and at last it was their turn.  
  
"Hello, Almasy, party of two," Seifer greeted the young brunette hostess.  
  
"Okay, Almasy.wait! You're Seifer Almasy?!" The hostess exclaimed excitedly. Ignoring the fact that Fujin was right next to him she continued, "You're a lot sexier in person. You know, I totally understand the whole sorceress thing. I totally forgave before you even did it!" The hostess suddenly caught Fujin's glare, but pretended to be unfazed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Seifer answered sourly.  
  
"Oh, of course! Well, here's your pager and you should be paged in an hour, okay?"  
  
"Thanks. Come on Fuj, let's get outta here." Seifer took the pager and led Fujin out of the door by her arm. Once outside, they began to walk in the general direction of the shopping district. It was a beautiful night, one that was not too cool nor too hot. The stars shone brightly even though the city lights outshined them. The city was crowded and it didn't matter that it was a Friday night either. Deling City drew crowds from far and wide regardless. In the time that they had began walking, neither of them spoke a word. After walking another two blocks, they ended up at the end of the shopping district. All of a sudden, Seifer stopped walking.  
  
"Hey, Fuj."  
  
"Hm?" Fujin stopped walking to look at him.  
  
"What's on your mind? You're so quiet."  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Sure." Seifer knew better than that. He could always tell when she was thinking about something. A look of withdrawal usually crossed her face and she seemed to be in a different world. Seifer had always decided that it was best to leave her in her thoughts, not wanting to disturb her. He knew that she would speak her mind eventually.  
  
Seifer walked over to a bench near a clothing store and sat down. Fujin followed suit and looked at the passing crowds of people. In one instance a middle-aged woman looked at Fujin with curiosity, then disgust. She was amazed at the platinum haired beauty, but she was looking at Fujin's eye patch the most. Fujin continued to hold eye contact with her. The woman got so caught up in looking at Fujin that she ran into the guardrail that separated the street and the sidewalk. Seifer laughed rudely as Fujin continued to stare the woman down. In what seemed to be out of nowhere, a police officer approached the young couple.  
  
"Eh, excuse me, are you bothering this here woman?" He eyed Fujin and Seifer in a scolding way.  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin leaned back and folded her arms.  
  
"Yes they were officer!" The woman exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at both. "Especially her!" Fujin arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What did she do to you madam?" The officer asked gently.  
  
"She was eyeing me like a hawk is what!" The middle-aged woman glared hotly at Fujin.  
  
"Untrue," Seifer snapped. "This "madam" was looking at my girl as if she had never seen a young girl before."  
  
"In any case, the two of you are causing problems. What I suggest to you is that you stop tormenting people on the street, got it?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Excuse me, young lady?"  
  
"TORMENTED FIRST."  
  
"Young lady, would you please lower your tone?" the officer asked impatiently.  
  
"How are we causing problems? We were sitting here, minding our own business until she showed up staring at my girl!" Seifer was fuming at this whole scene.  
  
"And I supposed to believe that? Just do what I said. Good night." The officer walked down the street and continued his patrol.  
  
The woman looked at Fujin triumphantly until she finally walked off too. Seifer looked at the Fujin in disbelief.  
  
"What the FUCK?! What the hell just happened? I don't believe this shit!" Seifer continued to curse and rant. He had had enough of this type of thing happening. "No matter where we go, there's always someone startin' shit with us!"  
  
"Calm down," Fujin said quietly. "You're acting like Zell."  
  
"Like chickenwuss? Sheah right!" Seifer exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Seifer. It happens all the time," Fujin continued. "I thought you would be used to this type of thing by now." Fujin turned her head away from Seifer when she said this.  
  
"Are you?" Seifer shot back.  
  
"No." She was used to hiding her anxieties, not showing them. 'Why can't I just live like a normal person? All I ask is to just be left alone.' Fujin thought bitterly. 'I wish things could be different, but who am I kidding? I might as well get used to it.'  
  
Both sat in distressed silence until Seifer's pager went off. He looked at Fujin and saw that she wore that famous withdrawn expression. "Fujin, let's go eat."  
  
He took her hand gently and the walked slowly back to the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin made it a point to pretend that everything was normal when they arrived back at the restaurant. Once they got their table, she started a random conversation for the sake of making Seifer feel better. He appreciated the fact that she had done that and he decided to help her in her effort.  
  
"We should probably stop at the weapon shop before we leave the city," Fujin was saying as their waitress walked up. Of all people it had to be Samantha, the girl that Seifer had shown Garden to. (Remember her? Try chapter 2.)  
  
"Why hello Seifer!" She bubbled excitedly. "How's it goin'?" She leaned down and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"All right. Hey, I want you to meet Fujin," he answered gesturing toward her.  
  
"Hi, how are you? My name is Sam," she said politely. "Seifer's told me all about you."  
  
"Same here," Fujin answered. "Nice meeting you."  
  
"Cool. All right! As you know, I'm your server, so can I start ya'll off with anything?" She looked to Fujin first.  
  
"I'll have the Deling Special with an iced tea."  
  
"I'll have the same, but make mine a Coke."  
  
"Got it. I'll bring your drinks to first, okay? Well, I hope the two of you enjoy your meal." Samantha took their menus and sashayed away.  
  
"She still likes you," Fujin muttered.  
  
"Well, y-yeah," Seifer stammered. "I'm sure it's pretty obvious that we're together though."  
  
Fujin nodded. "I saw you looking at her when she walked away."  
  
"Aw come on! Don't do this to me tonight, all right?"  
  
Samantha came back with their drinks and as she walked off she blew a kiss at Seifer. Fujin acted as though she didn't notice, but Seifer knew better.  
  
"Are you getting offended, Fuj?" Seifer asked. "She's just being friendly."  
  
"Um hm. That she is," she replied taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
"It's harmless. Don't worry about it. She can't have me anyway. You wouldn't allow it, right?" Seifer said jokingly.  
  
They both knew that it was useless to try to pretend that all was normal that night. Even though they tried to, it all felt strained. Seifer looked in the direction of the karaoke stage where Selphie was belting out an upbeat love song. She was a one woman show, dancing and singing and having a ball. Her friends cheered her on, letting out whistles and hollering.  
  
Seifer thought back to the times when Raijin would drag him and Fujin to a karaoke bar. He could sing a lick, but they all had their fun then. 'What happen to those days?' Seifer thought. 'Before the whole sorceress thing, we used to have all kinds of fun together. Me and my posse. Now everything's all complicated. Fujin was like one of the guys and now.it's all different somehow. Ever since Fujin told me how she felt, it seems like it's been different. Now, she's not like one of the guys.'  
  
"Seifer." Fujin interrupted. He shook himself out of his thoughts to regard her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be right back."  
  
"Yeah," Seifer replied distantly.  
  
Fujin made her way through the aisles of tables, all the while receiving curious stares as. She finally arrived at her destination and she took refuge in one of the stalls where she let all her feelings go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ohmigosh Selphie, that was so good!" Zell's girlfriend Nina shrieked excitedly, clapping her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks. I love to do karaoke since I get to perform for people!" Selphie jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Well, I'm sure all the guys like it," Quistis said deviously.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Quisty?" Selphie asked incredulously. "Oh, I get it.I can't believe you said that!" She pretended to be incredibly shocked by forming her mouth into an O. Quistis swatted at her playfully.  
  
"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom," Rinoa announced.  
  
"Thanks, we really needed to know that," Nina sourly replied.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Rinoa snapped happily. She did a little impatient dance to show her need.  
  
"I'll go with you," Selphie said soothingly as if catering to her. "Princess."  
  
"Ahhh!" Rinoa hit Selphie on the arm lightly. "Come on!"  
  
Once they arrived to the bathroom, they began talking excitedly about the wonderful night they were having and the much needed break.  
  
"That written test was so hard!" Rinoa exclaimed while reapplying a little of her lipstick. "I studied so hard, so I know I passed."  
  
"Let's not talk about school. This restaurant is so cool! We have to keep coming here and-" Selphie cut herself off mid sentence to look at Rinoa. "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you hear that?" Rinoa paused holding her lipstick in midair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds like someone's crying!" Rinoa headed in the direction of the sobbing. "Right here. Someone's in here." She pointed to the stall frantically.  
  
"Should we bother them?"  
  
"Well, we should try to help!" Rinoa knocked on the stall door. "Excuse me, is there anyway we can help you?"  
  
"Rinoa, maybe we shouldn't interfere," Selphie tried. "I mean, it's none of our business, right?"  
  
Rinoa ignored Selphie and continued to knock. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Suddenly, Fujin burst out of the stall and headed straight toward the sink. Rinoa and Selphie were taken aback when they saw how came out.  
  
"F-Fujin?!" Rinoa stammered. She and Selphie exchanged shock glances. They had never seen the usually composed Fujin so distraught.  
  
"Um.what happened? Why are you crying?" Selphie asked worriedly.  
  
Fujin straightened herself up and looked into the mirror, making eye contact with the two. "MIND BUSINESS."  
  
"We were just trying to help! I mean, would you ignore someone who was crying?" Rinoa looked at Fujin remembering that Fujin wasn't the type of person she thought and quickly amended her question. "Well, I suppose you would."  
  
Fujin continued to scrutinize herself, finding more things wrong with her appearance. The eye patch, her hair, everything was all wrong to her. 'No wonder people stare. You look like a monster.' Even though Seifer told her otherwise, she still couldn't bring herself to believe him at times. Tonight was one such time.  
  
"What should we do now?" Selphie whispered. "I don't think she wants our help."  
  
Rinoa just nodded, but she figured she should try anyway. "Fujin, I know I'm not your friend and all, but it helps to talk about your problems. You shouldn't let them eat you up." She looked at Fujin who appeared to be emotionless. 'How does she do that? One minute she was crying, and now she looks as if nothing happened.'  
  
"WANT TO KNOW?" Fujin spat. "LIKE YOU CARE."  
  
"Anyone would care if they saw someone upset," Selphie spoke up outstretching her hands to make the point.  
  
"TOO PERFECT TO UNDERSTAND." Fujin brushed past both girls and stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie stood in silent stupor. Both girls didn't know what to make of what just happened.  
  
"Uh.what did she mean by that?" Selphie finally asked.  
  
"I think I know," Rinoa said thoughtfully. "I was around her when I was with Seifer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's just forget it for now. Come on, let's join the others."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'What the hell would they know about anything?' Fujin thought bitterly. 'They don't have to worry about their appearance and people staring at them because they're normal.' Before she reached her booth, Fujin straighten her face so she wouldn't give away anything to Seifer. 'He has enough problems.' She slid back in the booth and was slightly pleased to find food in front of her. She and Seifer at their meal in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Seifer noticed some type of apprehension bubbling within Fujin and decided that enough was enough.  
  
"Fujin, come on. Will you just say what's on your mind? I had enough of this silent treatment shit we're doing."  
  
Fujin slowly put her fork down and regarded Seifer. "That's nice," she snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm tired of sitting here and brooding! We're supposed to be having a good time!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Then we shouldn't talk about it. It would ruin the good time."  
  
"Well fine then. Have it your way." Seifer was growing weary of the situation. "Then let's at least talk about something. I won't force you to talk about anything. I just want to have a good time.like we used to! Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"And I'm supposed to pretend? I don't feel like it anymore, it's useless!" Fujin argued back.  
  
"Well, why are we still here then? You wanna leave? I can have that arranged." Seifer flagged down Samantha. "We're ready to go, can I have the check please?"  
  
"Sure thing." Samantha sensed something was wrong, so she didn't even both to flirt with Seifer.  
  
After Seifer paid for their meal, the couple made their way in the direction of where the Garden was parked. It wasn't close to the 10:00 curfew, but the night was over as far as the both of them were concerned. Once they made it back to the Garden, Seifer walked Fujin to her dorm room. Once they reached the front door, Fujin immediately faced Seifer.  
  
"I'll tell you what the problem is. I'm so sick and tired of being treated like shit everywhere I go. I knew something like that would happen tonight! But, no matter how much I psych myself up for something like that, I'm still never prepared for the blow! I can't stand it anymore! I'm human like anyone else! Why can't people understand that? Why?!" Fujin sank down on the floor burying her head in her hands.  
  
Seifer sat down next to her, but he didn't say anything. He simply waited for her to continue.  
  
"I wanted to have a good time! It's so hard though when people stare at you like you're an abomination! I just want to fit in for once! Or at least people could leave me alone!" She let out a wretched sob and dissolved into tears.  
  
Seifer put his arm around Fujin's shoulders, pull her closer to him. "Hyne." He immediately became outraged at all the people who had brought so much hurt to Fujin even though he didn't know who all did.  
  
"No matter what, I'll be there to stand up for you. You tell me if anyone says something to you, understand?"  
  
Fujin sobs died down to sniffs. "No.I have to do this alone." She wiped her eye with the back of her hand. "I have to learn how to put up with it."  
  
Seifer gently toke hold of her face and turned her head toward him. "I remember a certain person told me that I didn't have to face my troubles alone. Why is it any different for you?"  
  
Fujin made direct eye contact with him. "Oh yeah I did say that, huh?" She chuckled softly. "Guess you caught me."  
  
"Sure did." Seifer rose to his feet and pulled Fujin with him. "Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah.I'll be fine." Fujin put her key in the door and pushed it open. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Sure thing. See ya later then." Before he could even begin to go to his room, he felt Fujin pull on his shirt. When he turned around, she pulled him into a gentle embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't have a better tine tonight," she said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Let's worry about the next time. I promise that it will be better. I'll make sure of that." 


	8. Relieve Me

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
A/N: The usual disclaimers apply. Once again, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed my story; it means a lot! Thanks for staying with me! Enjoy the ride!!  
  
Chapter 8 Relieve me  
  
In dorm room 116 in the boys' section of the dormitory an intense game of Triple Triad was occurring. A past time indulged in by many, it was classified as a game that's easy to learn, but hard to master. As far as Seifer was concerned, he was a master. It was true that he could hold his own in the game, but calling himself a master was a bit of a stretch.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me?" Seifer peered down at his two cards with confidence. 'I got this,' he thought.  
  
"Hey I can try, ya know," Raijin replied. He stared thoughtfully at the playing surface trying to think of his next his next move.  
  
"C'mon, I ain't got all day!" Seifer exclaimed impatiently.  
  
Raijin finally decided his move and successful trapped himself. He had Seifer trapped up until that point. Raijin was good in his own rite and he could hold his own also, but he could never beat Seifer.  
  
"Plus!" Seifer shouted jubilantly. He turned over all of Raijin's adjacent cards and won the game.  
  
"Ahhh, ya got me again!" Raijin wheeled back in his chair in anguish. "Good game, ya know! I was so close!"  
  
"Close wasn't good enough," Seifer laughed. He outstretched his hand expectantly. "Give me your best card. You're lucky that it wasn't the All rule."  
  
Raijin laughed heartily and handed over his best card. "Here ya are man. I can't play you anymore, ya know. You'll have my whole collection, ya know!"  
  
After the intense game, both boys decided that they needed a well-earned snack. Seifer hadn't eaten much breakfast that morning, but Raijin wanted to eat just to eat. Raijin found some chips and Seifer presented a couple bottles of beer that he snuck in the dorm. Once they settled down, Seifer figured that he would make small talk even though bigger things were on his mind.  
  
"So Raijin, did they post the results of the written test yet?" Seifer took a swig of beer and waited expectantly.  
  
Raijin shoved a mouthful of chips in his mouth and added beer. "Yeaf. Fey fust fid foday." "Could you please talk when you finish chewing? I can't understand shit you're saying."  
  
Raijin swallowed hard and looked at Seifer. "Sorry, ya know. I guess ya want to know how I did?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"The posse is once again in business, ya know!"  
  
"Hey, you passed!" Seifer regained his composure. "I mean, I knew it all along. Does Fujin know?"  
  
"I saw her in the hallway and told her. I know she was happy for me even though she's not the most expressive person, ya know." Raijin polished off his snack and began to contemplate what else he wanted to eat. "So? How are ya'll doin? Sorry we couldn't hang out together in Deling City, I was showing my date around, ya know."  
  
"We're doing okay. It's just that she has a lot of stuff to deal with..."  
  
"Yeah. She's been through a lot, ya know. I don't know how she does it, ya know."  
  
Seifer grew quiet. He knew the truth. Once he thought that Fujin could take everything that was dished to her. It seemed like it since she always hid her emotions with a veil of impassiveness. Seifer realized that it was Fujin's habit to torture herself with everyone's snide comments until she reached her breaking point. She would convince herself that all the negative remarks were true. The result was what Seifer had experienced last night.  
  
"Seifer? What's wrong? Ya gotta tell me what's on your mind, ya know."  
  
Seifer snapped himself out of his daydream and shared his thoughts with his friend. "She can't take it, man. Last night she completely lost it."  
  
Instantly Raijin's eyes filled with anger. "What happened?" If there was anything in the world that he hated, it was someone torturing his sister. "Someone brought it on, huh?"  
  
"Some bitch of a woman! We were minding our own business and then she accused Fujin of bothering her! That woman was staring at Fujin like she had never seen a girl before!" Seifer didn't notice that he rose from his seat when he started to talk about that night again.  
  
"Is that so? What else happened, ya know?"  
  
"Some police officer on patrol came over and then had the balls to say that me and Fujin were hassling her! It seems like no matter where Fujin goes, everything is her fault!"  
  
"True. But Seifer, how come ya get all worked up now? I mean, ever since ya started dating ya seem like ya care more," Raijin observed cautiously. He wondered what came over Seifer all of a sudden.  
  
"I always cared!" Seifer exploded. "I guess I never gave it much thought before though."  
  
Seifer and Raijin sat in complete silence, thinking about the well being of their fellow posse member. To Seifer, it seemed like things had gotten even more complicated since he and Fujin admitted their feelings. Before either would acknowledge them, Seifer felt as if he didn't have to care as much. He and Fujin never discussed personal feelings around each other. Seifer had always talked to Raijin, but Fujin kept everything to herself.  
  
'Why does everything seem so fucked up now?' Seifer wanted a direct answer that he knew he wouldn't get.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin punched the punching bag with frightening force. For each blow, she imagined a different person who had tormented her. She continued her barrage of punches and kicks until her muscles screamed with pain. After her intense workout, Fujin sat on some nearby mats to regain some of her energy. After toweling some sweat off her face, she took a satisfying drink of bottle water. Even in the gym she couldn't find any peace; several students were looking in her direction, but for a different reason. They were amazed that such a small woman had so much power welling inside her.  
  
After getting a shower and changing into her usual attire, Fujin headed to the library to pick up a book of poems she had been waiting for. As she was waiting at the front desk for one of the library committee girls to get her book, Rinoa, who was studying the different books on the shelves walked up to Fujin as soon as she saw her.  
  
"Um Fujin, hi," Rinoa greeted nervously.  
  
"GREETING." The library girl finally handed the book over to Fujin and told her to have a nice day.  
  
Fujin was about to walk out of the library when Rinoa stopped her.  
  
"Can I talk to you? About last night..?" Rinoa asked wringing her hands nervously. She didn't want to seem like a meddler, but Fujin's behavior in the ladies room last night had her a little worried. She and Fujin were not friends in the least, but they had known each for a while. Rinoa knew Fujin long enough to be concerned about her.  
  
Fujin glanced at Rinoa and walked out of the library without another word. Rinoa knew that Fujin wanted her to follow. Fujin wanted to talk about outside of the library, where it wouldn't be so quiet. Once outside, Fujin turned and faced Rinoa.  
  
"TALK." Fujin had nothing else better to do, so she figured that she would hear her out.  
  
"Well, I was kinda worried about you. You seemed so hurt. What happened?"  
  
"THINGS."  
  
"Oh.. Well, like what?"  
  
"PREJUDICE."  
  
"Oh." Rinoa knew exactly what Fujin meant. When she and Seifer used to date, there were times when Fujin and Raijin followed along with Seifer and Rinoa to clubs. She noticed that people were always staring at Fujin in wonder because of her platinum hair and red eyes. At that time, Fujin had both of her eyes. Even then, people never knew what to make of someone who happens to be an albino. It got even worse when Fujin lost her eye several months after.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't really matter what people think. Only what you think of yourself is what should matter."  
  
"NOT SO SIMPLE."  
  
"Sure it is. You have to be brave enough to know when not to care."  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
Rinoa sighed. It was difficult to convince Fujin otherwise. Still, she tried.  
  
"Nobody can tell you about your life. You don't have to agree with what they say. I don't get bent out of shape when someone says something negative about me."  
  
"NO REASON."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Fujin was slowly losing her patience. 'How can anyone like her understand what I'm going through? And who would say something negative about her? She's too damn perfect.'  
  
"Fujin, what do you mean?" Rinoa repeated.  
  
"TOO PERFECT!" Fujin snapped. Immediately, Rinoa lurched backward in shock. Several students who were walking the halls stopped to look at the scene.  
  
"HAVE NO IDEA!" Fujin continued. "NEVER DID!"  
  
All Rinoa could do was stand there and take in what Fujin was saying. She was still shocked to see the amount of hurt that crossed Fujin's face.  
  
"You're right," Rinoa said quietly looking down at her feet. "I don't. I never did have to deal with being an outcast. At least not in the way you experience it. When I was with the Forest Owls, I guess that I had to deal with being an outcast; my father was with the Galbadian government and there I was rebelling against it. When I first joined, everyone was skeptical thinking that I would turn them all in or something. I wasn't accepted at first, but eventually they did. In your case, no one wants to accept you."  
  
Rinoa looked at Fujin sadly surprised to see that she was still listening. She decided to continue.  
  
"I know it isn't easy. But if you have someone there for you, it should make it a little better." When Rinoa said this, Fujin thought about what she told Seifer. 'I told him that he would never face his troubles alone. I shouldn't have to either.'  
  
"DIFFICULTY IS IMMENSE." Then Fujin gave a small smile. "BUT WILL TRY."  
  
Rinoa laughed shakily and suddenly hugged Fujin. Surprised, Fujin stood completely still. Gingerly, she patted Rinoa on the back and gently pushed her off.  
  
Rinoa regained self-control and straightened herself up. "I'm so sorry! I guess I lost myself there! I guess I react to happiness a little too strongly, huh?" Rinoa nervously ran her fingers through her dark, highlighted hair.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin straightened her jacket, pulling out a few small wrinkles.  
  
"Sorry about that. I won't do that ever again."  
  
"BETTER NOT."  
  
Rinoa laughed nervously and looked around at all the other students that were standing in the hallway. "What are you looking at?!" She snapped embarrassed.  
  
Fujin shook her head and smiled to herself. "THANK YOU."  
  
Rinoa whipped around to regard Fujin. "What? Oh sure, don't mention it."  
  
"I WON'T." Fujin turned away from Rinoa and walked toward the direction of the dorms. Rinoa simply watched her for a moment before snapping once more at the on lookers.  
  
"All right! You can all go back to minding you own business now!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin had to admit that she felt a little better after talking (yelling) with Rinoa. Her mind was a little more at ease when she arrived at her room. She knew that Rose was spending the day with her friends in Deling City. Now she wouldn't have to be bothered with her. Fujin turned her key in the lock and pushed open the door. To her surprise, she found Seifer sitting on her bed looking at several magazines that sat on her nightstand. Fujin had given Seifer a spare key to the room, which explained his presence. She slammed the door to get his attention. Seifer didn't even jump.  
  
"Hey Fuj. I need to talk to you," Seifer called. "Come on back."  
  
Fujin walked into her room and sat next to him, leaning back to place her book on one of the shelves beside her bed. "Question. How did you manage to avoid Rose the queen bitch? She would love to be caught alone with you."  
  
"I saw her in the hallway earlier and asked her where she was going. By pretending to flirt with her she told me where she was going and when in hopes of getting me to come along," Seifer explained smugly.  
  
"You were just PRETENDING to flirt?" Fujin accused.  
  
"You can't trap me this time," Seifer retorted.  
  
Fujin eyed Seifer warningly before speaking again. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was just thinking..." Fujin mind began to wonder. 'I know what this means. He's already giving up on me,' she thought apprehensively.  
  
"that things were easier before we uh, became more than friends. It seems like we had more fun when we were just friends. No pressure or all the things happen right now. You get what I'm saying?"  
  
Fujin sat in silence trying to figure it all out. 'No I don't get what you're saying,' she thought anxiously. "I don't get what you mean," she said aloud.  
  
'I can't believe I'm at a loss for words!' Seifer was exasperated. 'The great Seifer Almasy at a loss for words,' he mused. "What I mean to say Fujin is that I want to know why things got so complicated. Why now? I thought that things would be the same, but they're not. I just want to know what happened!" Seifer slammed down the magazine he was holding on the bed.  
  
Fujin breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. So he wasn't giving up on her.  
  
"Things were always complicated. You just noticing them now more so than ever." Fujin glanced at Seifer and continued. "This was one of the things I was thinking about last night. I finally came to the conclusion that some people are scared of committing themselves to someone." She turned her full attention to Seifer and looked deeply into his eyes. "You're one of those people. I knew it all along though. Even though you're scared, you still want to try. I knew that when you were trying to reassure me last night in the hallway."  
  
"It's like I say one thing and mean another huh?" Seifer asked gloomily.  
  
"Not exactly. I know that you honestly want to try." Fujin rested her head on Seifer's shoulder. "I can't ask anything more than that."  
  
Seifer slipped his arm around her slim shoulders. "You're something else Fujin. You're so understanding. It almost freaks me out."  
  
"Only when it comes to you. I know you better than anyone."  
  
"Even Rinoa didn't really understand me."  
  
Fujin gazed at Seifer. "Funny you should mention her. I ran into her today and she tried to talk me out of depression." Seifer gave Fujin a curious look.  
  
"Really? Did it work?"  
  
"A little. She even hugged me."  
  
"I hope you didn't hurt her too much," Seifer chuckled.  
  
"It was okay. She would probably hug a tree if it made her happy."  
  
The couple sat in content silence. They both felt that what needed to be said was said. Fujin felt more comfortable with being so close to Seifer. He gave her added security that no one else could and the extra security was welcome. Seifer had never been so close to anyone before. Fujin made him feel as if nothing else mattered. Even though she was small in stature, her heart that most felt was cold, was big and warm.  
  
Seifer ran his fingers through Fujin's soft platinum hair and closed his eyes. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Fujin's face moved closer to his. In the next second, Seifer found himself in a kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. With that one gesture, Fujin allowed all her anxieties to melt away. It seemed as if everything that she felt for Seifer was in that one kiss. After she pulled away, Seifer sat in stunned silence.  
  
"You're really something else, Fujin," Seifer whispered. "That was unexpected."  
  
"Expect a lot more."  
  
With that, she pulled him into another gentle embrace.  
  
  
  
So??? Did ya like??? I certainly hope so! Let me know in the reviews, okay? Thanks! 


	9. Here We Go Again

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
All usual disclaimers apply.I wish I did own 'em tho.. I do own Rose and Macy unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 9 Here We Go Again  
  
For their last day near Deling City, the student body flocked back to the city to shop, eat, and probably cause a little trouble. The posse was no different. It was a hell of a lot better to wonder in the city then wonder around Garden. They decided to go down to the Shopping Arcade to upgrade their weapons. As they walked along the strip, the posse received a few curious stares but that was about it. Seifer was mildly pleased that no one made a show out of staring at Fujin.  
  
After upgrading their weapons, Seifer and his posse headed to "Jason's" for lunch. Even though it was early afternoon, it was as crowded as it usually was at night. For the first time, Fujin actually looked at her surroundings. The walls were painted a candy apple red with several framed posters hanging on the walls. It was dimly lit, but bright sunshine shone through the windows casting itself on various tables that were lined up near the windows. The decibel level was earsplitting to those not accustomed to the noise. Various groups of people and couples were chatting over plates of food and drinks. The din from plates and glasses also filled the air. The sounds unified to generate a cacophonous atmosphere.  
  
After they were seated at their table and finished ordering their food, the posse began talking about what was going on around school and their classes. Suddenly, Raijin's eyes lit up. Unfortunately, he spotted the karaoke stage.  
  
"Heeeeeey! A karaoke stage! Today, I'm gonna wow the crowd, ya know!" He began pointing frantically at the stage.  
  
"Oh yeah? You think all the practicing in the shower makes you a star now, huh?" Seifer asked sarcastically.  
  
Raijin gulped down half of his drink and nodded. "That's right, ya know. When I'm through you'll be dying for an encore, ya know!"  
  
"Or be dying from laughing," Fujin quipped.  
  
"Hey now! That's not true, ya know!"  
  
Presently on the stage was an enthusiastic teenaged male crooning a love song while dancing slowly out of time with the music. He stepped off the stage toward a young woman and kneeling in front of her and taking her hand. She giggled mainly because he was putting on an embarrassing show.  
  
"Is that how you're gonna be?" Seifer questioned while jerking a thumb in the boy's direction.  
  
"Even better, ya know!" Raijin bellowed proudly.  
  
"Hyne knows that's not good," Fujin snorted.  
  
There was a break in performances since the next person was prepping themselves for their time in the spotlight. The waitress arrived with the trio's food and refilled drinks. She practically slammed their food down and was a little more careful with the drinks. She snappishly asked if they needed anything else and stormed off to another table when Seifer told her they didn't. As they dug into their meals, a girl dressed in a tight fitting skirt, an equally tight purple top with a dangerously low neckline and black suede heeled boots step onto the stage. She sauntered up to the microphone and made a show out of saying how wonderful it was to be on stage and all. Fujin glanced up out of curiosity and noticed that it was none other than the queen of bitches: Rose Jessica Madison.  
  
"Well, I hope that you all like my little song," Rose squealed while winking at the males in the audience. "Because I would hate to think that I could get booed off the stage!"  
  
"I'd never boo you, baby!" an eager male called out. His girlfriend immediately punched him in his shoulder.  
  
Rose giggled and continued, "I appreciate it! Let's get this show on the road!" She took the microphone in hand and waited for the music to start.  
  
Rose decided on a cheesy pop love song called "I Just Keep Falling For You Over and Over Again". The music was paced at a danceable tune, but it was extremely sugary. No one seemed to mind it much; at least the male part of the audience didn't. Her singing was completely off key and ill timed, but who was paying attention to that? The manner in which she sang it convinced most guys that she kept falling for them. She didn't have to look at the nearby screen for the words to the song; she already knew it by heart.  
  
"Ugh! I hate stuff like this, ya know," Raijin complained. He looked in Rose's direction and frowned. "Too sugary, ya know."  
  
"Who's paying attention to the song? The performance is what counts!" Seifer hooted.  
  
Fujin didn't even bother to get upset at Seifer's comment since she knew that he was responding to Rose an a typical male fashion. She looked at Rose in bland interest and shook her head. Fujin could never understand girls like Rose and why they insisted on throwing themselves at boys. Rose strolled up to another lucky guy and shook her chest in his face. He got a good view of her chest and nearly creamed in his pants. It was obvious that he had never been that close to a girl before.  
  
"What a show," Fujin muttered, folding her arms.  
  
Seifer turned his attention to Fujin and asked, "What's that, Fuj?"  
  
"I said, 'what a show'," Fujin repeated. "The song is awful and her performance is even worse."  
  
"Yeah, she can't sing for nothing," Seifer admitted. He was paying too much attention to Rose's top and what it contained.  
  
Fujin grunted and resumed to eating her food. 'I wonder what would happen if I wore a top like that? Seifer would probably think I lost my mind..' Fujin thought sarcastically.  
  
Rose bounced her way through the crowd and headed over to another table that consisted of a group of guys a few years older than her. She perched herself on the edge of the table and began to sing the chorus of the song.  
  
"IIIIIIIIII just keep faaaaaaaaaaalling for you, over and over againnnnnnnnn! Without you I cannot liiiiiiive, I'm giving allllllll I gooootta give, If there's oooooone thing I could aaaaask youuuuu It's to neeeeeeeever leave me feeling blue."  
  
The group loved it and began cheering as if she were really a pop sensation. Next she sauntered toward the posse's table. Rose saw this performance she was giving as a real opportunity to get over to Seifer and turn up the charm. 'Now's my chance!' she thought wickedly.  
  
Fujin and Raijin noticed that she was heading and her direction. Fujin firmly set her jaw in place and immediately glared at Seifer. He turned and looked at her questionably. Raijin glanced at his sister and wondering if she was about to come across the table and jump Rose.  
  
Belting out her sound even stronger, she came over to Seifer and placed herself right in his lap. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pretending that Seifer had been her boyfriend all along. Her chest was a little too close to his line of vision and he kept sneaking a peek at her abundant cleavage.  
  
"Uh, she's getting a little carried away, ya know?" Raijin assumed thoughtfully.  
  
Fujin smiled thinly and looked downright evil. She wasn't as upset with Seifer as she was with Rose. Rose had continued to make a show until she hit the last note of her song. She received a vigorous amount of applause from the guys and hissing from the girls. As she rose up off of Seifer's lap, she leaned a little toward Fujin inconspicuously and whispered:  
  
"How was that, bitch?"  
  
Before Raijin could say "ya know", Fujin leaped up from her seat and nearly decked Rose. Raijin grabbed Fujin's arm while Rose narrowly made her escape. Raijin did his best in calming Fujin down, but he only succeeded in making her even more enraged.  
  
"Fujin! What's the matter with you?" Seifer shouted incredulously. "Why did you try to sock her?"  
  
Fujin was too steamed to even answer him so Raijin did instead, "From where you were sitting, you couldn't hear what she said, ya know. She called Fujin a bitch, ya know!"  
  
"What?" Seifer glimpsed at Fujin. "Fujin!" he hollered. He was trying to get her attention since she was still glowering at Rose. She finally turned her head slowly towards him.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
'Uh oh, she's pissed!' Seifer noticed. "You wanna leave now?"  
  
Fujin sighed heavily. "I won't let her spoil my day any more than she has."  
  
Raijin spoke up. "Let's just leave anyway, ya know."  
  
"Yeah. If Fujin stays in here another minute with her, she'll probably try to kill her," Seifer reasoned. He waved the waitress down for their check. Full of attitude, she handed over the check, which Seifer snatched out of her hand. After the trio split the bill, Seifer handed her the exact amount and didn't bother to tip.  
  
Once they all got outside, the posse began to walk in the direction of the Shopping Arcade once more. Seifer and Raijin decided to let Fujin cool off for a few more moments and sort things out in her mind. They carried on a normal conversation and eventually Fujin joined in. For the rest of the day, they spent the day together having as much fun as they used too and nearly getting in trouble with the police. Just like old times.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Macy, you should've seen the look on her face!" Rose exclaimed gleefully. She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and continued. "She looked like she wanted to kill me!"  
  
"Really?! I wish I could've been there!" Macy squealed while jumping in place. "I was out with my boyfriend, but we should've stopped in 'Jason's' though!"  
  
"It was one of the priceless moments! She should've never thought that she could handle me!" Rose laughed snobbishly and tossed her hair.  
  
"Absolutely! Obviously, she doesn't know what she's doing!"  
  
Rose sat down on a stool at the island in the dorm and grabbed an apple from Fujin's fruit bowl. She munched on it thoughtfully and spoke again.  
  
"I think Seifer's into me."  
  
Macy took a seat beside her friend. "What makes you think so now?"  
  
Rose turned the apple around in her hand. "Because when I was doing my little performance I sat on his lap and sang to him. He couldn't stop staring at my chest!"  
  
"Shut UP! Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah I'm serious! Fujin the pirate nightmare got all insecure! She was seething!"  
  
"Once a guy falls for your charm, it's hard to get released from it," Macy stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, of course," Rose breezily replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Raijin went ahead to his and Seifer's dorm, Seifer accompanied Fujin on the way to her room. They talked mostly about the upcoming SeeD field exam and preparing for it. Once they got to her door the topic got a little more serious.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, Fujin," Seifer started. "I kinda forgot how much you hate her."  
  
"Oh, Rose? What should I have expected anyway? I knew she would do something like that," Fujin sighed waving off his apology. "You acted like a typical male."  
  
"Hey, there's nothing typical about me!" Seifer huffed.  
  
"Except your hormones," Fujin shot back.  
  
"Point. Do you really think I could go for someone like her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Fujin shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Because you always dated types like her. The real trashy type of girl. The only exception was Rinoa. But I thought that she was trash too when I first met her. I used to think that I could never compete with them."  
  
"Do you still think that now?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Good. I realized that girls like that aren't really serious about relationships. At the time I wasn't either, but at some point I got tired of going from girl to girl. They were practically all the same. I needed a challenge-"  
  
"Like me," Fujin interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. It's funny though. If I remember correctly, you came to me first."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I knew it! The boyish charm gets 'em every time!" Seifer cracked.  
  
Fujin punched him lightly in the arm and chuckled. "You're an idiot."  
  
"But you love this idiot," Seifer stated proudly.  
  
"True." Fujin glanced at Seifer's watch. "I gotta get some sleep. We have class tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Well, good night Fujin." Both looked up and down the hallway. When it was clear, Seifer kissed her on the lips quickly.  
  
"Next time I want a real one," Fujin snapped lightheartedly. Seifer started to head into the direction of the boys' dorms.  
  
"You got it," Seifer called as he walked up the hallway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rose, it's getting late," Macy gulped in between laughs. "We have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Stay for about five more minutes though! I have a little more to tell you about the pirate!"  
  
"Okay, but only five minutes," Macy warned.  
  
As Rose started her little tale about Fujin, the subject walked into the room. Rose didn't even bother to stop; she kept talking as if Fujin weren't there. Still in a good mood, Fujin proceeded to her room, ignoring Rose and changing into her sweats.  
  
"I'm telling you, once I'm through with him, Seifer will only be able to think of one person and that's me," Rose bragged.  
  
Fujin started to listen to what Rose was saying after she heard Seifer's name.  
  
"You really think so?" Macy squeaked.  
  
"I KNOW so."  
  
Fujin walked out of her room to grab a quick snack from the mini refrigerator behind Rose in the kitchenette. What she heard next sent her over the edge.  
  
"Isn't that right, you ghoulish nightmare?"  
  
Fujin had it with Rose's snide remarks and the moves she was trying to put on Seifer. Fujin remained motionless, still crouching near the refrigerator so Rose decided to attack her once more believing that Fujin was left defenseless.  
  
"Sorry girlie, but don't get you hopes to high. Seifer doesn't like freaks for girlfriends. He would actually want someone normal for once."  
  
That did it. Fujin slowly rose to her feat. While Rose and Macy were laughing at what they thought was a spectacular joke, Fujin brought her hand up rapidly and sharply back handed Rose in the face. Macy yelped as Rose nearly fell off the stool, but caught hold of the counter. The blow stunned her and she didn't even bother to hit Fujin back. Macy immediately rushed to Rose's side trying to snap her out of her daze as Fujin headed towards her bedroom. Rose recovered from the blow and glowering at Fujin while holding her face.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Fujin spat before she forcefully slid her door shut.  
  
The two girls sat in stunned silence at the scene that had just passed. Immediately, Rose started planning her revenge.  
  
"This means war.."  
  
  
  
Rose finally got what her ass deserved! Too bad that's not the end of it.. Oh by the way, the song "I Just Keep Falling For You Over and Over Again" is copyright of me and anyone could steal it if they wish. Until next time, everybody! 


	10. Voices

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
I don't own nobody, Square does and I wish I could make some kind of money, but alas, I cannot..  
  
A/N: This will be an explanatory chapter more than anything, because a CERTAIN friend of mine has a few objections. Well, now I'm out to amend my mistakes for him. So here goes:  
  
Chapter 10 - Voices  
  
Fujin woke up early after barely being able to sleep the night before. She was still enraged about her encounter with Rose, but deeply satisfied since she nearly knocked Rose senseless. Fujin wasn't one to slap anyone; she was more into kicking Raijin's right shin, but Rose had decided to take Fujin to her breaking point.  
  
She headed in the direction of the cafeteria, anxious for some breakfast and coffee. Fujin felt like a zombie, but unlike zombies, she had an enormous appetite for some food. She walked into the cafeteria pleased to see that they were barely any students in there. It was a little before 7:00 and the usual breakfast rush didn't start until at least 7:30. She retrieved her coffee and bagel from the cafeteria line and headed straight out of the cafeteria.  
  
Fujin wanted nothing more than peace and quiet and to be able to sort things out. She headed to the quad knowing that no one would be there. She perched herself on a low wall and began to eat her breakfast thoughtfully. Her encounter with Rose had started her to think about why she was so protective of Seifer. It had always been that way since she could remember. 'Ever since we became like family..' Fujin had felt the need to protect Seifer from someone like Rose. 'Girls like her made him feel so lost in the first place,' Fujin thought bitterly. 'He would pursue something temporary and in the end wanted something more.'  
  
What makes you think he wants you? A voice chided.  
  
'I don't really know...'  
  
Seifer's used to something better.  
  
'Like what?'  
  
Girls like Rose.  
  
'That's not true...'  
  
Oh yes it is. You're far from normal, the voice scoffed.  
  
'Tell me something I don't know.' Fujin reached up and touched her eye patch delicately. Sighing heavily, she dejectedly put her breakfast to the side. She buried her face in her hands and began to tremble slightly.  
  
Oh stop it. Stop being so weak, the voice said venomously. You already knew the truth when you confessed your feelings. Did you really think he was serious?  
  
'He wouldn't lie to me...not something like this..'  
  
Why wouldn't he?  
  
'Because we've been through too much already.'  
  
Fujin was referring when Seifer was manipulated to Ultemecia. Fujin and Raijin were willing to be by Seifer's side until the end, even it meant making enemies out of the very people they attended school with. The two of them ended up fighting Squall and his friends twice in efforts of not allowing them to interfere with Seifer's romantic dream. Fujin wanted nothing more than Seifer to be happy, but that didn't mean she actually agreed with what he was doing. He was helping a demented sorceress from the future to destroy the very world that they had all lived on. Fujin and Raijin had decided that enough was enough and wanted Seifer to come to his sense. Eventually, he came around and together the three of them decided to start their lives over again.  
  
It was Seifer's idea to even return to Balamb Garden. He had said he knew he was SeeD material as well as Fujin and Raijin. They were anxious about returning since they had gotten used to from hotel to hotel making a living with odd jobs. Even thought it was far from the type of life they wanted to live, somehow they had found some type of small comfort in what they were doing. Having to face everyone at the Garden left them all feeling as if they needed to justify their actions. Headmaster Cid and Edea had welcomed them back with open arms and decided to let bygones be bygones; especially Edea. She knew the pain of manipulation.  
  
'After all that, I realized that what I felt for Seifer was more than just friendship,' Fujin mused sadly. For some reason, that period of awkwardness had brought her even closer to Seifer than she had even imagined.  
  
Do you think he feels that way? the voice rudely interrupted.  
  
'I can't really say..but I hope so.'  
  
Hope, huh? And where has that gotten you? Didn't you hope that Seifer wouldn't go too far with his romantic dream?  
  
'Yeah..'  
  
And what happened? Didn't he go too far?  
  
'Yeah, but-'  
  
No buts. So then that means he probably wouldn't feel that way then.  
  
Fujin sighed heavily and simply looked up to the cloudless sky for some sort of answer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rose groggily walked into the bathroom and took a look at her face in the mirror. After being decked by Fujin, she wanted her revenge. Rose sported an angry bruise on her right cheek and wounded pride.  
  
'I'm not through with her yet. Now it's time to get down to business.' Rose showered and dressed all the while thinking of what kind of harm she could bring to Fujin. Used to getting what she wanted, Rose would not allowed Fujin to be in the way of someone she had wanted for some time now. As far as she was concerned, Seifer was ruining himself by hanging around the likes of Fujin.  
  
Rose was from a pretty wealthy family, not exactly filthy rich, but well to do. Her parents had always wanted what was best for her and what she considered to be the best. Seifer may not have been the best guy around, but she wanted him badly. Because of her upbringing, she was spoiled rotten and always believed that what she wanted was something that she deserved.  
  
'And she doesn't deserve him, I do,' Rose mused sourly as she applied her makeup. 'I'll do anything it takes. That ghoulish nightmare doesn't know WHO she's dealing with. Playtime is OVER.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Realizing that she had class today, Fujin headed in the direction of the elevators. Lost in a daze of confusion, she paced slowly toward the elevator and lazily pushed the button to go up. She snapped to attention when the elevator dinged its arrival. Once she stepped in, she leaned against the wall lost in thought. Even though a couple of students stepped in with her, Fujin hardly paid any attention to their idle chatter. The elevator reached the second floor and all stepped off of it, headed to their respective classes. Fujin had always been pleased about the rule that stated that students should be ten minutes early to each class. This rule enabled Fujin to have some downtime to clear her thoughts before class started.  
  
She arrived at Quistis' classroom pushing her way through the crowd of Treppies that usually gathered at the door. She sat down at her terminal and turned it on staring into the screen as if the boot up sequence was the most interesting thing. She proceeded to check her email and such until Quistis walked in.  
  
"Good morning everyone," she greeted as she placed her belongings on her desk. "Did everyone have a nice weekend? Deling City is a pretty good place to unwind."  
  
Students' enthusiastic replies filled the room.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear. All right, let's get down to business. As you all know, the SeeD field exam is this coming Thursday. For those of you who are candidate SeeD and actually passed the written-"  
  
A few students groaned in misery. It was obvious that they had not been amongst those who passed. Quistis chuckled slightly and continued.  
  
"-I hope you will be prepared. This is a very important step in your lives. It is serious and you can be killed if you are reckless." Quistis surveyed her students around the room trying to spot any overachievers. "Be smart and don't try to play the hero. It wouldn't be the first time that Garden lost a few students over something so ridiculous."  
  
While Quistis was in the midst of her lecture, Xu's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Quistis, I need to see Fujin Kazeno in my office."  
  
'What now?' Fujin thought groaning inwardly.  
  
"Certainly Xu." Quistis nodded at Fujin giving her a curious look.  
  
Several students' jeers and snide comments followed Fujin as she walked out of the room. As she walked to the elevator, she knew exactly why she was summoned to Xu's office. She punched the button to go up to the third floor. It arrived quickly since most people where in class. The elevator made its trek up to the third floor and arrived shortly after she stepped in.  
  
Fujin walked up to the desk and spoke. "GREETING. XU CALLED."  
  
"Just a minute," Lucy's replied snappishly. She didn't care for Fujin's tone. "Xu, a student is here to see you," she said into an intercom.  
  
"Send them in please."  
  
"You may go in," Lucy barked.  
  
Fujin rolled her eye and went into Xu's office where she was waiting behind her desk. The office was medium sized fitting into Garden's metallic structure. The only wooden objects were the desk and some shelves that were built into the wall.  
  
"Have a seat Miss Kazeno." Xu gestured to a brown leather chair in front of her desk. "Now, I received a call this morning from a student saying that you had attacked her." Xu waited for an agreement.  
  
Fujin sat stoically in her chair and just stared at Xu.  
  
"Am I right, Miss Kazeno?" Xu prodded.  
  
Fujin decided that she had better answer this time. "PERHAPS."  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"COULD HAVE." Fujin folded her arms haughtily.  
  
"Well, I had another student confirm that you did indeed hit her."  
  
"DEFENDING SELF."  
  
"You were defending yourself? From what?"  
  
"ATTACK."  
  
Xu sighed impatiently. "Well, how did she attack you?"  
  
"VERBALLY."  
  
"So you took it upon yourself to belt her in the face, huh? Let me guess..it had something to do with Seifer didn't it?" Xu asked accusingly.  
  
Fujin simply shrugged. She didn't feel like all the scrutiny today.  
  
"I knew it. When will you learn? You can't go punishing everyone who says something you don't like about Seifer! I thought that you would stop this sort of behavior when we enrolled you back into Garden, but I guess I was wrong! You must stop acting like you have the right to do what you want when it comes to Seifer! You can't control what people say so stop trying! This is getting way out of hand!" Xu ranted angrily.  
  
"You're about to take a big step in your life. Do you want to blow your chances over something so trivial?" Xu waited expectantly for an answer.  
  
"NEGATIVE," Fujin huffed while rolling her eye.  
  
"Fine then. I'm letting you off the hook this time; I would hate to suspend when the field exam is right around the corner. I don't expect to see you in here anymore, understand?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin got up to her feet and headed for the door angrily. She did not need anyone yelling at her today; there was already too much on her mind. 'Damn Rose,' she thought heatedly. 'Dammit to everyone.'  
  
Class had been over by the time Xu was through with Fujin. She went to her room to retrieve her weapon and headed towards the training center to take her anger out on the monsters.  
  
~*~*~ Seifer had gone to the library feeling the need for some quiet. To him, it seemed as if everything was extremely noisy. He had already heard about Fujin and Rose's unpleasant encounter from the night before from students around the school. It left him thinking about all kinds of quirks in Fujin's behavior. She had always been so protective.  
  
'What the hell would she hit her for?' Seifer pondered.  
  
He had always known that Fujin had been very protective of him since he had known her. It was about 7 years ago when he first met her and Raijin. They were both outcasts and for some reason, Seifer felt the need to stick up for them. Even then, he was feared by a lot of students. The three of them made a pact and thus became like a small, close knit family. Since then, Fujin and Raijin had always been at his side. Fujin had grown increasingly protective over the years. Perhaps she felt the need to return the gesture he had made years ago.  
  
I just think you're confused, a voice said sarcastically  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
Do you really think that you have something for her?  
  
'Who?'  
  
Fujin.  
  
'Well, of course..she's my friend.'  
  
That's right. A FRIEND. It's nothing more than that.  
  
'What the hell do you mean?' Seifer ran a frustrated hand through his short blond hair.  
  
Face it. You just feel the need to like her since she's in love with you. You're only giving her what SHE wants, the voice replied scornfully.  
  
'What she wants..'  
  
That's right. If you allow yourself to do that, you lose your freedom. There are other girls; nice normal girls with less emotional baggage.  
  
'Yeah..'  
  
What about what YOU want? Don't you want a nice normal girl? For Hyne's sake, she's way too overprotective of you. You said it was eerie yourself before. Just let it go Seifer.  
  
'Let it go..  
  
~*~*~ Blood sprayed on Fujin's face as the decapitated the Grat that was before her. Its long arms drooped to its side as it died. Hearing a rustling sound behind her, she turned around to be greeted face to face with a Grendel. The grotesque, dragon like beast was smaller than an average dragon, but still powerful. It lunged at her, trying to swipe her face with its large, clawed hand. She leapt back and hurled her pinwheel at the large beast. The weapon sailed close to the ground and sliced the monster in its face.  
  
The Grendel roared in pain and immediately charged at Fujin. Since she was light on her feet, she sidestepped it swiftly, thus the monster charged past her and crashed into a nearby bush. Fujin readied her weapon as the monster dislodged itself from the bush. Tired of the song and dance, she cast Tornado to weaken it. Then she hurled her pinwheel once more for a lethal blow in its head. It roared in agony and expired.  
  
Fujin sighed heavily and decided that she had enough for one day. She strapped her pinwheel on her back by tying a rope around it and herself and headed out of the training center. As she walked in the main hall of the Garden, her mind began to wonder once more.  
  
'What is going on? What am I doing?'  
  
You're being aggressive is what, the voice chided once more.  
  
'I came on too strong..' Fujin collapsed on a nearby bench overwhelmed with worry.  
  
Absolutely. You said too much at one time.  
  
'I was only telling Seifer what I felt.'  
  
You should've kept it to yourself. What makes you think he even cares? The voice asked disdainfully.  
  
'He does..'  
  
Has he ever asked you?  
  
'Well, no..'  
  
Then that settles it.  
  
"Maybe it does," Fujin spoke aloud.  
  
At a little distance away, Seifer walked slowly up the hallway trying to clear his thoughts. He wondered what came over him and why Fujin seemed like a problem all of a sudden. As he walked closer to where Fujin was sitting, he spotted her and his heart immediately jumped to his throat.  
  
'She's right there! Well, I guess it's now or never.'  
  
Seifer walked up to the bench and quietly seated himself next to Fujin. She turned her head quickly, wondering who intruded on her quiet moment. Seeing that it was Seifer, she immediately began to panic inwardly.  
  
'Hyne! Talk about circumstances..'  
  
Fujin could tell that he must have had something on his mind. She decided to make it a little easier for him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked stiffly.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
I hate doing something like this! Now, the circus truly begins. I want to take this time to thank my reviewers who've been here since the beginning and my friends personally so here goes:  
  
Platinum Angel: I'm really happy that you enjoy my story so much. I know that Rose deserves to be beaten, but don't worry. She will definitely get hers! I love your story..please update soon, ya hear?!  
  
Pizizill: My best friend in the whole wide world, I thank you for taking an interest in my story even though you've never played the game! I'm glad you enjoy it. The real fun is beginning!  
  
Shadow Mage/The Black Mage Jubilee: Thanks for reviewing, sis! I hope you like this chapter! You've been here since the beginning and I appreciated it! Update YOUR story soon, got it?  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: My newest friend Michelle! Thanks for reading my story even though it took much pestering. ; ) I enjoy yours as well! And also thanks for your advice! It means a lot!  
  
Nanashi/Mistress Moonflower: Even though I haven't seen you for a while, I hope you still enjoy my story!  
  
mAi: Haven't seen you either..enjoy what you may have missed!  
  
Crystalline Tears: When you get back from vacation (isn't that where you've gone?) I hope you enjoy the updates!  
  
To those of you who have just begun to follow my story, that is, lestatsdarkrose, Writer of the Blaze, Thegia51 and any anonymous people, I really appreciate it! It means a lot when you can get new people to read..thanks again! Everyone makes it more rewarding to continue on.  
  
Whew!! 


	11. Hyne

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
I don't own anybody, Square does, but I do own Rose, Macy and Ashley...darn. I just gave the girl with the pigtail and the conceited SeeD names but that's it. They still belong to Square.  
  
Chapter 11 Hyne...  
  
Rose marched into the library intent on finding a particular person. She had known him for quite some time now and they had gone out a few times. His name was Eric McBride, a conceited SeeD who sometimes did more bad than good. He was a twisted son of a bitch and Rose just knew he was perfect for part of her plan.  
  
She found him leaned against the counter talking to Nina, Zell's girlfriend. He had his eye on her for a while and he was determined to make her his girl. It didn't even occur to him that Zell could possibly pound his face in...or maybe he didn't care.  
  
"Eric!" He whipped around wondering who had just ruined his game.  
  
"Oh, Rose! Excuse me, Nina." Nina was so glad that a distraction came along to tear him away. She immediately went to help a female student who was browsing around the library.  
  
"Eric, I must talk to you! Follow me to the study room," Rose oozed. She led him to the back where she immediately started talking business.  
  
"Could you help me?" She purred as she traced her finger along his arm.  
  
"That depends. What is this favor?" Eric asked flashing his pearly whites.  
  
"Here's the thing. I know a certain girl who's seeing someone I like very much. I don't think she deserves him at all," Rose pouted. She was really turning on the charm.  
  
"Where do I come in?"  
  
"I need you to....distract her. I'll even pay you. She's going to get lunch soon, so I want you to do it there, okay?"  
  
"How much do I get?"  
  
Rose leaned over and whispered the amount so that the other students couldn't hear. Eric raised his eyebrows at the amount.  
  
"Will you do it?"  
  
"Definitely. I could use the money! So who's the girl?"  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"What?! Are you trying to get me killed?!" Several students looked at the pair curiously.  
  
"Calm down!" Rose snapped. "With my plan, she won't even have time to even blink!" Rose tossed her hair arrogantly.  
  
"All right. But the money alone is what's making me do this."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin and Seifer went to the Quad for some privacy since relatively no students were in there at the time. Perched up on a short wall, hidden in the shadow of a large tree, the couple was at a loss of what to say exactly. After a few minutes, Seifer finally gathered some courage to speak his mind.  
  
"Fujin, I was just thinking that um..." Seifer knew what he wanted to say, but was at a loss of words. 'I can't clam up now!' he thought desperately.  
  
"I know," Fujin said quietly. "I figured you would."  
  
"Huh?" Seifer was stunned. He wondered how she would know exactly what he would say. "How do you know?"  
  
"I KNOW you Seifer. I understand." As far as she was concerned, she knew that Seifer wanted nothing to do with her. "You would rather have a nice normal girl...." Fujin picked up a fallen leaf and turned it idly in her fingers.  
  
"You can't just tell me what I want Fujin! How the hell would you know?" He was pissed that she started putting herself down again. Even though he had thought of the pressure of being with a girl like Fujin, he didn't want HER to think about it.  
  
"Because you always avoided me."  
  
"I didn't avoid you for that reason!"  
  
"Oh, no? Do you think I'm stupid?" Fujin glowered at Seifer, calling his bluff.  
  
Seifer fell into an angry silence knowing full well that she was right. In the past he did avoid her knowing that she had some type of feelings for him. He was afraid of having to face someone with so much emotional baggage (mostly due to various people's comments and stares) and opted for numerous short term, meaningless relationships.  
  
"All right, fine. You're right. But, what makes you think that now?"  
  
Fujin jumped to her feet and shouted, "You were just leading me on Seifer! I know you want something different! Stop lying to yourself for my sake and just do what you want, okay?!" Fury ruled her other emotions and deep down Fujin knew that she shouldn't speak for Seifer, but her anger and doubts got the better of her.  
  
"You don't know what I want Fujin! All you know is how to kick and slap people when you don't agree with what they're saying!" The moment he said that, he knew he would regret it, but Seifer was too pissed to even care.  
  
"What?! I don't believe you said that, you asshole!" Fujin couldn't believe that she just called Seifer an asshole either.  
  
"Believe it! I heard about you backhanding that Madison girl. Did you get jealous or something, Fujin? I know she has a thing for me and all, but damn, you didn't have to get so possessive!" Seifer sneered mockingly only mere inches away from her face.  
  
"You're so fucking arrogant, Seifer! I don't know why the hell I bother with you!" Fujin screamed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.  
  
"Then don't," he answered coolly as he pushed past her and headed towards the main hall.  
  
Fujin watched him leave while holding back the urge to run up and beat him down mercilessly. 'I don't believe him! He's so infuriating sometimes!' She could register what just happened. They were supposed to talk things out, but instead Seifer had once again shown how much of an ass he could be. Sighing angrily, she decided to get a light lunch since she had lost much of her appetite.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I thought you said that she comes for lunch at this time. What makes you think I have all day, Rose?" Eric asked impatiently, huffing lightly.  
  
"She'll be here. Just remember the plan okay? I want to make her life miserable!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Rose and Eric ended up waiting for ten more minutes until Fujin finally walked into the cafeteria. She took her place in line and spotted Seifer who was several feet away from her sitting at their usual table. Fujin firmly set her jaw and turned her head. She didn't even want to look at him.  
  
Nearby, Rose spotted Fujin and shook Eric's arm furiously.  
  
"There she is! Go ahead!" Rose practically shoved Eric in Fujin's direction. He took a place in line behind her, butting in front of a few junior classmen. He cleared his throat rather loudly and practically in Fujin's ear, which caused her to turn around and glare at him.  
  
"Sorry about that, babe. You know how it is don't you?" He flashed his pearly whites at Fujin, who simply was not impressed.  
  
Fujin chose to ignore Eric, but he wasn't letting it happen.  
  
"Don't talk much do you?" Silence was her obvious answer. "Look, babe, I'm not trying to annoy you, I just want to get to know you." Fujin continued to ignore him. "Why are you so cold? Brrr. Ice Queen."  
  
Fujin was growing tired of his talking and decided to end it. "SILENCE!"  
  
"Whoa, babe. You don't have to get nasty.." Eric finally took the hint and stepped out of the line heading back towards Rose.  
  
"You blew it, moron!" Rose snapped crossly.  
  
"Look Rose, the girl is FRIGID, all right? I can't understand why my charm didn't nail her."  
  
"Maybe because you're an idiot! I should've known better! I'll have to try something else."  
  
"Do I still get the money?" Eric perked.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think about it," Rose said sarcastically. "No!" She stormed back to her table while racking her brain, trying to figure out what else to do.  
  
Eric shrugged his shoulders and decided to work his "magic" on Zell's girlfriend.  
  
Back in the lunch line, Fujin was mildly surprised that Seifer didn't jump from his seat and try to kill Eric. She remembered her and Seifer exchange and quickly dismissed the thought. After receiving her chicken salad from the cafeteria lady, she walked over to an empty table and sat there. At a table not too far away, Rose noticed that Fujin was NOT sitting with Seifer at all. She also noticed that Raijin was not at with Seifer. Seeing her chance, she quickly shushed her friends.  
  
"Girls, guess what I just spotted?"  
  
"What?" Macy and Ashley asked curiously.  
  
"Seifer is sitting all by his lonesome! I never thought it would happen in a million years!" Rose clasped her hands together in excitement.  
  
"Great Hyne! You have to go to him!" Ashley squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, go for it!" Macy supplied.  
  
"Does my hair look okay? There's nothing in my teeth right? No food on my chin?"  
  
"Nope! Just go, before it's too late!" Ashley practically shrieked.  
  
Rose stood, holding her tray of food and confidently walked towards Seifer's table. Noticing that he was looking a little down, she decided to play that to her advantage.  
  
"Hi Seifer," she greeted smoothly while carefully putting her tray down.  
  
"Can I help you?" he sighed impatiently, putting his hamburger down.  
  
"Well no, but I can't help but notice that you're looking a little down in the dumps. Care to share?" Rose chewed daintily on a french fry while waiting for his answer.  
  
"Not really." Seifer finally took a better look at Rose and asked, "Hey, aren't you the girl that lives with Fujin?" His emerald eyes seemed to be almost piercing.  
  
Rose winced slightly. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I heard you were giving her problems."  
  
This was not going the way Rose planned. "Maybe so, but I didn't really mean to. I mean, she's no angel either. All she ever does is yell at me."  
  
"And I wonder why that is?" Seifer remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. Maybe we're not the best of friends, but she really has no reason to treat me the way she does," Rose lied. She was hoping that Fujin didn't tell Seifer some of the things she had done to Fujin.  
  
Seifer laughed loudly, causing some people to look in their direction. "You really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
"I know your type girlie, so you might as well cut the bullshit." Seifer began to eat his burger again while Rose tried to think of something charming to say.  
  
"Look," Rose started, "maybe I have done some things that I should have. I'm only human, right? But, Fujin didn't have to strike me."  
  
"That depends," Seifer sneered.  
  
Rose sighed inwardly seeing that she wasn't getting her way with Seifer. "Enough about me though. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong? It helps to talk to somebody."  
  
"It's none of your business all right?" Seifer snapped edgily. "Don't you have something else better to do, like primp in a mirror?"  
  
"I'm not trying to annoy you, I just want to help." Too bad Rose wasn't as sincere as she appeared to be. She only wanted to help him so she could get into his "inner circle".  
  
"You already annoyed me. We're finished now, so you can leave."  
  
"All right, then," Rose sighed. She picked up her tray and her remained dignity and marched back to her table. Macy and Ashley waited anxiously for the news figuring that it was good.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Macy asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Not bad, but not good. I'll have to try harder." Rose looked at Seifer's direction and found every movement he made sexy. She envied the hamburger he was eating, wishing that she could be that close to his lips.  
  
Relieved that Rose was gone, Seifer found himself glancing in Fujin's direction. He turned his head when they made eye contact and resumed his eating. He knew that Fujin saw Rose at his table; she was watching the whole time, but she appeared expressionless. Fujin's ability to do that left Seifer wishing he could hide his emotions better, but for him, everything showed on the surface.  
  
Seifer wasn't used to be on the outs with Fujin; no matter what he did, she was still by his side.  
  
'Guess I pushed it too far,' Seifer thought regretfully.  
  
He was so used to being able to call the shots, even if they were unreasonable and having Fujin going along with whatever he wished. To have her finally stand up to him and call his bluffs was truly mind boggling to him. Never before had she told him how she really felt about his mindless actions. Never before had she called him an asshole. Never before had she gotten so angry with him. They would have little disagreements here and there, but she had never stayed so infuriated.  
  
'She'll get over it,' he thought hopefully. Deep down, he knew it wouldn't be so easy.  
  
  
  
So, how was it? I know it's a little short, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Wasn't Rose just darling? Trying to be so helpful, blah, blah, blah...whatever. Well all know that's a lie. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more! 


	12. The SeeD Exam

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
The usual disclaimer...  
  
A/N: You guys are the greatest! Thanks so much!!  
  
Chapter 12 - The SeeD Exam  
  
"Good morning all. As you all know, today is the SeeD field exam. You are to meet your instructor at the front gate at 1000 hours. Don't be late. Senior SeeD are to assemble at the front gate also and wait for further instruction. Good luck to all the SeeD candidates and I hope you all with return safely." Squall switched off the loudspeaker and sighed. He stared blankly out of the large window of the bridge, letting his mind wander.  
  
"I hope everything goes well, unlike last year. We didn't have a lot of SeeD graduates," Xu said.  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot of potential SeeDs within the candidates," Quistis answered knowingly.  
  
"Sounds like you have a few in mind. Care to name 'em?"  
  
"Well there's Rinoa-"  
  
"Wait. Why didn't she become a SeeD after you all saved the world?"  
  
"Because she wants to earn it," Squall interrupted. "She wants to prove herself."  
  
"Oh, the whole spoiled rich girl thing? I get it. Who else Quistis?"  
  
"The people I really had in mind were Seifer, Fujin and Raijin. They're got talent to be SeeDs and I know that for sure since we fought all three of them. I hate to admit that Seifer has what it takes, but it's true. There are also some other students in my class that also have potential. I hope they make it."  
  
Xu nodded slightly. "Absolutely. I hope that Fujin will pass. That experience a couple years ago scarred her permenantly." Xu was referred to the SeeD exam two years ago in which Fujin lost her eye. Xu sighed slightly and recomposed herself. "Well, I better get our mode of transportation ready."  
  
"Hey, what is it? You don't like my flying?" Nida questioned jokingly while coming up the small elevator that connected the bridge and Cid's office.  
  
"Are you trying to put me on a guilt trip? I think that all the students will feel more 'official' if they were riding on the Ragnarok. You know the exam takes place in Esthar this year."  
  
"Oh yeah. So this time you get away with insulting me," Nida said slowly while pacing around Xu.  
  
"As Squall would say, 'Whatever.' " Xu threw up her hand in Nida's face which brought a scowl to his face. Squall gave Xu an impassive glance, which caused Quistis to chuckle slightly.  
  
"Get serious everyone. This is no time to be joking around," Squall said sharply.  
  
All three looked at Squall before they sighed and began to do their respective duties.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin chewed on a piece of her bagel slowly, while mentally preparing herself for the SeeD field exam. She had the dorm all to herself and was glad that she didn't have to see Rose's snobby face early in the morning. After a traumatizing experience two years ago, she had become anxious about it every time she thought of it. Unfortunately her mind had wandered to that time once more.  
  
Two Years Ago  
  
A frigid breeze swept through the Bika Snowfield, located several miles away from Trabia Garden. A group of SeeD candidates stood shivering in the field awaiting further instruction from Xu. Fujin and Seifer had been amongst the group eager to get the exam over with. The mission that year had taken place near Trabia Garden and both Balamb and Trabia arranged for a simulated monster outbreak. The Gardens set up camps of tents pretending they were villages and the SeeD candidates' jobs was to simply detain the monsters and keep them from attacking the villagers. The monsters were indeed real, but slightly domesticated by the Gardens so that they wouldn't be as lethal As the exam progressed, Xu would assign different senior SeeDs to pretend to be stubborn villagers who wanted to help, or children who needed saving increasing the crisis factor. Some SeeD candidates found the exercise to be a little weird since some well-known senior SeeDs had been pretending to act helpless. Xu repeatedly reminded all the SeeD candidates to take the exam seriously or else their grade would suffer.  
  
Fujin had been assigned with two male students and one female named Terrance, Andrew and Alexandra. Andrew and Terrance slacked off in class and carried that behavior to the field leaving Alexandra and Fujin to cover for their blunders. The group's job had been to keep the monsters at bay while leading "children" to safety. Once in the distressed "village", the group had began to plan their way of attack.  
  
"I think we should just go in there and go ballistic!" Terrance exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"No, we should come up with a plan at least!" Alexandra argued back placing a hand on her hip. "You just can't go in there and go crazy! They'll get you before you could even blink!"  
  
"Man, I agree with Terry. We can't sit around and plan like some punks!" Andrew huffed.  
  
Alexandra shook her head vehemently. "Fujin, what do you think?"  
  
"IMMEDIATE ACTION. PROCEED CAUTIOUSLY." Fujin took her pinwheel like chakram in hand and headed towards a Bite Bug who was "terrorizing" a nearby "helpless woman". The others followed suit annihilating any enemy that stood in the way. After eliminating the Bite Bug, Fujin guided the woman to safety.  
  
What everyone didn't know was that a wild Mesmerize had managed to find it's way into the pseudo village. The deformed unicorn like creature charged toward Fujin at a swift pace. Reacting quickly, Fujin pushed the senior SeeD out of the way, but didn't move in time to save herself. At that same moment, the Mesmerize rose on its hind legs, let out a shrill cry and brought its head down, slashing Fujin's face with the blade atop its head.  
  
Fujin screamed in pain and immediately collapsed to the ground, throwing her weapon to the side and grabbing the left side of her face as white hot pain overtook her senses. She weakly cast Curaga, but it did little to save her injury since the spell had been weak. Warm blood seeped its way between her pale fingers, and rolled down the rest of her hand. She began shivering terror, fearing what kind of damage the gash had caused. The female senior SeeD immediately slaughtered the beast, firing her gun in rapid succession. She rushed over to Fujin to check her injuries. She was alarmed by what she saw.  
  
"Oh Hyne!" She grabbed her two-way radio and contacted Xu trying to keep her voice calm. "Xu, we have one student injury. Please send medics to Section 2 immediately!"  
  
"10-4. I'm on it," Xu's voice blared over the transmission.  
  
The female senior SeeD did her best at carrying Fujin inside of a tent and rested her on a cot anxiously awaiting the paramedics. Within minutes Dr. Kadowaki and a medical assistant arrived and without delay, began to stabilize Fujin. Overcome with pain, Fujin moaned quietly and felt herself become increasingly cold. The last thing she remembered was hearing Dr. Kadowaki surmise that her left eye was fatally wounded before she blacked out.  
  
Fujin was treated at Trabia Garden and had emergency surgery on her eye. It couldn't be saved, and thus, her eye was removed. What she was left with was a hollow spot of where her eye should have been that had been sealed closed. Recovery had been several weeks and she had to remain at Trabia Garden until she was well enough to be transported back to Balamb Garden. Fujin wore an eye patch to hide the hideous scar, but it seemed to her that it had drawn even more attention to it. She tried to force herself to ignore the stares, but it was in vain...it was even more than it had ever been when she had both eyes.  
  
Since that time, Fujin trained long and hard testing her reflexes and dexterity. She skipped a year for taking the field test not feeling ready enough to take it again. Instead, Squall and his friends took the test, passed and ultimately ended up saving the world.  
  
'All I came away with was a wounded eye and pride,' Fujin presently thought cynically. 'I was only fifteen then....and I lost my eye.' Feeling herself slip into slight depression, she instantaneously put her feelings to the side convincing herself that there were better things to do than reflect. Checking the clock on the kitchenette wall, Fujin realized that it was close to twenty of ten. She went into her room and gingerly changed into the official Balamb Garden uniform: a dark blue top with white designs on the shoulders and white trim on the sleeves, a dark blue pleated skirt, knee high stockings and black shoes. It was required that all students wear the regulation uniform for the SeeD field exam; no exceptions. Fujin cringed at the sight of herself dressed in the uniform and adjusted the yellow bow at the collar of her top. It was little wonder why she never wore the uniform. She strapped her pinwheel to her back carefully and walked out of the dorm, feeling her stomach fill with anxiety.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready, man? I'm all jittery, ya know," Raijin announced as he and Seifer walked through Balamb Garden's beautiful campus.  
  
"I'm always ready," Seifer stated confidently. In truth, he was a little nervous and at the moment Fujin was all he could think about.  
  
"Okay boss. Whatever ya say, ya know." Raijin knew that something had happened between Seifer and Fujin, but chose to stay out of it. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing he could do to get them on speaking terms again. He had heard about their altercation from Seifer, who had tried to place most of the blame on Fujin. Raijin knew that all wasn't her fault, but he wasn't about to get involved once again.  
  
The duo arrived at the front gate where most of the SeeD candidates appeared to be present. Seifer leaned against the wall where a gargoyle was perched above him and looked around at the various students chatting nervously or excitedly. Raijin joined up beside him quietly and followed Seifer's gaze. First, he spotted Rinoa talking to a dark skinned girl. Knowing that Seifer was not looking at Rinoa, he continued to look around. His eyes immediately landed on Fujin, who stood a few feet away looking extremely uncomfortable. Knowing full well that her uniform was the thing that brought the discomfort, Raijin chuckled slightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seifer asked distractedly.  
  
"Fujin is. She looks so weird like that, ya know."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, she does." Seifer also chuckled slightly, but suddenly remembered that he was angry with Fujin and his laughter diminished quickly.  
  
"I'll be back, boss." Raijin elbowed his way through the crowd of students towards his sister's direction. Feeling that someone was coming over to her, Fujin looked up half expecting to see Seifer. Instead, she was slightly relieved when it was just Raijin. If it were Seifer, she would just pretend to ignore him....not that it would be hard to do it at the present state.  
  
"Heya Fuj. You okay?"  
  
"Fine. Why do you care?" Fujin asked snappishly while she tugged on her skirt wishing it were longer.  
  
"Hey now, I'm not Seifer, ya know." Fujin grunted irritably at the sound of his name. "Look, I was just asking because you look all uncomfortable, ya know." Raijin gestured downwardly at her skirt that she continuously tugged at.  
  
"It's too short," Fujin answered sharply. "Is there something you want?"  
  
Taking aback by Fujin's brusqueness, Raijin answered shakily. "W-well no, I was just seeing if you were okay...."  
  
Fujin was slightly regretful of her abruptness, but she made no effort to amend her mistake. "I said I was fine."  
  
Raijin decided that he would leave his sister in peace. Sighing heavily, he walked back to where Seifer was standing and stood beside him quietly once more. At that moment Cid and his wife Edea stood in front of the group of students along with Xu, Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine who stood behind them on the steps of the front gate standing in normal SeeD fashion.  
  
"Good morning all of you. Before me I see a large amount of potential in this group." Cid clasped his hands behind his back and studied the group of students. "If there's anything that I don't like to see, it's wasted talent. I know that you all have what it takes. The question is: are you willing to accept the challenge? Good luck to you all and I hope to see you all return home safely." Cid stepped back to let his wife speak.  
  
"My, you all look like a strong group," Edea started smoothly. "I don't think I'm a woman of many words, but I would like to wish you all a safe trip. You are our future SeeDs for our Garden. Hopefully, you will have a chance to spread all over the world bringing a bit of this Garden with you and to protect citizens. You, children, are our future."  
  
Some students cheered slightly, feeling very important. Hating to break the moment, Xu stepped forward to deliver a speech of all business. She cleared her throat loudly to silence the cheering students.  
  
"All right everyone, here's the deal. As you know, this year's exam is taking place in Esthar." A few students breathed in awe since they had never seen the city "in person". "We are to investigate several reports of malfunctions within the city an example being a computer malfunction in the Presidential Palace. What we must do is get to the root of the problem. According to the reports, the malfunctions are not caused by any technical failures. There may be some other factors that play a role in this conundrum. Our mode of transportation is the Ragnarok so I expect to meet all of you at the hanger at 1200 hours." Xu paused and then gestured at Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. "Once we are aboard the Ragnarok, Squall will give further instruction. Quistis will go over the rules and Selphie and Irvine will answer any questions you may have. You are all free until 1200 hours. Remember to meet at the hangar."  
  
Cid and Edea walked back towards the Garden followed by Xu and the others. The group of SeeD candidates rapidly thinned out, with students going where they pleased. Everyone had less than an hour to do last minute preparation or to grab a quick breakfast. Seifer and Raijin walked further into the gates, but stopped at the waterfalls and took a seat on the steps leading up to the main building. A few feet away, Fujin slowly walked through the campus until Rinoa ran up beside her.  
  
"Hi Fujin," she greeted warmly. "I noticed that you looked a little uneasy...is everything okay?"  
  
Fujin looked at Rinoa blandly. "FINE."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"WHY CARE?"  
  
"What? I always try to help when anyone has a problem."  
  
"YOUR BIG PROBLEM," Fujin snorted derisively.  
  
"Are you saying that my biggest problem is trying to be helpful?" Rinoa balked.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. NOSY."  
  
"I am not!" Rinoa exclaimed defensively. "I can see that I'm bothering so I leave you alone. I'm going to try to catch up with Squall so I'll see you on the Ragnarok and don't worry. You're sure to pass."  
  
Fujin nodded in response and picked up her pace a little. She wanted to go back to her room to rest for a few minutes. She walked towards the main building nearing Seifer and Raijin. She had made eye contact with Raijin who understood that she was apologizing with her gaze, but she pretending as if Seifer hadn't been sitting there. As she walked up the steps, she moved closer to Seifer and jabbed her knee into his shoulder on purpose. Seifer had a right mind to grab her leg and pull her down to the ground violently, but he managed to keep the urge to himself. Raijin watched with mild shock. He was shocked by Seifer's expression since it looked like he would bring serious harm to her any minute.  
  
"Boss!" Seifer snapped his attention to Raijin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chill, ya know. She'll calm down in a few days, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Seifer didn't want Fujin angry with him, but his pride stood in the way of him apologizing to her. 'I'm not gonna appear to be some desperate loser. She can come to me when she's ready.' Seifer had never had to ask a girl for forgiveness and he didn't want to start now even if it was Fujin.  
  
'You're a prideful bastard Seifer and it's pathetic.' Fujin had said that to him one time before when she had worked up the guts to say something negative to him.  
  
'She's right though,' Seifer thought disdainfully. 'I need my pride....if I don't have that, what else is left?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she walked up the dormitory hall, Fujin noticed that she received more stares than usual. She supposed that it was the uniform; no one had ever seen her wear it. However, something in her gut told her that the students weren't staring at her for that reason. She reached the hall where he dorm had been located and spotted Rose talking to Macy and Ashley along with two other guys. They all stopped talking when Fujin walked by them and it made her uncomfortable. She could feel their stares burning the back of her head, but she pretended to be unfazed.  
  
Rose had decided to speak up when she thought Fujin was gone. "I'm telling you, she was trying to come on to me!"  
  
"Oh Hyne, really?" Ashley asked incrediously.  
  
"Mmm hmm. I always knew that something was weird about her!"  
  
"You said that you thought she was a lesbian. Now you're saying she's bi?" Macy asked scrunching her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow! I never knew Fujin had it in her!" One guy exclaimed.  
  
Fujin couldn't believe her ears. Now Rose was stooping to petty levels trying to soil Fujin's already ruined reputation. Fujin would've liked to think that she could've cared less about what people thought about her, but there were times when she would become wary of the various rumors about her. Several other students in the vicinity heard what Rose said and of course, the rumor mill was in business again.  
  
'I can't get a break...' Fujin thought wistfully. 'I don't have time to think about this...'  
  
Once more, Fujin sucked up her feelings and cast them aside adding more to the bitter, growing demon inside of her.  
  
  
  
Eh...what did ya'll think?? I'm sorry about the delay, it's just that I had so many ideas for this chapter and didn't know what to do with them. I finally figured it out! Oh, since I have started back at college again I probably won't get to update as much. Hopefully I can update once a week...we shall see!! See ya next chapter! 


	13. Arrival in Esthar

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
I'm not making profit from this and it's a damn shame...ah well! At least I have reviewers!! Thanks guys!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Arrival in Esthar  
  
"All right everyone, listen up," Xu announced. All of the SeeD candidates had gathered into the seating area of the Ragnarok anxiously awaiting further instruction. Nervous chatter was reduced to complete silence as Xu spoke. "Squall will now present you with explicit detail of your mission." Xu nodded towards Squall who stepped forward.  
  
Squall cleared his throat uncomfortably and glanced around at the students before he spoke. "Before we arrive at Esthar, Instructor Trepe will split you into groups of four. The most qualified student in the group will be the Squad Leader and the rest of you are the Squad Members. Make sure you listen to the instructors your Squad Leader gives. Upon arrival, each group will be assigned to a certain section of Esthar in which you will investigate by a staff of Senior SeeDs." Squall blandly gestured at the small group of Senior SeeDs. "From there on out you are on your own. If you fail to complete your part of the mission the Senior SeeD will step in and you will fail the field exam. Instructor Trepe will now review the rules of the field exam."  
  
Hands clasped in front of her, Quistis briskly stepped forward and sternly regarded the group. "Remember that there is absolutely NO talking. You may talk amongst your group, but there are to be NO interactions with other groups or the citizens of Esthar. Each time that you talk to someone outside of your group, points WILL be docked. Senior SeeDs will be watching your every move, so be careful. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Irvine or Selphie."  
  
"Now then, you're all free to talk amongst yourselves or explore the ship." Xu smiled warmly at the candidates. "Try to relax and have faith in your training. It does no good if you're tense before an important mission." Xu turned and walked out of the area, heading to the bridge. The group of candidates dispersed into different areas of the Ragnarok, exploring or rambling to their fellow classmates.  
  
Fujin had no desire to explore the majestic ship. She sat down in one of the chairs and rested her head on the back of it. She looked up at the ship's glass windows and watched clusters of large white clouds whiz by the dragon like ship. She slowly closed her eye and let the hum of the ship's engines lull her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I asked you a question Seifer. What did you do to Fujin?" Rinoa stood fast in front of Seifer and wasn't leaving until she got an answer.  
  
"What the hell do you care for? She's not your friend!" Seifer snapped back heatedly.  
  
"But we're not exactly enemies either! I have a right to be concerned! I saw her earlier and she wasn't her usually get-the-hell-outta-my-face self. She looked really out of it and I know YOU have something to do with it!"  
  
"You know what you need to do? Mind your own damn business! What's wrong? Your little Squally-poo can't keep you busy enough?" Seifer scoffed while folding his arms.  
  
"I'm not even gonna justify that. You need to grow the hell up Seifer. You always had a problem with that." Rinoa smirked slightly and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I guess you would know all about that since you still haven't! You can't even stand on your own two feet. Always needing saving...and now you feel that you have something to prove? Please. We don't need any weaklings for SeeDs, princess. Riding on Squall's balls will not make YOU a SeeD. It's gonna take a lot more than that!" Seifer knew that Rinoa despised being called princess and that she wouldn't take his comment to well. He was having a little too much fun trying to push her buttons.  
  
"I don't believe you just said that!" Rinoa shook with fury and began breathing heavily. "This has nothing to do with Squall!"  
  
"Sure it doesn't," Seifer sneered accusingly. "We'll see."  
  
Rinoa exploded with rage. "You know what Seifer? This is why you can't keep a girlfriend...why you couldn't keep me. You're too fucking arrogant for your own good! And that's why Fujin won't be around for you! Face it, you're nothing but an egotistical asshole! This is why Squall is still better than you'll ever be. At least he got the girl in the end! What do you have to show?! Nothing and that's the way it's gonna be for you. So live with it."  
  
Seifer was silenced by fury. He didn't even bother retorting with anything clever. What was there to say? He knew Rinoa was right. Both teens stood in silence; calming themselves until Rinoa spoke once more.  
  
"Seifer." He brought his gaze to her slowly. "Look, I mean everything I say. I'm only telling you because I DO care. Your pride is getting you nowhere. I hate to say it, but look what happened the last time. You went on the other side and nearly destroyed the world! Don't you remember how traumatic that was for you? Even though I wasn't there, I know you took it hard. It was hard wasn't it?" Rinoa leaned against the cool metal wall and slip down to the floor.  
  
Seifer sat on the cold floor next to Rinoa and listened. "Believe me, I also know what it's like to not be accepted. After I got my powers, I was scared. Scared at how everyone would look at me; how they would judge me. Everyone in Garden knew that I had become a sorceress. I thought that no one would accept me...not even my friends. After a while, I realized that not everyone would accept me. All that should matter is if your friends do or not. If your friends don't, who's left?"  
  
Rinoa glanced at Seifer to check if he was still listening. Seeing that he was she continued. "Fujin and Raijin were there for you. It might even be safe to say that Fujin was more so. She loves you Seifer...I realized that while we were still seeing each other. I knew that she wanted to be in my place...it's a wonder that she can tolerate me..." She sighed softly feeling slightly guilty. "That's all in the past now though... and now she's free to pursue you and she did. Why did you push her away?"  
  
Seifer ran an exasperated hand through his cropped blond hair. "Because...!"  
  
"Because what Seifer?"  
  
"Because she...I don't have to answer to you!"  
  
Rinoa scornfully smirked to herself. "Oh I get it now...it's because she's DIFFERENT."  
  
"Don't say it like it's a disease."  
  
"Why? You act like it is!" Rinoa shot back. "I can't believe you Seifer! That shouldn't even matter to you! So what if she's a little different in appearance! What matters is what's on the inside! I don't know how many times you've heard that, but it's true! So stop it already!" Rinoa rose to her feet and looked down at Seifer. "I'm gonna leave you to think about it. I hope you'll do the right thing...don't break anymore girls' hearts."  
  
Seifer watched Rinoa as she left rolling over what she said in his head.  
  
'I know all that already...she has no idea...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin woke from her sleep slowly. She tried to adjust her blurry vision and wondered where she was. When she heard the Ragnarok's engines, she remembered that she was on her way to Esthar to take that dreaded field exam once more. She rose from her seat and stretched in an attempt to wake her muscles up as well.  
  
"Hey Fujin!"  
  
Fujin turned upon hearing the voice addressing her. Fortunately, it was Raijin. She waited in place until the large, dark-skinned man ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, ummm you okay? I saw you were sleeping so I didn't wake ya, ya know. You sure you're okay? You sure don't look like it, ya know."  
  
"I think you know what the problem is."  
  
"Oh....right." Raijin cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, well something like that won't happen again, ya know." He laid a reassuring hand on her small shoulder. You're stronger now, Fuj...and I won't let it happen, ya know. I won't let anything hurt ya."  
  
Even though she remained emotionless, Raijin knew that she was grateful for his reassurance.  
  
"What about anyone?" She asked softly.  
  
"I...." Raijin had chose to stay out of Fujin and Seifer's problems, but with Fujin asking him that he could help getting upset. "You two really need to talk, ya know."  
  
Fujin nodded somberly. "Yeah...but I don't want to look at him or even think about him right now."  
  
"Okay Fuj."  
  
Before either could say anything more, Zell's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"We'll be arriving in Esthar in approximately forty five minutes. Make sure you have all your belongings."  
  
"I'm gonna do some last minute stretches," Fujin said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go get ready too. See ya when we get there," Raijin answered. Fujin watched him walk out of the entryway.  
  
'We're so close to Esthar now...I can't back down...' Fujin sighed heavily before beginning to do her last minute stretches.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Children and civilians in Esthar watch as the massive crimson Ragnarok soared over the city. It was a wonder as to why there were so amazed since the city of Esthar was bizarre in structure. Light blue glass skyways cut in between glass buildings with lights flashing simultaneously. Chairlifts traveled through cerulean glass tunnels carrying its passenger to their next destination. Esthar was a lively city and was once hidden from the naked eye. How anyone could hide a city like this was truly amazing.  
  
As soon as the Ragnarok landed at the Airstation Laguna, Kiros and Ward greeted the young SeeD candidates and the senior SeeDs.  
  
"Heyyyy, hiya everyone! So you're all here to take the SeeD field test, huh?" Laguna greeted warmly.  
  
"That's right," Squall answered.  
  
"Oh Squall! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Laguna...," Kiros cut in, "we really need to begin as soon as possible. I'm sure that Ward would agree."  
  
Ward nodded in silence being that he had lost his voice about eighteen years ago.  
  
Laguna regarded the dark skinned man and sheepishly cleared his throat. "Oh right of course! Well I'm pretty sure all of you know what the mission is. We've been having a series of malfunctions all over the city for some time now. Soooooo, we need you all to get to the root of the problem. You can all handle that, right?"  
  
"Absolutely sir," Xu responded dutifully.  
  
"Good good. All right! Let's get down to business!" Laguna jumped up excitedly and pumped his fist in the air.  
  
"You really need to calm down," Kiros quipped laughingly.  
  
"What? Oh sorry about that everyone!" Laguna awkwardly placed a hand to the back of his head.  
  
Squall simply sighed while the rest of his friends tried to contain their laughter.  
  
"All right then," Xu spoke up, "now all of you will be assigned to groups of four. Selphie and Irvine will call out your names and arranged you into groups that they see fit."  
  
Irvine and Selphie arranged the students into groups of four. Some students groaned in protest.  
  
"Now, now don't get like that. You have to learn how to work with people you don't like either," Irvine reasoned.  
  
After the groups were arranged, Fujin noticed that she was teamed with a know-it-all student named Isazu from her class and....  
  
'Seifer?! Oh no...this WOULD happen. I bet Rinoa ran her mouth to the cowboy and little miss sunshine and they figured they would pair us together....' Fujin was in disbelief of her luck. To make things even worse...  
  
'Oh hell no...not that snob Rose! How the hell did she pass the written? Someone up there does NOT like me....'  
  
Xu spoke up after Selphie and Irvine finished their task. "Now then. Since you're all assigned to your groups, now you'll be assigned to different sectors of the city. You have approximately four hours to complete your mission. After you all leave here, remember that there is no talking except amongst your group. Please refrain from idle chatter. Your grade will be docked."  
  
Fujin and Seifer's group found out that they had been assigned to the Presidential Palace.  
  
"Oh wow...the Presidential Palace huh?" Rose breathed.  
  
"Yeah...it's unbelievable," Isazu responded with amazement.  
  
"SILENCE," Fujin hissed. "LET'S GO."  
  
"Hey I'm the Squad Leader. I give the orders," Isazu huffed importantly. "All right everyone, let's go."  
  
Once they stepped out of the Airstation, the group looked ahead at the Presidential Palace constructed out of glass like many of the other buildings. However, its importance was apparent due to the large structure on top of the building complete with blinking lights.  
  
"Do we have to WALK all the way there?" Rose asked incredulously. "That sure is a long way from here....."  
  
"Of course we have to walk all the way there Princess," Seifer mocked. "We're not allowed to use the chairlifts."  
  
Rose folded her arms in annoyance and sighed. "Very well then."  
  
Fujin chuckled to herself at how pathetic Rose was being. She wondered if Rose would hold them back from completing their mission.  
  
Seifer gazed at Fujin almost sadly since he was thinking about what Rinoa had said to him earlier. He hated the tension between him and Fujin, but he knew that now was not the time to ask for forgiveness. An important mission lied before him and he was willing to plunge headfirst into that before apologizing to Fujin.  
  
Simultaneously, Fujin was thinking about the same thing. She didn't like the tension either, but she wasn't willing to apologize to Seifer since she figured she had done nothing wrong.  
  
'He has to be the one...not me. I can't stand this.'  
  
Rose felt the apprehension between the couple and it suddenly occurred to her how she could take advantage of that. Smiling deviously to herself, she immediately ran various situations through her mind trying to find one that fit.  
  
'I know just what to do now....'  
  
This could only mean even more trouble.  
  
  
  
I hate to leave you all kinda hanging like that, but I figured I'd save Rose's plot for the next chapter. It's guaranteed to be something idiotic....but it still means trouble for our favorite couple. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update...school just started and I had to find the right time to do this. Until next time everyone! Big hugs to all!! 


	14. Stirrings in the Dark

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Usual disclaimer blah blah blech....  
  
A/N: It is I, your extremely humble scribe...Oh my gawd! I cannot believe it's been over a month!!! Aaaiiiiieeee!!!! I'm soooo sorry! I feel so terrible...please don't hate me...  
  
Chapter 14 - Stirrings in the Dark  
  
Fujin and the group finally arrived at the Presidential Palace after about a half hour of walking. Rose had complained practically the whole way there while Fujin silently wished for her to shut up. Seifer was also heavily on her mind even though she would never admit that. The thought of him distracted her greatly and she knew that this exam required her full attention. Even so, she couldn't focus.  
  
The group stood before the entrance of the palace awaiting the lift to take them up to the main entrance. It finally arrived and Fujin was the first to sit on it waiting for her companions to do the same. As far as she was concerned, there was no time to waste.  
  
"Finally! It took long enough for us to get here," Rose complained sourly. She flopped down on the chairlift leading to the interior of the palace and proceeded to rub her right foot.  
  
"We still have a ways to go, you know," Isazu replied dryly as he too seated himself. "We still have to go into the sublevels of the palace."  
  
Rose let out an agitated sigh in response.  
  
Seifer was slowly getting more annoyed by her attitude. "Look, could you stop complaining already? Your voice is annoying." He exasperatedly sat down next to Fujin.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that stud," Rose cooed. "Okay, I'll behave." The chairlift suddenly took off which caused Rose to fall over clumsily ruining her "sophisticated" demeanor.  
  
Seifer tossed his head back and snorted sarcastically. He then turned his head to Fujin who was already sitting on the chairlift, instinctively checking on her. She wore a blank expression something that Seifer was used to seeing whenever she would become withdrawn. He chose to ignore her this time not letting his guilty conscience get the best of him. After all, there was a mission in front of them and he couldn't afford to let his emotions affect his performance.  
  
The chairlift arrived at their destination and the party rose walking in the direction of the main entrance of the Presidential Palace. As they walked by the first set of doors, Rose looked up and saw a picture of Winhill above the metal double doors.  
  
"Why is there a picture of that hovel above the doors?" Rose sniffed.  
  
"SILENCE!" Fujin snapped, irritated. Rose talked too damn much for her liking.  
  
"Thank you Fujin,î Isazu sighed. "but could you not be so loud about it? Do you want the senior SeeDs to think that we aren't getting along?"  
  
"Oh don't mind the ghoul dear heart, she's just a creepy little bitch," Rose said breezily while waving her hand lazily at Fujin.  
  
Fujin did her best impression of implanting ice daggers into Roseís body by glaring at her. If looks could kill....you know the saying. Rose glanced at Fujin impassively, pretending that Fujin's glare didn't disturb her. Seifer, on the other hand, was glad that he wasn't on the other end of Fujin's glare for once.  
  
"Rose," Seifer said flatly.  
  
"Yes, lover?"  
  
Seifer strolled up to Rose and leaned forward putting his face close to hers. Rose's heart skipped three beats (at least she thought so) and she fluttered her long eyelashes playfully.  
  
"Rose, do you think you could do me a favor?" he asked softly as if he was trying to seduce her. Fujin looked on and raised her right eyebrow wondering if he was trying to make her jealous.  
  
"What...?" Rose answered breathlessly.  
  
"Would you..SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Seifer stepped back and angrily stormed off into the building following behind Fujin and Isazu. Fujin almost didn't hide her amusement too well, but she managed to keep a straight face.  
  
Rose's cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment as she realized that she had just been played. She kicked at the ground in the disgust, then lifted her head in indignation and followed behind the rest of the group.  
  
As soon as they stepped through the doors, the group was greeted by the Presidential Aide who was dressed in a flowing blue and white robe, which was common attire for the Estharian civilians.  
  
"Ah, you finally made it. I assume you all know what the problem is, but I'll just explain whats been happening for the past few weeks." The Aide took a step forward and continued. "You see, there have been technical failures within Esthar's mainframe. It's highly unusual to have such a failure, but this could be the result of the last Lunar Cry." The Lunar Cry was a hideous phenomenon, which caused monsters from the moon to rain from the sky. "Monsters may be affecting the performance of the systems and we need young SeeD candidates, like yourselves, to solve the problem."  
  
"And where can we access this palace's mainframe?" Isazu inquired while slightly puffing his chest up.  
  
"In the sub levels of the palace. See that elevator over there?" The Aide gestured toward what looked like a freight elevator. "You take that down and you need this key to access the lower levels." He placed the key in Isazu's outstretched hand and nodded. "Good luck to you all."  
  
The group watched the Aide walk away until Isazu broke the silence.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We're on a time limit you know." He strode ahead quickly away from the group.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know Mr. I-know-every-fucking-thing," Seifer scoffed as he and the others followed behind him.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to get like that with the dear boy," Rose nagged. "He's only trying to do what he's supposed to do..."  
  
Isazu stopped and turned to face Seifer. "Look, do you wanna pass or not? We all know you have a history of NOT following the rules." Seifer found himself two seconds away from decking Isazu, but for once he controlled his dangerous temper. "Go on and hit me. Just remember that your grade is the one that will suffer, not mine." Isazu waited for Seifer to act. Seeing that he didn't, Isazu turned and continued to walk toward the elevator.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." Seifer muttered angrily.  
  
"DESERVED IT." Fujin pushed past Seifer roughly. "BASTARD."  
  
"Ouch..." Rose empathized. "Don't worry about her being so rude. I'M not against you."  
  
"Who cares? I don't need you sympathy girlie." Seifer also stepped on the elevator with Rose right behind him.  
  
"There's no need to get so snappy," Rose pouted cutely hoping she would win Seifer over. Her efforts resulted in a failure.  
  
Fujin let out a loud exasperated sigh and narrowed her eyes at Rose. "LAST TIME. SHUT UP."  
  
Rose threw her hand up in Fujinís face snobbishly. "Whatever you freak. I'm just going to pretend that you aren't talking to me."  
  
Seifer leaned against the rail in the elevator and folded his arms. Even though he and Fujin were on the outs, he still didn't appreciate Rose calling her a freak. That was crossing the line. "Princess, just do us all a favor and get serious. This isn't one of your stupid little social gatherings; it's a mission. So act like it."  
  
Rose chose to remain silent for once. Fujin snickered quietly to herself, which caused Rose to glare at her indignantly. Fujin returned the gesture by raising her visible eyebrow, daring her to say anything.  
  
The elevator finally reached the lower level of the palace and the group was greeted immediately by the smell of expired monsters. What made it even worse was that it was almost completely dark so any monster could ambush them at any given moment.  
  
"Ugh! What in the world is that smell?" Rose cried while pinching her nose.  
  
"Smells like something died down here," Isazu coughed as he switched on his flashlight. "My guess is that it's some of the monsters that were left over from the Lunar Cry."  
  
"Ewww..."  
  
"How are you gonna be a SeeD if you keep acting so..prissy?" Isazu asked incredulously. "You probably shouldnít really be here." He was growing tired of Rose's girlieness as it were.  
  
"ENOUGH. SHOULD SPLIT UP." Fujin interrupted anxiously. She shined her flashlight around to get an idea of what they could possibly face. Seeing nothing, it made her even more suspicious.  
  
"Right. I'll take Fujin with me and Rose you go with Seifer since he's the only one you'll listen to," Isazu ordered. Fujin almost started to protest, but thought better of it. Rose however practically leaped in the air in joy. It took all of Fujin's willpower to keep from kicking her in her shin.  
  
'Just what I needed,' she thought bitterly. 'This is just fucking great.'  
  
"Remember, if you see anything suspicious, call the other team. Try to arrive as fast as possible. All right then, let's split."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't want any problems from you princess, got it?" As Seifer and Rose walked around, he suddenly got the impulse to use his headset. He decided to test out the headset that he was given. Impulsively, he called Fujin's name.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
A burst of static blared through the headset and then Fujin's voice finally came through. "YES?" Seifer was nearly taken aback by the bitterness hung heavily on Fujin's voice.  
  
"Just testing.....I haven't found anything."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," she replied sharply and then cut the transmission off.  
  
Seifer groaned quietly. "She's supposed to leave the transmission OPEN."  
  
'It's now or never,' Rose thought cunningly. She walked up behind Seifer and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seifer, I think it's about time to leave the past behind," she said quietly.  
  
He reached up to her hand and took it off his shoulder slowly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't talk about things you don't know shit about," he spat angrily.  
  
"Oh, but I do. It's obvious to see that she doesn't care about you anymore.. I mean, she's been avoiding you and everything..." Rose was trying her best to sound really sincere. 'What other things should I say to make him feel better..? I really have to come off as if I care..which I don't.'  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" Seifer continued to walk ahead while shining his flashlight in suspiciously dark corners. "We don't have time to talk about this now, okay?"  
  
'Have it your way, but I'll get you later.' Rose smirked slightly to herself. "Fine...."  
  
The pair continued to search around the lower levels. 'What exactly are we looking for? This is a waste of fucking time...all this damn searching and shit...' Suddenly, Isazu's voice blared over the transmission as if he knew what Seifer was thinking.  
  
"Seifer and Rose, can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"Yeah man."  
  
"Listen, are you looking for the entrance to the mainframe?"  
  
"The entrance? You mean the main computer is in a room all to itself?" Rose asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's what you should be searching for. Fujin and I haven't found it yet. Have you noticed anything suspicious?"  
  
"Besides the darkness down here? Seifer and I haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"Well let me-" Isazu voice suddenly broke off as if he was distracted. Seifer and Rose could faintly hear Fujin saying something and by the tone of her voice it didn't sound good.  
  
"You two, get to Sector 2 immediately!" Isazu exclaimed. "Use your maps to find us. Hurry!"  
  
"We're on it!" Seifer answered.  
  
"Sounds really urgent," Rose supposed.  
  
"No shit. Get a move on." Seifer was already running towards the direction the pair came from earlier.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Rose started after Seifer, barely able to keep up. "How are we supposed to know where Sector 2 is down here?"  
  
"Didn't you pay attention to your surroundings? When we first came down here, we were in Sector 1. Right now we're in Sector 3. So which way do you go?"  
  
"Oh right. Well, I wonder what the big emergency is?"  
  
"Stop running so girlie and keep up. Then you'll find out," he answered edgily. He started to worry about Fujin and wondered if she was in a lot of danger. 'I hope she's okay... Please don't let it be too serious....'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Isazu cried. What stood before him and Fujin was a strange creature. It was large and intimidating and resembled a panther. What made it almost indistinguishable was that wires were weaved through its skin. Each time that a wave of electricity would shoot through the wire, the monster jerked violently.  
  
"UNKNOWN. BE ON GUARD." Fujin didn't exactly know HOW to guard herself. Her guess was that the monster was weak against any water attack since it seemed to feed off electricity.  
  
"What's going on?" Seifer voice rang out as he and Rose rounded a corner.  
  
"Oh Hyne! What the hell is that?!" Rose balked while stepping backward.  
  
"We don't know," Isazu answered shakily, "it's just been standing there. Be ready, it may strike."  
  
"R-right........"  
  
The team took their own personal defensive stances. Isazu readied his Bo staff; it was similar to Raijin's but not quite as large. He also took a stance similar to Raijin's as well by holding the staff beside him and crouching his knees slightly. Rose took a girlie stance, clutching her bow in front of her while the other hand rested on the arrows in the quiver. She shivered slightly while faintly wondering if this was going to be the day she died. The way that Fujin and Seifer were standing showed their years of experience. Both looked comfortable with the weapons at ready and they kept their breathing rate at a normal level while the other two remained uptight.  
  
"HELPS TO RELAX," Fujin announced to the other two.  
  
"W-what? Y-you must be out of y-your mind!" Rose exclaimed shrilly. "Can't you see how...hideous it is?!"  
  
Suddenly as if her shrill voice set it off, the monster darted in Rose direction.  
  
"Oh shit!" She knew in the back of her mind that there was little that she could do to stop the monster. Fear struck her and she did was close her eyes and try to brace herself for the attack.  
  
Before the creature could even make contact with Rose's body, Seifer cast Fira. The fireball made direct contact with its back and it growled dangerously. Before it could dart in Seifer's direction, Fujin launched her pinwheel high in the air. It circled around the group before it lodged itself into the panther's side.  
  
This time the mutated panther roared in agony. Instead of launching itself toward Fujin, the panther stood up on its hind legs.  
  
"That can't be good," Isazu reasoned. "I don't think now would be a good time to strike it."  
  
"Gee, you think?" Seifer sneered. He looked around suddenly and asked, "Where's Rose?"  
  
As if on cue, an arrow soared through the air and jammed itself into the panther's head. The creature let out a high-pitched shriek that nearly deafened the group.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Seifer cried as he covered his ears.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" Rose protested loudly as the sound subsided.  
  
"Don't you know that when a creature takes a stand like that, that you SHOULDN'T attack it? What's wrong with you?!" Isazu hollered in shock.  
  
"BE ON GUARD!" If there was anything worse than what just happened, it would have to be a group of people arguing while a monster readied itself. Fujin watched the creature carefully trying to anticipate its next move. Respectively, the creature did the same. Fujin cast Scan, all the while thinking that the spell would offer little insight as to what the panther's intentions were. She was right in her thinking; the spell did nothing to help.  
  
"MAY BE WEAK AGAINST WATER." Fujin herself was not stocked with any water spells at the moment. She turned and faced Rose. "HAVE ANY?"  
  
"Any what?"  
  
"WATER SPELLS."  
  
"I have a few," she answered curtly.  
  
"GREAT." Fujin lifted her hand above her head and blue light coursed through her body as she drew a few water spells from Rose. She didn't really think she would need them since she had Leviathan junctioned to her as well as her faithful GF Pandemona. Fujin only took them to annoy Rose.  
  
"Did I say you could do that?" Rose demanded.  
  
"DON'T CARE." Fujin exchanged a look with Seifer instinctively that meant to distract the monster.  
  
Seifer immediately charged toward the monster while extending his left palm. A small fireball appeared in the center as he came closer to the monster. In the same fashion in which he had attacked Squall a year ago, he stunned the monster with the fireball and struck it with his Hyperion. For extra damage, he fired the gun on the gunblade. He continued to hack at the monster while Fujin prepared herself for a strong water attack by way of the GF Leviathan. Since water wasn't her element, it would take more out of her to summon the GF.  
  
A strong wave of electricity passed through the panther. Jerking violently, it lashed out at Seifer by swiping its large paw across his chest. The force of the blow sent Seifer flying off his feet. As he fell, he rolled up into a ball and ended up on his feet once more.  
  
"Arrrgh! Son of a bitch..." Seifer motioned towards Isazu. "Help me out man!"  
  
Isazu charged towards the panther and cast a weak water spell to knock it off its feet. As the panther recovered, Seifer and Isazu continued to attack it relentlessly. Since its head already had an injury Rose fired more arrows to the injury.  
  
Fujin was finally ready to cast Leviathan. She lifted her hand to her chest as if she was pulling power from and in one smooth motion, she lowered her hand. The whole group vanished while they still attacked the panther. A beam of light shot through the air and the water dragon suddenly appeared. It formed a wall of earth that served as a place for a frightening amount of water to cascade down and drown the panther. After Leviathan finished its attack it vanished without a trace. The group reappeared in the same fashion in which they left.  
  
"Did it work?" Rose asked as she peered around for the panther.  
  
"I think so..." Isazu replied. "Fujin?"  
  
"WHAT?" she answered breathlessly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Seifer walked slowly around the vicinity still feeling as though something was incomplete. "Hey..I don't think we've seen the last of it."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying you still sense it's presence?" Isazu asked while readying his staff.  
  
"It was too easy...it still has to be here."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin launched her pinwheel in the air and it circled around the group in a graceful arc. The pinwheel disappeared in the darkness of one part of the sector. The group waited in silence until finally they heard the pinwheel strike something. Apparently Fujin's mark was dead on because the panther roared in agony once more. A burst of light suddenly lit the area and then they heard the panther malfunctioning.  
  
"How the hell....?" Isazu asked in awe.  
  
"I think she killed it..." Rose balked. 'I hate to admit it, but that was GOOD,' she thought.  
  
'I knew she was good, but THIS good? Damn....' Seifer thought admirably.  
  
"Great job Fujin! Wow! That was excellent!" Isazu held up his hand for Fujin to give her a high five. She looked at his hand strangely and then slapped his hand with hers. "With that thing out of the way, we should inspect this place thoroughly to make sure that there aren't any more threats."  
  
"So let's hurry then. I just want to get this over with," Seifer said.  
  
The group walked through each sector of the lower levels, shining their flashlights in suspicious places and killing off smaller monsters as they went. After a couple of hours, Isazu decided they were finished because they had finished off all the monsters that were down there.  
  
"I'm gonna contact Xu and let her know our status." Isazu cycled through different frequencies until he finally reached Xu's. "Group C to bridge, come in bridge."  
  
"This is the bridge. What's the situation?" Xu garbled voice answered.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Really? Scan the area to make sure."  
  
Isazu quickly scanned the area using a mini radar system that was as small as a wristwatch. After a minute or two, he spoke into the headset once more. "All clear."  
  
"Okay. Did you find anything suspicious?"  
  
"We encountered some type of panther like creature that seemed to be feeding off electrical currents. I speculate that the creature was feeding off the computer systems, thus creating a malfunction."  
  
"I see. Aware the Presidential Aide of the completion of your mission. Once you do that, return to the Ragnarok."  
  
"Roger. Out." Isazu turned to his teammates. "All right everyone, let's go up so we can tell the Aide of our situation."  
  
The group took the elevator back up to the main floor of the palace. The alerted the Aide of the situation and assured him that there wouldn't be any more problems in the lower levels.  
  
"Thank you all for solving the problem. It is greatly appreciated." A warm smile spread across his face. "I think you would make fine SeeDs...good luck to you all."  
  
With that, the group left the Presidential Palace. They all loaded up on the lift to take them back down to the entrance. Once they were back down to the skyway, they began their walk back to the Airport. The whole way, Rose complained about how she never had to walk so much in her life and that a Madison shouldn't have to go through this and any other snobby things she had to say.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Welcome back SeeD candidates. First, I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done. However, don't get too ecstatic, you score will weave out the strong from the weak. Even though you all accomplished your given mission, some of you acted incompetently and uncooperatively. Overall, I must say that I was pleased." Xu really knew how to bring down overly confident students. "Once we get back to Balamb Garden, graduates will be called by name on the announcements. Until then, you are all free to wander about the ship and most of all, relax."  
  
Students excitedly talked about their missions and how they miraculous saved a teammate or something like that. All the while, Fujin sat in the seating area of the Ragnarok thinking about Seifer.  
  
'I hate this. What was I thinking by admitting everything to him? And he acted just the way I was afraid he would. Scared,' she thought bitterly.  
  
Some of that is your fault, you know, the voice chided.  
  
'Yeah, I know.....'  
  
You screwed up once more.  
  
'I know, I know...'  
  
So what now?  
  
"I don't know..," she spoke aloud.  
  
"Fujin?" The voice startled her, but she slowly lifted her gaze. Seeing that it was Raijin, she relaxed slightly.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Come on Fuj, it's me, ya know," Raijin pleaded. He hated when she would take that tone with him.  
  
"Sorry. What?"  
  
"I was just checkin' up on ya." Raijin moved a little closer to her. Usually Fujin would either push him back or move back herself, but she remained fixed in her seat. "I'm worried about you, ya know."  
  
Fujin simply chose to remain silent.  
  
"I know that you're all torn up over...ya know. If ya wanna talk about it.."  
  
Fujin shook her head firmly. "NEGATIVE."  
  
Raijin winced at her tone of voice and then sighed lightly. "Yeah..okay. I, uh..I'll just leave ya alone.." He turned and slowly walked away from his sister. Once there was a little distance in between them, Raijin suddenly charged back towards her.  
  
"I can't take it anymore Fuj! Ya can't keep doing this to yourself, ya know!" he cried while firmly grasping her shoulders. "It isn't YOU! You're so much stronger than this! What's happened to ya?!"  
  
A small group of students gathered around the pair wondering what all the commotion was about. Oblivious to the gathering pack, Fujin stood still, glaring at her brother.  
  
"I don't care if ya stare at me like that. All I care about is you, ya know. I can't stand just standin around like I don't know what's going on. I said I would stay outta this, but I just can't take it anymore, ya know! Hyne.." His hands still remained on his sister's shoulders while he breathed heavily. Raijin was staring deeply into her face even though Fujin's glare was even more piercing. Underneath that, he saw the pure anguish that tried she tried so hard to hide. They remained that way for several long minutes; Raijin still standing in front of her, staring at her while Fujin glared back.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Fujin finally said weakly.  
  
"What?" Raijin swallowed hard trying to push the lump in his throat down.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't know..how worried you were."  
  
"Yeah I'm worried. This scares me, ya know...I'm used to seeing ya all tough and...cold. But I know ya better than anyone. I know that ya have feelings too...I'm just not used to ya showing that.."  
  
Fujin had no idea of what else to say. She felt terrible that she had Raijin worried sick about her. As much as the big lug could be moronic, she still cared about his feelings.  
  
"Ya know...I really think that you should just tell him." Raijin finally removed his hands from her slight shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"Wha..I can't do that.."  
  
"Fujin!" The sharpness in Raijin's voice nearly made her jump. "That's how ya got in this situation in the first place! Both of ya just don't..talk."  
  
"It's not that easy," Fujin sighed.  
  
"Sure it is. Ya just made it more difficult that it had to be."  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Raijin was right. Personally, she had enough of all the ignoring and the cold shoulders, but she didn't want to be the first to end it.  
  
"He has to come to me," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh..well.."  
  
"I'm not crawling back to him."  
  
"Ya wouldn't be, all ya gotta do is just say how ya feel, ya know."  
  
"He has to do it first." Fujin stood her ground firmly.  
  
Raijin slightly chuckled. "Well I can't change your mind.."  
  
'He has to come to me..he needs to see how it feels..let his pride hurt for a change.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seifer walked aimlessly around the Ragnarok, trying to clear his head.  
  
'It's funny..when we were fighting that monster, Fujin looked to me to help her out. Does that mean anything? Nah...probably doesn't...but still. Dammit..' Everything was just too confusing  
  
"Dammit!" Seifer exclaimed.  
  
"Are you okay?" a voiced asked.  
  
Seifer whirled around and immediately saw Rose. "What do you want?"  
  
"I can't help but notice how much pain you're in." Rose moved closer to him and instinctively Seifer stepped back.  
  
"I don't need you girlie. Back off."  
  
Rose laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just hear me out. Please?"  
  
Seifer let out a ragged sigh. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted her to go away. "Fine. Go ahead."  
  
"I know you care a lot about her.."  
  
Seifer lifted a gloved hand in front of her face. "Hold it. Since when did you care? I know you don't give a shit about Fujin."  
  
"Well that's true, but I do care about you."  
  
"Oh really?" Seifer snorted. "That's funny. So you call lusting after me, CARING? Yeah, okay."  
  
'Now it's finally time to hatch my plan.." Rose mused. "I know I act like a little..ditzy, but I'm not really. It's just that..well..I really don't know how to act around you. I mean, you're gorgeous and I guess that's kinda my weakness."  
  
"What are you saying?" Seifer asked in a bored tone.  
  
"What I'm saying is that I do care and..yes I know I have three boyfriends, but they mean nothing to me. Look, I'm not really the snobby and whiny schoolgirl you've come to know."  
  
"This is all great and everything, but I could really care less."  
  
"Just give me a chance! It's clear to see that Fujin does NOT care about you anymore! She keeps giving you the cold shoulder and ignoring you...you don't deserve that. I never knew you guys were really a couple, but come on. What kind of girlfriend does that to you? I could treat you a lot better!"  
  
"Is that so? I've seen how you treat Kyle, and the other two. So what, do you expect to be able to lead me around like I'm your dog? Yeah right, princess." Seifer turned his back to her to emphasize that he didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
Before she realized what she did, Rose clapped her hand on his shoulder once more and harshly spun him around. "Would you just listen? I know you're all broken up over her, but maybe it's time to move on. It's obvious that she's not coming back to you."  
  
'Maybe she's right,' Seifer thought sadly. 'I guess I blew it then..'  
  
'I think I almost have him!' Rose mentally squealed.  
  
"I just don't want to see you unhappy. I know it's all of a sudden and everything, but I can't help but tell you how I feel. You understand don't you? I mean, the SeeD dance is coming up fast too..I'm sure you wouldn't want to be dateless. Maybe we could..you know...go together. It's not like Fujin's going to want to be anywhere near you." Rose managed to say all this with a lot of sincerity in her voice since it was partly true. "Just think about it..okay? I'm really not as bad as I seem. Just give me a chance.."  
  
After a long silence, Seifer finally spoke up. "All right then, fine. I guess I have no choice then."  
  
  
  
Is Rose REALLY being that sincere? Will things work out for Fujin and Seifer? Well I know all the answers.. and you may speculate. :) Oh please..it's all so predictable..but FUN!!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I would really like to apologize for my negligence. There's just been too many things going on in my life right now and let's just say I was spreading myself thin. You can keep track of my daily life at this address: http://www.xanga.com/windgoddess and if you have been, then you know I've been going through some real shit (excuse my French).  
  
I hope you all understand..and again, I'm really sorry. I'm hoping that the next chapter won't take this long...in fact, I'm pretty sure it won't take two months.  
  
Your extremely humble and shameful scribe,  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess 


	15. At Ease

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Don't own anything, so don't sue.  
  
My grammar sucks, so don't sue me there either.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - At Ease  
  
"W-what? You're actually gonna take me seriously?" Rose asked incredulously. 'Yes yes yes! It's working!' She knew she wasn't going to graduate from the SeeD exam, but either way she was still going to the dance.  
  
What Rose didn't realize was that she was taking advantage of Seifer's emotionally weak state. Even if she did realize it, it wouldn't have mattered. As long as she got what she wanted everything was right in the world.  
  
'Maybe this will make Fujin see the light and realize she was wrong.' Seifer was so intent on making Fujin jealous that he didn't even realize the bigger consequences of taking Rose to the dance. "Look, you can only be my date for the dance...nothing more than that."  
  
"Are you sure it's not going to be anything more than that?" Rose stepped closer to Seifer. "You can never be to sure..." She traced his jaw line with her finger slowly. "Things...happen."  
  
'Can't argue with that. Too many things happened.' Seifer frowned slightly. "Don't get your hopes up too much."  
  
"Ohhh, now why did you say that? I was just saying... You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rose looked at the ground shyly as she poured on her charm. "I only wanted to pass the written test so that I could be with you on the field exam. I didn't know we were gonna end up on the same team, but I knew that we would at least see each other on that dragon ship thingy."  
  
"Ragnarok."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, like I said I know that I come off as a stupid little schoolgirl, but I'm more than that. You don't know what it's like to really like someone and they're out of reach... You always had other girls and everything and then you started having feelings for Fujin. I guess I just wanted to fit in your little circle." Rose smiled inwardly. 'There...let him mull that over for awhile.'  
  
"So you're really more than a stupid little bratty schoolgirl? Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"Because you're not giving me a chance." Rose looked up at Seifer with determination. "I still don't see why you want to hold on to something you can't have. Fujin doesn't want you," she said firmly.  
  
"What the hell do you know about Fujin?" Seifer spat angrily. "Besides that she's a freak and a ghoul and other shit you said." To Seifer, no one was allowed to speculate as to what Fujin thought or even the type of person she was. He listened to enough "opinions" about her already.  
  
"I know she doesn't want you. Why else would she go out of her way to ignore you or give you the brush-off?"  
  
Seifer groaned loudly and ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair. 'She has a point...' he thought smugly. "Maybe."  
  
"Okay. Just give me a chance.please."  
  
"I said I'm only taking you to the dance. Take it or leave it."  
  
"I can live with that! You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Seifer said distractedly. 'What am I doing? This seems like the only way though...Fujin will see then.'  
  
"Okay then lover. I'll see you later..." Rose blew at kiss at Seifer and then sashayed off.  
  
Seifer stood for a moment before punching the cold, metal wall of the Ragnarok in fury.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After several hours, the Ragnarok finally arrived at its destination of Balamb Garden. Feelings of nervousness and confidence filled the air as the students disembarked the massive dragon like ship. Normal student lives resumed as the students greeted their other classmates and instructors.  
  
Fujin, on the other hand, went straight to her dorm. She knew Rose would be there yet and it was the only place that she could find peaceful solitude. Once she walked in the door, she slid off the uncomfortable loafers that came standard with the regulation uniform and threw them under her bed. She faintly realized that her joints ached after being in an intense battle, so she decided to draw a soothing bath.  
  
As Fujin sat in the soothingly warm water, her mind wandered once to the SeeD exam. It was strange to have Seifer on her team and be on the outs with him.  
  
'Hyne...this is so fucking aggravating. I don't even know what's going on. I can't even remember what I'm mad at him for,' she thought.  
  
Oh come on, are you sure you don't remember? Once again, Fujin's inner voice decided to interfere with her other thoughts.  
  
Fujin chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip for a moment. 'It's really a stupid reason.'  
  
So what? Let his pride hurt right?  
  
'Yeah...no wait...I'm acting just like him.'  
  
It's different.he's a prideful son of a bitch. Not you.  
  
'No, it is...it's not right, but still...it can't be me.'  
  
That's right, he has to apologize first. You don't want it to look like you're crawling back to him...after all, he's the one that's wrong.  
  
'Is he really? I can't even remember anymore.it's so stupid.and I've had enough. This is too much...'  
  
Fine then. Have it your way...but you'll be sorry.  
  
'I guess that's just the way it has to be then...I can't take it anymore...'  
  
Fujin suddenly decided that she needed to talk with Raijin. Only he knew what was going on with Seifer these days and Fujin wanted to know without asking Seifer himself. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she wondered what Seifer was doing and thinking.  
  
After drying herself and dressing in her normal attire, she picked up the phone and dialed Raijin's dorm number hoping he'd be there. After the second ring, Seifer picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Why did he have to answer the phone?' Fujin thought miserably. "Let me speak to Raijin please," she said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," he answered equally cold. "Yo Raijin, it's for you!"  
  
"Who is it?" Raijin asked in the background.  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"Oh. Uh yeah, okay...Hey Fuj...what's wrong? Ya only call when something's wrong, ya know."  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a few things." Fujin twirled the phone cord around her index finger nervously.  
  
Raijin's eyebrows furrowed at her statement. "Okay...shoot."  
  
"In person...I know that Seifer's in the room with you."  
  
"Where do ya wanna meet, ya know?"  
  
"The Quad."  
  
"Okay. See ya there."  
  
"Bye." Fujin hung up the phone so harshly that Raijin quickly pulled his head away and looked at the phone in mild shock.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Seifer asked from his bedroom.  
  
"I'll be back," Raijin answered and then immediately left the room.  
  
"That didn't answer my question," Seifer muttered. "I already know it has to do with Fujin."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she sat waiting for Raijin at the Quad, Fujin aimlessly picked at a piece of thread on her clothing while watching wispy clouds rolling by in the sky. In her mind, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Raijin at all; she had only wanted to so that she could find out about Seifer without actually asking. She also wanted to know where he stood on everything because as far as she was concerned, he already knew her side of things.  
  
"Hey Fuj," Raijin greeted as he sat down on the ledge with Fujin.  
  
"Hey." Fujin didn't bother to face in his direction. Instead she opted to look straight past the Quad and to the surrounding snow capped mountains.  
  
"What's up? Sounded like ya had something serious on your mind, ya know."  
  
Fujin didn't answer right away. Raijin figured that he would let her collect her thoughts instead of pestering her. While he waited, he hummed a song he heard on the radio quietly to himself. As he was getting to the chorus of the song, Fujin finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
"Of what...oh never mind. I know what ya mean, ya know. So...what are ya gonna do?"  
  
"I really don't want to be the first one to speak up.but if things continue the way they're going...nothing's ever gonna get solved," she replied finally looking at Raijin.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Both of ya could go on forever ignoring each other, ya know." After a brief pause, he continued. "He misses ya Fuj. I can see it in his eyes, ya know. He doesn't act the same...kinda like he lost something important to him, ya kn-"  
  
Fujin shook her head vehemently. "That's not true. He seems perfectly fine to me."  
  
"No.remember when we first left Garden for Esthar? He kept saying how weird it was for you to ignore him, ya know. Kinda like a part of the family is missing, ya know?"  
  
"That's all I am to him then. Just family," Fujin answered quietly.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I know what it is!" Fujin suddenly shouted as she stood to her feet. "It's because of THIS!" She tore off her eye patch to reveal an unsightly scar that ran diagonally down where her eye used to be. "He wants a normal, soft looking and beautiful girl. Not me. I'm hardly any of those things."  
  
"That's not true, ya know!" Raijin exclaimed in frustration. He hated it when she started to put herself down because of her injury. "He cares about ya...more than ya think! I live with the guy; ya think I wouldn't know? I know I'm not the sharpest tack, but it's hard to NOT notice that, ya know."  
  
"Whatever, he's just full of shit! Does he think he can do this to me? I'm so fucking tired of his games! If he wants to play 'em then he can do it with someone else!" Fujin roared. "You know what, fuck it. Fuck him, fuck whatever we had, fuck everything! I don't care if I never speak to him again! He could burn in hell for all I care!"  
  
"...Fujin. I thought ya wanted to talk things through with him-"  
  
Fujin exploded with fury. "WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?!"  
  
"Hey, ya don't haveta yell at me," Raijin protested quietly.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized flatly. Fujin realized that she needed to get her blood pressure back to normal as well as her heart rate, but at the same time she wanted to tear Seifer apart with her bare hands. She slowly took a seat back on the wall and buried her face in her hands. "Why? Why does he have to be that way?"  
  
"I don't know Fuj. I don't know," Raijin answered sadly. "Both of ya really need to talk though, ya know."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Fujin sighed agitatedly. "I don't even want to look at him-"  
  
"Be the better person and speak up first. That's all I can say, ya know."  
  
Fujin turned and looked at Raijin curiously. "How did YOU get to be so profound anyway?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Er, well actually, it's something that Instructor Nomura said all the time for some reason. It just seemed like the best time to say it, ya know?" he answered sheepishly as he scratched his head.  
  
A trace of a smile appeared on Fujin's lips as she shook her head. In his own way, Raijin had a way of making sense and at the same time being idiotic.  
  
"Thanks for the, um...talk," Fujin said awkwardly.  
  
"Sure." Raijin suddenly reached for his sister and pulled her into a smothering bear hug. "Glad I could help, ya know!"  
  
"RAIJIN." That tone of voice was all that it took for him to release her.  
  
"Uh, right. Sorry, ya know."  
  
Fujin nodded and leaned back on the ledge watching the clouds once more. She needed to get what she wanted to say to Seifer together in her mind first before she actually confronted him. The thought of actually having to face him caused her to sigh inwardly. 'Great...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Seifer, come on. This has gone on too long, ya know. Ya haveta say something," Raijin explained to an uninterested Seifer.  
  
"Please. If she has something she wants to say, then she can come to me. Simple as that," Seifer answered coolly as he polished his gunblade.  
  
"What did she say to ya anyway? It couldn't have been THAT bad, ya know."  
  
Seifer slowly put his gunblade down. "Oh yeah? She actually accused me of being more interested in 'normal' girls than her."  
  
"Eh, she wouldn't be completely wrong, ya know," Raijin pointed out cautiously.  
  
"Oh and what the hell is that supposed to mean? No, don't tell me, you already sided with her, huh? I KNOW you had a little 'talk' with her and you actually believe everything she tells you, huh? Yeah, well save the bullshit for some other asshole!"  
  
"You don't actually help things ya know, ya make comments about other girls or ya stare at 'em while you're with her...don't ya think she would be pissed at that?" Raijin demanded, outstretching his arms.  
  
Seifer threw his gunblade on his bed and rose to his feet quickly. "It's harmless so I don't know why she even gets that way; it's not like I'm gonna get up and walk away with the girl!"  
  
"Ya just don't get it do ya?" Raijin laughed bitterly. "Well it doesn't take a genius to see that it hurts her when ya act that way! Even I noticed that and you're always saying how dumb I am! I guess I'm not all that dumb, huh?"  
  
"Apparently not since you have SO much to say!"  
  
"Ya know what ya need to do? Ya need to swallow that pride and for once in your life, stop acting like an ass! It's taking its toll on my sister and it's doing it to me!" Raijin hollered and stormed out of Seifer's room going into his own and slamming the door.  
  
Seifer flopped angrily onto his bed knowing that Raijin was right. "I hate to admit it, but the big guy is right," he muttered. "Shit!" He heaved one of his schoolbook out of his room and into the kitchenette where it crashed into a cabinet.  
  
'I really fucked up this time...' Seifer decided that enough was enough and that for once in his life he needed to do something right.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Students nervously chatted in the halls waiting for the announcement of the results of the SeeD exam. Their patience paid off as Headmaster Cid finally came over the loudspeaker. A pleasant chime announced his presence.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Would the following students please report to my office for their diplomas: Rinoa Heartilly, Jonathan Measley, Fujin Kazeno, Samantha Birch, Oliver Walker, Raijin...uh, just Raijin, T.J. Howland, Isazu Tanaka, Wendy Harrington and Seifer Almasy. These are all the graduates. Please congratulate your classmates."  
  
There was a brief pause and then Squall came over the loudspeaker. He still wasn't used to using that thing. "Uh, yeah, good job to the graduates...um yeah. It was a difficult test and you all came out on top, which is good." Squall cleared his throat loudly and laughter was heard in the background as he handed the microphone back to Cid.  
  
"Hahahaha, great speech Squall! My message to those who didn't pass is a little nicer than Xu's. To those who didn't make it, study harder, remember to keep your head up and believe in yourselves. Don't let a bad attitude defeat you. That is all."  
  
At the time of the announcement, Fujin was in her room brooding. Once she heard her name being announced, she suddenly snapped out of her dark thoughts.  
  
"It's about time I became a SeeD," she mumbled to herself. Ordinarily she would've been happier, but considering the circumstances...it would've been better if the whole posse could celebrate together.  
  
"I'd better get going..."  
  
In the boys' block of the residential area, Seifer and Raijin reacted to the news in a much more jovial matter.  
  
"Woooooo! We made it Raijin!" Seifer cried jubilantly as he grabbed Raijin by his shoulders roughly.  
  
"Sure did boss! The whole posse made it, ya know!"  
  
"Come on man, our diplomas are waiting for us," Seifer said arrogantly as he strode towards the door.  
  
"Right behind ya boss!"  
  
Seifer suddenly stopped in his tracks. "So Fujin made it, huh? Fujin." He was filled with relief that she finally became a SeeD. After she lost her eye in a mission a couple of years ago, Fujin was edgy about taking the field test and actually passing it.  
  
"Eh, Seifer, are ya comin'?"  
  
Seifer snapped out of his reverie. "Uh, yeah, let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The small group of graduates anxiously gathered in Headmaster Cid's office. Most resorted to aimlessly looking around the room while they waited for Cid to show up. The students had formed a neat single file line and stood as rigidly as possible. Finally, the headmaster entered the room with their diplomas followed by Xu and Squall.  
  
"At ease." The students took on a more relaxed stance and Cid continued speaking. As he handed out the diplomas, Cid paused at each student and either said words of encouragement or praise. After he finished with his personal speeches he took his place in front of the group and started a more general speech.  
  
"As you all know, the position of a senior SeeD is extremely important. I would like all of you to do your absolute best in upholding the honor and prestige of this title. Remember, as senior SeeDs you no longer have the ordinary responsibilities of a regular student. You may be faced with different responsibilities such as teaching a class, completing flight hours and other special training."  
  
"Excuse me," Isazu politely interrupted, "does this mean that we should all know how to fly the Ragnarok?"  
  
"That is correct." Several "cools" and "yeahs" floated around the room until Cid continued. "The Ragnarok is fairly new technology to the Garden so it is expected that you all know how to operate it. Well then, I believe that is all I wanted to say to you-"  
  
"Don't forget to tell have Squall tell them the bonuses of being a SeeD, sir," Xu cut in.  
  
"Oh right. Squall, why don't you tell them?" Cid asked  
  
'Why me?' Squall wondered, scratching his head. "What? Okay.um, you all get to have single dormitories. Actually, the Garden decided that all SeeDs should get small apartments instead of dormitories. You new room assignments are included with your diplomas. You have three days to move your stuff into your new apartments."  
  
"Hey cool!" "Sweet!" "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, so um...yeah. That's it," Squall fumbled.  
  
"Wow...you're great at describing things Squall. Really 'informative'," Rinoa remarked sarcastically, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Whatever. Ha, I knew you were gonna say that!"  
  
Some students filed out of the room after exchanging goodbye's with Cid, Squall and Xu. The others chose to stay behind and talk excitedly about the possibilities that being a SeeD would bring. Meanwhile, Fujin quietly slipped out of the Headmaster's office and began walking to the elevator.  
  
"Fujin, wait up!" She turned to Seifer running towards her.  
  
"What do you want?" Fujin snarled folding her arms.  
  
"I don't know why you're so mad; I have every right to be pissed too." Fujin pivoted and bolted toward the elevator. Before she could get very far, Seifer grabbed her small, pale wrist and pulled her back toward him. "Look, just hear me out and stop being so difficult."  
  
Fujin jerked out of his grasp and regarded him incredulously. "I'm the one making things difficult? ME? Oh, so then I guess you were the more reasonable one, huh? If I'm not mistaken, I believe that you're the one who can't accept me the way that I am! Don't you think that makes things more difficult for me? Oh wait, I'm sorry, you're too busy thinking about yourself!"  
  
Seifer started to say something in his defense, but thought better of it. "Fine. FINE. You're right."  
  
Fujin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"  
  
"I said you're right. Raijin talked to me about this and I've been doing a lot of thinking...and I made some stupid decisions. Hell, I even agreed to let that Madison girl go to the dance with me-"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fujin roared. "How could you? You know I hate her.you know, this is just what I meant..." She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and then continued. "You were pretty quick to replace me...it was no trouble at all for you, was it?" Fujin's voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "You just couldn't WAIT. I knew it..."  
  
"It-it's not what you think, Fujin."  
  
"No? Then what is it then? What is it dammit?!"  
  
Seifer shamefully looked down at his feet. "I don't know," he answered quietly. "I don't know what I was thinking. Look, we weren't talking or anything and all I could think about was-"  
  
"All you could think about was if you had a date to the dance? That's all you could think about?" Fujin demanded shrilly.  
  
"No! I did it to spite you 'cause I didn't think we'd be talking now...and I'll admit that it wasn't smart, but how would you feel if you were in my shoes?"  
  
"Why should I care about how you feel? Did you care about me? I don't think so," Fujin answered in a dangerous tone.  
  
Seifer sighed in aggravation; he was at a loss as to how he could remedy this situation. 'Raijin told me to talk to her, but this just isn't working...what the fuck am I supposed to do?'  
  
A long and uneasy silence fell between the two. Fujin could only manage to glare at Seifer while he focused his gaze on the floor. Neither one of them chose to speak and they continued to remain in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
For once in his life, Seifer decided to be the better person and speak up. "Fujin."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, I don't know what else to say, but.I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but there isn't much else I can do..."  
  
"You've done enough," Fujin replied coldly.  
  
Seifer flinched slightly. "Point. Fujin...can't we at least start over?"  
  
"Start over? What do you think this is, a game? Oh wait, it must've been 'cause you like playing games-"  
  
Seifer's hand flew up to shush her. "Fujin! All right! I get your point, okay?! Stop trying to make me feel even more guilty! I mean, what else do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg? Well, I'm not."  
  
Fujin cocked her head to the side. "Why would you do that?" she asked airily, "You're nothing but a prideful son of a bitch anyway!"  
  
"Why did I even bother trying to talk things out with you?" Seifer sighed agitatedly.  
  
"Don't get mad because this isn't going the way you wanted it to!" A nagging thought suddenly occurred to Fujin. 'I'm the one that wanted to talk to him so badly and here I am nearly screwing things up! Enough is enough...'  
  
"Seifer," Fujin sighed wearily, "I know how hard it is to admit you're wrong so I'm not gonna give you a hard time about it anymore...let's just forget everything. It's probably easier this way."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Seifer asked slowly.  
  
"I mean, let's just let go of whatever we had and just forget it. It's not gonna work."  
  
"So...you're saying it's over...just like that?"  
  
"Well, what else is there to hang on to...?" Fujin's voice trailed off  
  
Seifer took one of Fujin's hands into his. "Don't give up on me yet, Fuj.please. I know I fucked up big time.but I want to try again. If we're gonna give up, let's at least be sure we won't have any regrets."  
  
"I don't know Seifer...I mean, how do I know you won't hurt me?"  
  
"I can't make any promises Fuj, but at least I can try. Can't you just accept that?"  
  
Fujin simply stared at Seifer's chest since that she was nearly a foot shorter than him. 'I don't want to be hurt again.I don't think I could take it.'  
  
After all he's done to you, you shouldn't, Fujin's inner voice chided.  
  
'What?'  
  
Why should you give him another opportunity to hurt you again? Do you think you deserve that?  
  
'No...I'm not listening to you this time. I'm going to do what I think is right.'  
  
Fine. Screw up again if you want, but don't say I didn't tell you so.  
  
'Shut up...'  
  
You're gonna blow it again...  
  
"Seifer," Fujin started weakly, "you win."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can try...one more time. Just this once."  
  
Seifer nodded slowly. "Okay...I'll try not to let you down this time. I can promise you that."  
  
  
  
I'm tired so I think I'm gonna end it there. I think this chapter sucks sooooo bad; it could've been better. I'm tired of them being on the outs so let's get some saifuu action back! Till next update! 


	16. The Graduation Dance

No One Knows Like I Do

A/N: I'm baaaaaccck!  Oh I decided to use a * for emphasis on words.  That's all.

Chapter 16 – The Graduation Dance

"Oh my god, I just can't believe that Seifer is taking me to the dance!" Rose gushed excitedly as she rummaged through her closet for a suitable dress.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Macy said flatly as she casually browsed through a fashion magazine while laying on Rose's bed.

Rose paused and whirled around. "And WHY aren't you more excited for me?"

"Gee I dunno, maybe because you've been repeating yourself for the last hour or so," Macy answered smugly.

"Oh I get it.  You're just jealous!" Rose exclaimed snobbishly while carelessly tossing her hair over her shoulders.  "Jealous because I have a date to the dance and you don't.  Well, ha ha to that!"

Macy threw her magazine down in disgust and stepped to Rose.  "You know what Rose?  I've been trying to be the good friend and support you, but all you think about is Seifer!  To be honest, I think it's just *terrible* how you try to bust your way between Fujin and Seifer!"

"So you're saying that all this time when I thought you were supported me you were really just on Fujin's side?  That's so disgusting………to be on that freak's side."  Rose jabbed a finger into Macy's chest and spat, "I thought we were FRIENDS Macy!"

Macy slapped Rose's hand away.  "That's right.  We *were*." She grabbed her things and angrily stormed out of the dorm past Fujin who was just entering.

Fujin raised an eyebrow curiously but figured they were having a spat over clothes or something equally stupid.

"Oh, I don't believe her!" Rose screamed while throwing the dresses she pulled out the closet around the room.  "That bitch!  How dare she be on that albino freak's side!"

'Oh so that's what this is all about,' Fujin thought smugly.  'Me.  What a surprise.'

Fujin carefully stepped into her bedroom so as not to trip on the boxes she packed with her things.  As she kneeled down, folded another cardboard box and began to put the rest of her things in it, she heard Rose crying faintly.

'Oh what's this?  That heartless bitch is actually crying.  Not that I feel sorry for her.'  Fujin continued to pack her things carefully trying her best to block out Rose's crying.

After a few minutes Rose's sobbing became even louder.  "That does it," Fujin muttered, pissed off.

She slowly rose from her place on the floor and walked to next door to Rose's room.  Fujin stood in the doorway for a few seconds watching Rose.  The human side of her kicking in, she stood in front of Rose and finally spoke.

"STOP CRYING."

Teary eyed, Rose squinted up at Fujin. "What?"

Fujin shifted her weight impatiently and placed on hand on her hip.  "I said, stop crying.  Quit feeling sorry for yourself."  Fujin snatched a tissue out of a nearby tissue box and thrust it in Rose's face.  

Rose snatched the tissue and wiped her eyes.  "Who said I was feeling sorry for myself?  And for that matter, what the hell do you care?" she snarled.

"I don't," Fujin calmly shot back.  "I need a peace of mind to pack and you're ruining it with all your sobbing.  Hyne-"

"You know, I'm glad you're leaving you one-eyed freak," Rose cut in.  "Makes my life less miserable!"

"That's nice," Fujin snorted derisively.  

It bothered Rose that Fujin completely brushed off her comment.  She decided to get more personal and push her buttons.  "Oh and just to let you know, I'm going to the dance with Seifer," Rose bragged.

'Wow, even when she's all upset she still manages to be a bitch.  Simply amazing,' Fujin thought sarcastically.

"I know.  He told me," Fujin answered coolly.

"Oh don't try to act all cool.  I know it's just *tearing* you apart!  You see that?  He didn't want YOU.  He wanted me!"

Fujin discreetly balled up her fist and began counting to herself.  She wasn't going to let Rose see that she had hit a nerve.  "Ha…"

"Ha, what?

"No wonder why you just lost a friend.  You think you have the upper hand, but I suggest you think again.  Face it Rose, with that kind of attitude you won't get very far in life.  Or do you think you could buy your way through that too?"  Fujin stepped away from Rose and headed towards the door.  "So what if you're going to the dance with Seifer?  Besides that, what do you have?  Nothing."  Fujin walked out of Rose's room and went back into her own to finish packing.

Rose could do nothing more than to slide off her bed and crumple down to the floor in tears.

~*~*~

"Man, is this great or what?!" Seifer shouted happily as he looked around his new SeeD apartment. 

"Wow, our own apartments…it really pays to be a SeeD, huh boss?" Raijin answered grinning hugely.

 "You bet it does!  I wonder what we'll have to do besides learn to fly the Ragnarok?  Think we'll have to teach too?"

"If we do, maybe I can teach a class about Bo staff technique, ya know?"  Seifer simply nodded as if he was lost in thought.

Both were silent for a moment until Raijin broke the silence.  "Eh boss?  You really takin' Rose to the dance?"

Seifer furrowed his brow in confusion. "Uh yeah.  Why?"

"I was just wonderin' how my sister took it, ya know," Raijin answered.  "Bet she didn't take it too well, huh?

"Nah." Seifer suddenly pounded a nearby wall.  "I was so stupid!  Why did I ask that broad to the dance?  I mean, I know I did it outta spite, but still…"

Raijin chose his words carefully so as not to upset Seifer. "Well, the damage is done now I guess…"

Seifer sighed and raked a hand through his hair.  "I shouldn't think about that now.  Maybe I should just ditch Rose.  Or maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe I could just *pretend* I'm into her, but ditch her at the dance or something like that.  Yeah, I could do that!"

"No you couldn't." A voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean I couldn't?" Seifer asked the voice.

"Well Seifer, even though you pretend to be a heartless jerk, I know you couldn't do that," Fujin spoke up.

"Hey, how'd you get in here, sis?" Raijin asked incredulously.

"Raijin, the door was open," Fujin answered impatiently.

"Ohhhhhhh…"

"Wait, what makes you think that I couldn't dump her Fujin?" Seifer asked accusingly.  "Look at everything she's done to you!   She's done nothing but make your life a living hell!  She deserves it!"

Fujin chuckled to herself lightly.  "You know what's funny?  You know that friend of hers, Macy?  They'll no longer friends and she was crying.  I almost felt sorry for her…"

"You felt sorry for her?  Why?" Raijin cut in.  "Who cares if she was crying?!"

"I said ALMOST.  Anyway, even though I said you couldn't do it, why not add insult to injury Seifer?  Maybe she does deserve it."

"Whoa…," Raijin interjected, "weren't you against him doing something to her, Fuj?"

Memories of all the torture Rose put her through instantly came to mind.  "I changed my mind.  Shit, after all she's put me through…calling me an albino freak, helping to drive a wedge between me and Seifer… She's one of those girls that can't stand to see people 'less deserving' be happier than her.  Whatever she wants she thinks she's supposed to get it…by any means necessary."

"Exactly!  So let's show her that she CAN'T have everything she wants!" Seifer exclaimed excitedly.

Fujin smiled to herself.  She could care less what happened to Rose.  "It's your call, Seifer. Do whatever you want.  She's no friend of mine anyway.  Hey, the real reason why I came here is because I want you to help me move some stuff into my apartment, so come on."

~*~*~  

Cid Kramer was bent over some paperwork in his office with Xu peering at the papers directly behind him.

"You know what sir?  I think we should Fujin teach a defense tactics class relatively soon.  What do you think?" Xu suggested.

"Perhaps…she does show exceptional ability.  I heard about how she handled herself during the SeeD exam.  Even her classmate Seifer shows exceptional ability as well.  It would be nice to have another gunblade instructor.  I'm sure his teaching style would differ from Squall's," Cid answered.

Xu scratched her chin absently. "It would be very interesting to have those two teach a class.  Even though Fujin isn't very social I'm sure she's capable of teaching a class.  And Seifer…well, that would be *really* interesting."

"What would be interesting?" Quistis interjected as she walked in with a large box.

"To have Seifer and Fujin teach a class," Cid supplied.  He glanced at the box Quistis was struggling with.  "I see the uniforms have arrived."

"Yeah," Quistis grunted as she sat the box down in a nearby chair.  "I hope all the sizes are right this time.  I ordered a few before the exam because I had a feeling certain people would pass, but they got the sizes wrong.  I swear, every year those uniform people screw *something* up."

"Hey, how come you were carrying that huge box?  We have Nida for that," Xu demanded.  

"What so I do all the dirty work now?" Nida asked accusingly.

"Hyne!  Why do you always pop up when I'm talking about you!" Xu snapped.

"Must be that radar I have built in," Nida answered laughingly.

"Okay, enough you two," Cid interrupted.  "We still have some prep work for the dance tomorrow so get busy.  Also I want Xu to break the news to Fujin and Seifer that they will have to teach sometime in the future."

"Me?  Er…sure.  I just hope that Fujin doesn't take it too hard.  I don't want her to take her anger out on me if she has any," Xu said nervously.

"Good luck with that Xu," Quistis chuckled.

"Aw, shut up!"

~*~*~

The night of the graduation dance finally arrived and Balamb Garden's ballroom had very few decorations since the ballroom itself was elaborate enough.  The Decorating Committee which included Selphie, was busy setting up last minute details like hors d'oeuvres and the punch bowl and of course the music.

Elsewhere, students who weren't SeeDs were fussing with their dresses and tuxes, making last minute adjustments to their appearance.  In apartment 115, Fujin fussed with her SeeD uniform while scrutinizing herself in a full-length mirror.

"My legs looks so…weird," Fujin muttered while tugging on the skirt of her SeeD uniform.  Even though this uniform was a change from her usual attire, she actually liked the SeeD uniform.  The top was a fitted jacket with decorative lapels.  The collar and lapels were trimmed with gold brocade as well the bottom of the sleeves.  The knee length skirt was black and plain.  To complete the outfit was a pair of black calf length boots.  Fujin especially liked the boots since they looked like good Raijin kicking boots.  However, she wasn't satisfied with the overall look of the uniform.  The black material against her pale skin was somewhat startling.

"Oh well…it's not like I could get a tan anyway.  Why stress over something like that?"  As she was twisting and turning in front of the mirror looking at the uniform from different angles, a knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" she called

"Raijin, ya know."

"Hold on."

Fujin walked out of her new bedroom and through her new pre-furnished living room.  It wasn't a particularly large room, but it was cozy.  Walking through the room gave her a strange sense of accomplishment.  She figured it was because she had her own apartment complete with a living space, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom that was all her own.  She reached the door and looked through the peephole to see if Raijin was making faces.  Seeing that he was, she shook her head and left him in.

"Heeeeeey Fuj, you look great, ya know!  Real professional, ya know!" Raijin exclaimed approvingly with outstretched arms.

"Thanks.  You look good too," Fujin complimented awkwardly while ducking his embrace.  "Guess these uniforms suit us, huh?"  The guys' uniforms weren't too different compared to the ladies' except they were slightly more elaborate and of course, equipped with pants.

Raijin wasn't even fazed that she ducked him since he was used to it.  "Yeah.  So should we get going to the dance?  Hope the food is good, ya know!"

"Yeah I'm ready." Fujin stomach growled in nervousness and she swallowed slightly.  She wasn't used to going to social functions such as a dance she was more than a little nervous.  Attempting to put her feelings aside, she locked up her apartment and followed Raijin down the hall.

~*~*~

Rose was heavily applying more makeup to her face while singing to herself softly.  Unfortunately, Macy wanted nothing more to do with her and her remaining friend Ashley was also keeping her distance since it seemed to her that Rose didn't know her priorities anymore.

Rose sighed sadly as she finished putting on her makeup.  'I completely blew it………Macy's mad at me and now even Ashley won't speak to me.  Great.'  She snatched her slinky black dress off her bed and slipped it on.  Since she had no friends around she had trouble zipping up the back.

"Dammit!  How am I gonna get this zippered up!" she screeched angrily.  Luckily at that moment, Seifer showed up at the dorm and knocked loudly.

"Yo, open up!"

"Coming…" Rose muttered angrily.

She snatched the door open and began admiring Seifer in his new SeeD uniform.  "Wow, you look nice…"

"Yeah, thanks," Seifer responded flatly.  "You ready?"

"Almost.  I just gotta get my purse and shoes…and could you zipper the back of this dress please?"

Seifer noted the look on her face.  She didn't wear her usual seductive, smoldering look.  'Funny…any other time she would try to make a pass at me at a moment like this, but I guess she's not up to it.'

After zippering up her dress and after Rose grabbed her shoes and purse, they headed out of the dorm and to the ballroom.

~*~*~

The ballroom looked even better at night.  A warm and calm glow filled the room and to set the mood was soft ballroom music playing in the background.  Various couple had arrived already and Cid and Edea greeted students as they came in the door.  

"Oh, isn't this great Squall?" Rinoa gushed while clutching Squall's arm.  "I'm finally a SeeD!"

"I'm glad for you," Squall answered.  "At first I didn't get why you didn't just let us make you an honorary SeeD, but now I know you would have rather worked your way up."

"Well it's about time you realized that I don't like everything to be given to me even if I do have a rich dad," Rinoa answered sticking out her tongue.  She glanced up at the large skylight and faced Squall.  "Remember the dance when you graduated?"

"Well, yeah.  It was only a little while ago."

Rinoa eyes twinkled mischievously.  "You know…we could always picked up where we left off when we danced…"

"W-what do you mean Rinoa?" Squall stammered while blushing furiously.

"What do you think I mean?"

Squall cleared his throat nervously.  "I, uh…"

"Oh silly!  What are you thinking?  That's not what I mean!" Rinoa laughed punching Squall in the arm lightly.

'Whew…' Squall chuckled nervously.  "Oh, I was just making sure."

"Heeeeey!" Selphie called while running over to the couple.  "How come Squall looks all funny?"

"Oh it's nothing." Rinoa answered breezily.  "So what's up?"

"How do you like the dance so far?  We, the Decorating Committee, wanted to make sure it was as romantic and fun as we hoped it would be.  So does it live up to its expectations?" Selphie inquired cheerfully

"Yeah!  I'm having a good time AND I'm trying to be romantic, but Squall here is having a little trouble."

"That's Squall for you." Her comment drew a glower from Squall, but she waved it off and continued.  "Hey, where's Quisty?  QUISTY!"

Quistis whirled around from her position at the punch bowl and glanced at Zell who was scoping out the hotdogs.  "Hey, do you think you could tear yourself away and join the others, Zell?" Quistis teased.

"Are you kidding?  These hotdogs might not be here when I get back!" Zell protested.

"So take some with you, silly and hurry up." Quistis walked off to join the others with Zell in close pursuit as he did his best to grab as many hotdogs as he could hold.

"You bellowed Selphie?" Quistis asked jokingly.

"Yeaf, whaf's uf Felfie?" Zell greeted mouth full of pork goodness.

"Ewwwww, anyway, I just wanted to know if you guys are having a good time!"

"Of course I am and I'm sure Zell is too, but he's too busy stuffing his face to tell you that."

Zell swallowed and spoke.  "Where's Irvine?"

"Ah, over there somewhere," Selphie answered thumbing in a general direction.

"Hey look!  Seifer just came with…Rose," Rinoa announced.

"Huh?  How come he's with her?" Zell wondered.  

"Well Seifer and Fujin had a falling out," Squall supplied.  "And I guess he felt he needed to take *someone* to the dance."

"But why her of all people," Rinoa asked disgustedly.  "Isn't she Fujin's worst enemy?"

"Maybe not her worst, but she is one of them," Quistis replied.

"I think I'll ask Mr. Seifer why he decided to have that snob as her date!" Rinoa exclaimed as she marched off in his direction.

Rinoa stepped up to Seifer and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Excuse me, but may I speak with Seifer for a moment?" she asked Rose.

Rose glowered at Rinoa briefly thinking that Rinoa was trying to make a move on Seifer.  Remembering that Rinoa dated Squall, she waved her hand in approval.

"What is it Rinoa?" Seifer snapped as she dragged him away.

"Don't act like I was interrupting something.  I just want to ask you something, okay?" Rinoa replied as they stepped out on the balcony for privacy.

"I already know.  Why did I take Rose to the dance, right?  Why should I have to answer you anyway?  Who the hell are you?" Seifer sneered.

"You know, you could stand to lose the attitude," Rinoa counted snappishly.  "Just think of how this looks, okay?  You on the outs with Fujin and you take one of her worse enemies to the dance!  What were you thinking anyway?"

"I wasn't thinking," Seifer said quietly.  "And just so you know, me and Fujin aren't on the outs anymore."

"Well that's good.  You do realize that just because she says she forgives you, it doesn't mean that you still don't have to prove yourself."

"I know, I know.  I don't want to hurt her anymore.  She's been through a lot already.  I don't need to add on to it."

A slow smile spread across Rinoa's face. "Wow Seifer…you've changed.  Not a miraculous change, but a change nonetheless."

Seifer returned her smile with his own. "I told you I was trying to change.  So is that it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Rinoa turned and headed back inside.  "Good luck with Fujin," she called.

"Thanks."

~*~*~

Rinoa skipped up to her group plus Irvine with a big smile on her face.

"What're you so happy about Miss Heartilly," Irvine asked curiously.

"I just talked to Seifer," she answered in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, so what?"

Rinoa clasped her hands together happily. "He's changed a lot!  I think Fujin really does something to him.  She inspires him to change and she doesn't even realize it."

"Are you serious?" Selphie asked incredulously.  "Well, what about the whole Rose-as-his date thing?  Wait, are he and Fujin even on speaking terms?"

"Geez, so many questions!  Well, he said that he wasn't thinking when he asked Rose to the dance-"

"It figures.  That's Seifer for you," Squall interrupted smugly.

"Squall, I'm talking!" Squall simply shrugged and Rinoa continued, "Anyway, he wasn't thinking.  Knowing Seifer he did it out of spite or something stupid like that."

"So are they speaking or not?" Zell interjected.

"Hyne, if you people would just let me tell you!  YES, they are speaking!  Happy?" Rinoa finished as she haughtily folded her arms.

"Well that's good," Quistis said.  "Speaking of Fujin, there she is and there's Raijin too."

Selphie ran over to the pair to greet them after Cid and Edea.  "Hey guys!  Are you ready to par-tay?!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah, ya know!" Raijin responded equally excited.  "I'm going off to eat if that's okay with ya Fujin?"

"Sure, I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay.  You can find me at the food table if ya need me, ya know."

Fujin smiled slightly.  "Thanks.  Uh, have fun."  Fujin wasn't the type to show her feelings, but she appreciated how Raijin was always looking out for her.  Even when she felt as though no one was in her corner, her brother was always there for her.  She watched him leave and turned to Selphie.

"Is the slow dancing starting soon?"

"Huh?  Yeah, I think so, how come?" Selphie was surprised that Fujin's voice was missing the hard edge that it usually carried.

"I think I'll just sit and watch then." Fujin walked to a nearby and sat with a few of her classmates.  Some said a general hello while others ignored her, but she didn't care.  All she wanted to do was sit and watch everyone else have a good time.

Selphie watched Fujin sadly.  "Gee, she doesn't look like she's having much fun…"

Irvine walked up behind Selphie discreetly.  "Hey Sefie!" Irvine asked with a grin on his face.  His grin vanished when he saw the look on her face when she turned around.  "What's wrong?"

"Poor Fujin doesn't look like she's having a good time.  I don't want anyone to be left out of the fun…"

Irvine looked out at the dance floor and spotted Seifer slow dancing with Rose.  "Oh I see.  You know what though?  Rose doesn't seem to be gloating or anything like she usually does."

Selphie looked at the couple also. "Yeah, it doesn't look like she's having much fun, but I don't care about her," Selphie answered while waving her hand carelessly.

"Maybe we can get Seifer to dance with her on another song," Irvine suggested.

"Yeah!  Let's do that!"

When the current song ended, Rose excused herself and went to the ladies' room leaving Seifer alone on the dance floor.  He decided to take a seat, but before he could reach the table Irvine waltzed up to him.

"Hey there," Irvine greeted clapping a hand on Seifer's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Seifer asked coldly.

"Ouch, ice cold," Irvine said as he removed his hand from Seifer's shoulder. "I just wanted to do a friend a favor and I need your help."

"What friend?"

"Sorry I can't say…they swore me to secrecy."

"Well then I don't care." Seifer turned to leave, but Irvine stopped him.

"Aw come on, it's a favor for a lady.  How could you refuse that?"

Seifer started to say something, but appeared to think better of it.  Finally he said, "All right, what is it?"

"See that girl over there?" Irvine pointed into Fujin's direction.

Seifer thought Irvine just meant some mousy looking girl who needed a charity dance, but when he pointed to Fujin a look of surprise crossed his face.  She was off to herself and appeared to be having a terrible time.  "Uh yeah…"

"I think she wants to dance with you," Irvine replied smiling.  "It's written all over her face."

"Fujin?  Uh, she's kinda shy with that type of thing so I doubt it."

"Even so, just make her night and dance with her, okay?  She'll appreciate it.  I guarantee it!"

Seifer glanced at Fujin once more and nodded.  "All right cowboy, I'll do it.  I don't care if she tries to fight me either."

"That's the spirit!  Now go on over there."  Irvine gave Seifer a little encouraging push and walked off.

"So?" Selphie asked eyes wide.

"Isn't it obvious?  He's going over there," Irvine answered.

"Woo hoo!" Selphie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Irvine happily.

~*~*~

Seifer walked nervously over to Fujin and sat down in an adjacent chair.  "Why the long face Fujin?  Not having fun?"

Fujin looked up in surprise, as she wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone.  "Huh?"

Seifer just smiled at Fujin, a smile that usually made her melt.  It was currently having that effect on her, but she still wanted to play it cool with Seifer.  

When the next song came on, Seifer extended his hand to Fujin.  "Come on."

Fujin stared at his hand nervously. 'He's asking me to dance.  Oh Hyne, that's so embarrassing…'

"Hey, what's wrong?  Come on."

Fujin gingerly took his hand and he led her on the dance floor.  For some reason he didn't stop there however.

A started Fujin began to wonder where he was taking her, but her question was soon answered when they arrived at the balcony.

"I know you feel uncomfortable dancing with all those people, so I figured we could just enjoy ourselves out here," Seifer spoke up.

"O-okay…" Fujin responded quietly.

"Hey, how come you're acting all shy all of a sudden?  Are you sure you're Fujin?" Seifer teased hoping to get a laugh out of her.

His efforts paid off and Fujin chuckled softly.  "No…"

"No, you're not?  Well where is Fujin then?"

"RIGHT HERE," Fujin responded jokingly.

"There you go!  That's the Fujin I know!" Seifer exclaimed dramatically.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they listened to the music coming from inside and the crickets chirping.  The Garden was settled back into it's original spot on Balamb Garden's campus since they was no need to fly it anywhere.  Seifer slid an arm around Fujin's waist and to his surprise she didn't spin out of his grasp.  'I guess she's warming up to me a little bit,' he assumed.

"Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rose?"

"She claims she had to go to the ladies' room, but I think she left.  She spent most of her time on the verge of tears.  How come?"

"Just wondering.  So I see you didn't have to ditch her after all."

"Nah.  She was a mess when I came to pick her up.  Oh well, who cares about her anyway?"

"Yeah…"

Another comfortable silence followed.  This time neither was worried about making conversation since it was enough to enjoy each other's company.

Seifer broke the silence this time. "You know Fujin…sometimes I think about how lucky I am."

"In terms of what?"

"Well, even though I screwed up a few times you're always there for me.  I wonder…I wonder why you have so much patience for me, Fujin."

Fujin turned her head away in thought.  "I don't know.  Maybe it's the same way that Raijin is there for me no matter what.  The things that you go through with a person are what make a relationship stronger.  Brother and sister or otherwise…"

"So you're saying that 'cause we went through a lot that no matter what I do you'll always be there?" Seifer asked incredulously.

"Not exactly.  What I'm saying is that we built up our relationship.  It just didn't happen out of nowhere…we're the ones that made it happen.  As to what type of relationship…that's one of the bonuses.  We decide that for ourselves too.  And it's nice to think that no matter how far a person takes you they'll always be there, but that's not always true.  Every person has their limits."

"I get it Fuu.  Hey…when did you get to be so wise anyway?"

"I've always been this way Seifer.  You just don't pay that much attention to it," Fujin chuckled.

Seifer's hand went to Fujin's waist to her shoulder, which he gave a reassuring squeeze.  "Well, I'll try to pay more attention.  You make a lot of sense."

"I've always been the smartest out of the Disciplinary Committee anyway," Fujin joked.

"Aw, don't rub it in," Seifer snapped as he gave her a playful nudge.  Then he pulled Fujin closer to him and she also wrapped an arm around his waist.  Feeling even more comfortable, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes taking in all the sounds of the dance and of the night.

Nearby, Selphie and Irvine watched contentedly.  They were simply glad to know they had a part in Seifer and Fujin's happiness.

So…what did you think?  Do I even have any readers out there?  Oh, I hope so…you guys keep me going!  I was surprised how easily I typed out this chapter.  I guess I'm back!!!!


	17. Summer Recess

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
A/N: I don't own anything except the characters I create. You'll know who they are. They have bland and ordinary names. ;-) And there's a line in here somewhere if anyone is familiar with Koudelka's "POSSE. ...Forever. Ya know?" Like, the title. :P  
  
Chapter 17 - Summer Recess  
  
Seemingly endless chatter and occasional laughter provided the atmosphere for the cafeteria that morning. It was more students than usual since it was the end of the year and most were spend as much time as they could with their friends before they returned home.  
  
Fujin was in the cafeteria simply for eating. She observed her former classmates while taking an occasion bite of her omelet. Since she was alone she spent some time reflecting the past year...the ups and downs of being a SeeD cadet, admitting her feelings to Seifer and finally achieving her dream of becoming a senior SeeD. However, the thought that plagued her the most was her feelings for Seifer.  
  
'I'm surprised that I was able to admit my feelings to him. Maybe it's because I had been holding them in for so long...and then after that we had a falling out. It was all because of his pride. Pride...for him, losing that is probably worse than death itself.'  
  
Fujin slowed her eating a bit as she was still lost in thought. Whenever she was alone for a certain period of time, her thoughts would consume her since she had no other distraction.  
  
'I stopped holding on to pride a while ago...ever since I lost my eye...' Fujin reached up and touched her eye patch lightly. 'I already look like a freak with my pale skin and red eyes. Why did this have to happen too?'  
  
Fujin suddenly lost interest in her omelet and rose from the table to discard it in the trash. Before she could get back to her seat, Seifer jogged up behind her and clapped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Fujin!"  
  
Before he had time to blink, Fujin had grabbed his wrist and prepared to flip him over until she realized that her "attacker" was Seifer.  
  
"Whoa Fuu, what's wrong with you?!" Seifer yelled defensively.  
  
"Well, don't sneak up behind me like that! I just thought you were some random prick!" Fujin snapped clearly annoyed as she walked back to her seat.  
  
Seifer threw up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, all right?" He pulled up a chair next to hers and studied her expression. "Fuu, what's the matter?" he finally asked softly.  
  
Fujin folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Come on now, don't try to act all smug. I know something's bugging you. Spit it out."  
  
"I was just thinking, okay?"  
  
"Just that simple, huh? What were you thinking *about*?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Then that's a whole lot of nothing," Seifer remarked sarcastically.  
  
Fujin promptly unfolded her arms and quickly leaned forward. "Look, I don't have to elaborate for you. If I don't want to talk about it why can't you just leave it alone?" she snapped.  
  
Seifer sighed defeated and nodded. "Fine then. *Let* your problems consume you. It's not like I'm here for you."  
  
'Oh now since we're on speaking terms, you wanna act like you were always there? And what about all the promises you keep making? Are you going to actually make them happen?' Fujin almost said aloud. Instead she chose her words carefully. "You're right, okay? I just don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
Both were quiet for a moment until Fujin decided to speak up. In her eyes she was being a hypocrite. 'I'm the main one telling him he should open up and here I am clamming up on him.'  
  
"Hey Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah?" he answered slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm serious when I say I'll tell you about it later. Okay?" Fujin offered a small friendly smile to ease the tension between them.  
  
Seifer extended his hand as if he wanted something. "I want you to shake on it," he said mischievously.  
  
Fujin slapped his hand away playfully. "What, you can't take my word for it?" she chuckled.  
  
"Well, if you're not gonna shake on it, can I get a kiss?" Seifer teased not missing a beat.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Fujin frowned.  
  
Seifer leaned so close to Fujin that their noses were practically touching. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Uh..." For some reason unknown to her, Fujin couldn't find it in her power to actually move away from Seifer. She swallowed slightly, her one eye widening. "Ah, will you stop that?" she huffed as she turned away from him.  
  
Seifer merely chuckled lightly in response. "You know you like it. I know I know, not here right?"  
  
"Shut up," she responded darkly, back remaining to Seifer. She glanced around the lunchroom and her gaze fell on Xu who was approaching the couple.  
  
"Finally found you two," Xu announced as she took a seat adjacent to them. "Cid, as well as myself, has a proposition to present to you."  
  
Seifer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while Fujin remained expressionless. Seifer thought he would hear something akin to "We know that you received your diploma, but we decided to disqualify you from the SeeD program all together". He knew he was being ridiculous, but he still listened to Xu with curiosity.  
  
"What would you two say if told you that you were considered for a teaching position next year?" Xu continued with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"What? You can't be serious!" Seifer exclaimed. Fujin, on the other hand, actually wore an expression of shock. "You mean to tell me that after dissing me, you want me to teach?!"  
  
"Seifer," Xu started flatly, "you know and I know that you brought your past failures on yourself. However, you still show great potential...and besides, it would be nice to have TWO gunblade instructors. You and Commander Leonhart are obviously unmatched in skill. You know how rare it is for someone to master the gunblade technique."  
  
"I see," Seifer sneered at hearing Squall's name. "So you think I'm capable, eh?"  
  
"Sure. And as for Fujin..."  
  
Fujin felt she could use normal speech for her now colleague. "Yeah, what about me? What makes you think I could teach a class?" The whole idea seemed ridiculous. 'I just became a SeeD and they want me to teach already?'  
  
"Well as a SeeD you have to instruct anyway. Let's take Quistis as an example. As you know she became a SeeD at fifteen and got her Instructor's License at seventeen. In those two years she proved herself to Headmaster Cid and myself so we granted her the license. Now if I'm approaching you two *myself* and telling you I want you to teach, then you have already proven yourselves." Xu turned her attention to Seifer and continued, "Granted, I know that Mr. Almasy here has done nothing but break the rules...HOWEVER, you have proven yourself this year. After we readmitted you to Garden, you had gotten your act together and I think that is reason enough to trust you with a teaching position. Good enough?"  
  
"Yeah, I get it," Seifer answered.  
  
"But why ME?" Fujin asked wearily.  
  
Xu whacked herself upon the head, "Oh dear, I was supposed to be talking about you and I go off about Seifer! Well, your performance at this year's SeeD exam was exceptional...as it was a couple of years ago. You were already suited to be a SeeD had it not been for your accident. So I think you're suited to instruct a defense tactics class. Simple as that."  
  
"Well I don't have a problem with teaching, but Fuu here looks kinda stunned," Seifer remarked laughingly. Fujin gave his eyes a piercing glare and he held his hands up defensively laughing still.  
  
Xu chuckled lightly at the sight before her. "Well, I have faith in both of you as well as Cid and Quistis-"  
  
"Quistis too? Whoa...so Instructor Trepe actually has a little faith in me," Seifer remarked taking on a tone he hadn't used since his days as the Sorceress' lapdog.  
  
"You know Seifer, you *can* call Quistis by her name. You're not her student anymore. And yes, she always thought you had potential. It's just that YOU didn't really know it even though you acted so arrogantly."  
  
Xu rose from her seat. "Well, that about covers it. So be ready to instruct after the Summer Recess. You will also have to take classes over the later part of the summer, but don't worry. You'll still have time to relax." Xu began to walk towards the exit, but Seifer stopped her.  
  
"Class over the summer?! What the hell?!" Seifer yelled indignantly. "I *earned* my vacation and I want the *whole* thing!"  
  
"Oh, don't be a baby Seifer. It comes with the territory." Xu spun on her heels and resumed her walk. "I'll see you two around."  
  
Seifer turned to Fujin and he studied her expression briefly before speaking. "How come you were so quiet? Don't you think it's shitty how we have to attend class over the summer?"  
  
Fujin knocked on Seifer's head lightly. "Do you have a brain in there or are you just deaf? It's our *job* Almasy. I know you have a problem with authority, but you're a SeeD now. Hyne, get over it," she sighed impatiently.  
  
Seifer folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. A lot was running through his mind; how he practically helped Ultimecia to destroy the world, the time he spent redeeming himself once he came to his senses. The whole time, his posse, his *family* had been there with him. 'And now this,' he thought. 'Here we are again...together. We've been through a lot and they're still here. I guess this was what Fujin meant by loyalty. No matter what, people will stick with you.'  
  
"Seifer?" Fujin waved her hand in his face causing him to snap to attention.  
  
"Oh sorry Fuu, just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing you don't already know." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze looking her in the eye, smiling softly. Fujin looked startled for a moment, but she returned the gesture smiling back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Disciplinary Committee shifted through the final paperwork of the school year dismissing any final detentions since it was practically summer. School life was dying down; most students spent their time packing their things and saying their goodbyes to their friends. Besides, the posse didn't feel like babysitting although they gave one final detention to an unruly student...a Seifer wannabe.  
  
"Eh boss, who's gonna take our place as the Disciplinary Committee now that we're SeeDs?" Raijin asked while discarding old detention slips.  
  
"I don't know. Never gave it much thought." Seifer and Fujin were going through Seifer's desk since it was jam-packed with junk, paperwork and old assignments. It took two people to clean out the drawers alone. They hadn't even touched the desktop or the bins atop it. "I mean, who could replace *us*?"  
  
"True boss, very true, ya know. I mean, we're THE posse, ya know! Posse forever, ya know?!" Raijin cried jubilantly raising a fist in the air.  
  
"YA KNOW!" Seifer yelled throwing papers around.  
  
"Ya know BOYS, we have to clean this office, ya know and I wish you would SHUT THE HELL UP AND WORK, YA KNOW!" Fujin screamed annoyed at the mess Seifer just created.  
  
"Ah, sorry sis," Raijin said scratching his head sheepishly.  
  
"Damn, sorry," Seifer replied simultaneously. "You don't have to yell."  
  
Fujin sighed angrily and continued to work in silence. Seifer and Raijin glanced at each other snickering slightly as they worked. They continued to do this for a several seconds until Fujin slammed down a stack of folders on the floor and regarded the two.  
  
"What the fuck are you laughing at?"  
  
Raijin continued snickering while Seifer answered, "Nothing Fuu. Don't get your panties in a knot..." Seifer peered at Fujin's back.  
  
"Wha...?" Fujin reached behind her back and put her hand at the top of her pants. Seifer began to laugh loudly to her dismay. Seifer had been referred to her underwear, which was peeking out of the jeans she chose to wear that day. 'I shoulda worn a longer shirt...dammit!' Fujin angrily thought as she pulled her shirt down to cover her pants.  
  
"Hey Fuu, you know what BLACK underwear means, right?" Seifer purred moving his face closer to Fujin's. Meanwhile, Raijin just continued to roar with laughter.  
  
Fujin angrily picked up the folder she placed on the floor and slammed them over Seifer's head.  
  
"Geez Fujin, can't you take a joke?" Seifer sputtered angrily as he rubbed his head to soothe the pain.  
  
"NEGATIVE," she answered and continued to go through Seifer's drawers cleaning out the remaining paperwork.  
  
By this time, Raijin wisely chose to stop laughing and looked at Fujin curiously. "Are ya really mad Fuj? We were just jokin, ya know."  
  
Fujin rose to her feet with an eerie grin on her face. "Seifer, I happen to know that you own a pair of boxes with *pink* Mogs on them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seifer demanded indignantly. "Why would I have a pair of THOSE?"  
  
"Remember that girlfriend of yours...Samantha? You know, that slut that works at 'Jason's'? She bought them for you in Dollet," Fujin replied breezily. "REMEMBER?"  
  
"Pink Mog boxers?" Raijin wondered aloud.  
  
"Don't listen to her Raijin!" Seifer cried defensively. "I don't even wear the damn things!"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Fujin countered. "If anyone found out that you own such *feminine* boxers, imagine what that would do to your reputation." She cocked her head to the side with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Seifer's cheeks flushed slightly. Then he thrust out his right hand. "All right, let's call it a truce." Seifer turned to Raijin. "Yo, make sure she doesn't have any fingers crossed behind her back."  
  
"Oh come on Seifer, it's a truce," Fujin said shaking his hand. "I won't tell."  
  
Seifer shook his head, smirking. "Who could EVER replace you Fujin?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Summer Recess had finally rolled around for Balamb Garden. To the remaining SeeDs, the Garden was very empty, but most were grateful. Some SeeDs took vacations; Squall and Rinoa headed Esthar since Rinoa insisted that Esthar was *the* place for a vacation. As usual, Squall silently agreed. Irvine and Selphie headed to Trabia, to a new ski resort. Zell and his girlfriend just remained local and headed back to Balamb to spend their summer with their families. Cid and Edea remained at Garden, although they were planning to go back to the orphanage for a few weeks. It had been restored to its original glory last year.  
  
So where did that leave the posse? Planning their vacation in Seifer's apartment of course.  
  
"I'm telling you, we should go to the beach for the summer!" Seifer argued holding up a brochure of a beach with practically white sand and a cerulean blue sky.  
  
"Yeah but I wanna learn how to ski, ya know!" Raijin argued back.  
  
Seifer turned to Fujin waving the brochure around. "Wouldn't you rather go to the beach Fujin? I know you hate the cold." He was really trying to convince her to see things his way.  
  
"I don't care," Fujin answered in bored tone.  
  
Giving up on Fujin, Seifer turned back to Raijin. "Think of it man," he started putting a hand on Raijin's shoulder. "The crashing waves of the shore, the warmth of the sun, the GIRLS in their bikinis..." Fujin rolled her eye when Seifer mentioned the GIRLS.  
  
"Yeah...but they have girls at the ski resort too, ya know."  
  
"But not in *bikinis* Raijin." A slow grin crept to Raijin's face and Seifer nodded in approval.  
  
"Then it's settled. Now which beach should we go to?" Seifer asked while paging through numerous brochures.  
  
"You don't want to go to Dollet," Fujin supplied. "The beach isn't all *that* great."  
  
"Dollet out." Seifer scrutinized a few more brochures before stopping at one particular resort. "Hey, this place is new. 'The Sands Beach Resort...includes a large swimming pool, hot tubs, a restaurant and more'," Seifer quoted. "The living quarters are all separated like a personal home, complete with the necessities of modern living.'  
  
"Hey that sounds like that would be fun, ya know! Our own beach house, ya know," Raijin exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The idea even appealed to Fujin. They would be staying in a beach house meaning that she could go to a separate part of the house when Raijin and Seifer began their "male bonding".  
  
"So make the reservation, Seifer," Fujin prodded. She was actually excited about this vacation for some odd reason. Perhaps her reason being that this would be her first "real" vacation away from the school she called home. During those times before the posse returned to Garden, it wasn't much like a vacation since they lived from inn to inn...most of the time the inns were less than suitable.  
  
"We are gonna have the time of our lives!" Seifer exclaimed while picking up the phone. Seifer hoped that this vacation would bring him and Fujin closer in terms of their relationship. He didn't know why he thought it would, but maybe they would be able to spend time together ALONE. Seifer grinned at the thought and snapped out of his reverie when the receptionist answered on the other end of the line.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seifer decided to rent a car from Balamb instead of using the Garden's vehicles, mainly because of their utilitarian appearance. He opted for a sleeker red vehicle that Fujin insisted on driving. Before departing for the resort, Seifer made sure to print out the directions and dictate to Fujin which way to go. When they finally arrived at the resort, the posse was pleasantly surprised at the accommodations before them. A relatively large single story building was situated in the midst of other smaller buildings, which were lodging. The buildings were covered in clapboard that was painted an off white and the landscaping contained native plants of the beach, dotted with palm trees.  
  
"Whoa...this is great!" Seifer exclaimed with his arms outstretched. "Sun...beach...ocean...let's get going!"  
  
The posse walked into the single story building and arrived at the lobby with its brightly lit interior due to the tall windows. At one side of the lobby were the resort gift and swimwear shop and the restaurant; on the other side there was an exercise room, an arcade and a small sitting area. Towards the back was the room for the pool complete with hot tubs.  
  
"Good day and welcome to the Sands Beach Resort! What can I do for you all today?" A mature receptionist snobbishly greeted.  
  
"We have a reservation in the name of Almasy," Seifer answered.  
  
"Almasy...ah, here you are." The receptionist glanced at Fujin curiously and her eyes widened at her appearance. "Young lady, are you with these gentleman?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin barked causing the receptionist to jump back started.  
  
"My word, you do NOT have to yell young lady! As I was saying, the lodging you ordered is still available and..." She reached for the room keys behind her and handed them to Seifer. "Here are you room keys. Make sure you do not lose them!" Her last remark was directly more towards Fujin than Seifer or Raijin.  
  
"Thank you," Seifer said sourly as he snatched the keys away. "Come on, we're in Lodge 214."  
  
The lodge itself was cozy, with décor fitting for a beach house like pictures of beach landscapes, a few seashells here and there, as well the usual fake plants. The house itself was two stories; the first story housed the living area, which open to the kitchen and a downstairs powder room. The second story housed two bedrooms and two bathrooms of similar décor. After they unpacked their things and settled down, Raijin decided to check out the arcade leaving Seifer and Fujin behind.  
  
"So what do you think Fuu? You like it here so far?" Seifer asked while people watching out of a window.  
  
"It's fine," Fujin huffed from her position on the beige living room sofa.  
  
Seifer turned to regard Fujin carefully. "You don't *look* as though you like it." He seated himself next to Fujin and looked her in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"The usual," Fujin sighed leaning back. "That receptionist was rude. What do I expect? It's always the same thing."  
  
Seifer chose not to say anything. Instead he rose to his feet. "Hey come on, we're supposed to be having fun. Let's get outta here and go to the shop."  
  
"And what am I gonna buy from there?"  
  
"Well Fuu, you're gonna need a swimsuit since you're at a beach."  
  
Fujin looked down at her attire of a simple light blue tank top, indigo denim shorts, and plain white tennis sneakers. "What's wrong with what I have on?"  
  
"Nothing, but I wanna buy you something," Seifer answered tugging her wrist. "Come on, live a little."  
  
Fujin shook her head and surrendered allowing him to drag her shopping. Nothing like Seifer trying to pick out a swimsuit.  
  
'Oh Hyne...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What about this one?" Seifer held up a black string bikini in front of Fujin.  
  
"Are you insane?! You want me to put *that* on? It doesn't even cover anything!" Fujin exclaimed indignantly. That bikini was too scandalous for her tastes. 'Don't they have any one pieces in here that don't look like suit grandma would wear?' Fujin wondered incredulously.  
  
"Aw come on, I just wanna see how you look in it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Fujin!"  
  
"NEGATIVE!" Fujin screeched causing a few other shoppers to look at them curiously.  
  
Seifer cocked his head to the side pensively. "Tell ya what. How about we play a game of Triple Triad? If I win, you have to wear the suit. If you win-"  
  
"YOU have to wear the suit," Fujin interjected grinning evilly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"All right, fine. It's a deal." They shook hands to confirm the deal. "So when I win, do you want the suit gift wrapped?" Seifer sneered arrogantly.  
  
"Keep talking shit Seifer." Fujin and Seifer always kept their Triple Triad cards on them for reasons such as this. They had always made their bets over a game of Triple Triad. The pair walked out to the lobby and seated themselves at a nearby table spreading out the cards.  
  
"Since I'm such a gentleman, I'll let you go first Fujin," Seifer scoffed. "We're using Plus, Open and All rule, got it?"  
  
"Just shut up and play."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin and Seifer headed to the beach since there was still a little daylight left. Several curious stares were directed toward Fujin because of her pale skin was in stark contrast to the black swimsuit she was wearing.  
  
"Are you sure this suit looks okay? I mean, I'm getting a lot of stares...more than usual," Fujin asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, it looks fine," Seifer answered approvingly.  
  
"You know Seifer...I could have had *your* swimwear gift wrapped," Fujin said pointedly.  
  
"Aw, shut up already would ya?" Seifer groused angrily.  
  
He looked simply DARLING in his teeny weeny BLACK bikini.  
  
Eh...just a little lighthearted chapter for you all. Kinda short... Not particularly fond of it, but hey, I just can't seem to please myself anyway. I guess I have to rely upon my reviewers! No problem for me! Anyway, see ya next update! 


	18. Understanding

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Chapter 18 - Understanding  
  
Fujin's thoughts made it difficult to peacefully sleep. Angrily, she kicked off her sheets and sat up in a huff. Glancing at the time, she was disappointed to see it was only a little after midnight.  
  
"I'm never gonna get any sleep at this rate," she muttered angrily. She rose and walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. To her surprise, a faint light was already coming from the kitchen. Sitting at the table was none other than Seifer wearing a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Hey," Fujin greeted groggily from the doorway. "Can't sleep either?"  
  
"Nah." Seifer stared at the pine table while he spoke.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fujin asked as she retrieved a glass from the cabinet. "Thoughts keeping you up too?" She frowned when she didn't find any soda in the fridge. Even though the townhouses included a well-stocked fridge in the package, for some reason there was absolutely no soda. Instead she settled for a glass of water.  
  
"Guess you can say that," Seifer replied curtly still searching for something in the table.  
  
Fujin peered at Seifer through her raised glass with an eyebrow raised. "Wanna talk about it? I'm here for you Seifer."  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it down here. Let's go to your room. More comfortable," Seifer muttered.  
  
Fujin simply nodded while finishing her drink, set her glass down in the sink and headed upstairs. Once they arrived to her room, Fujin settled herself on her bed while Seifer opted to sit on the floor.  
  
Fujin would never prod Seifer into talking; she would just wait until he was ready to speak even if it did take him awhile. She patiently waited while Seifer sorted his thoughts.  
  
"Fujin...," he started, "Remember what we talked about at the dance? About you and Raijin being loyal to me. I started thinking about the past...and even though I act like I don't regret anything, truth is I *do*. It would've never happened in the first place if Squall wasn't such an asshole!" Seifer pounded the floor angrily.  
  
Fujin raised an eyebrow in protest. "You honestly believe that?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I wouldn't have tried so hard to prove myself if Squall hadn't been such the perfect hero," Seifer remarked sarcastically. "Squall's always been everyone's favorite. And to top that off, even Rinoa left me for Squall! See that? He just takes everything away from me! I do my best and who gets the kudos? Squall every time!"  
  
Fujin sighed wearily as she stretched out on her stomach to get a better look at Seifer. "So everything you did is Squall's fault?"  
  
"You got that right!"  
  
"Whatever Seifer," Fujin snorted derisively. "You can't keep blaming Squall for *your* shortcomings. I thought you had finally stopped thinking like that." She shook her head pitifully. "I'm sorry to say it, but that's just *sad*."  
  
Seifer whipped around to glare at Fujin. "What do you know about it? Did you ever have to prove yourself to everybody? Were you the one in Squall's shadow? I don't think so!"  
  
"No I wasn't in *Squall's* shadow, but try the countless girls *you* flaunted in front of me! How do you think that made *me* feel?!" Fujin held up a hand as if to stop Seifer from talking. "Oh wait, never mind that! It was all about you...as it had always been and still is!"  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer and to her surprise, he didn't look like he was going to fight her back. She knew what that meant...he was mentally beating himself. She got up from her position on her bed and slid down next to Seifer without making eye contact.  
  
"Seifer...you need to let go of all that now. Instead of trying to be better than Squall, you should just be yourself. I know it's the oldest advice and you're sick of hearing it, but it's the truth."  
  
Seifer raked a hand through his cropped hair sighing irritably. "Why...why Fujin? Nothing I do is good enough. And the people who 'respect' me are ass kissers. I just can't win-"  
  
"I respect you," Fujin said quietly. She faced him and gazed into his eyes. "Stop living in the past and go in the only direction you can...forward. It's not good to dwell in it forever..." She unconsciously reached for her eye patch and touched it lightly. Noticing the gesture, Seifer took her hand away and kissed the back of it lightly.  
  
"Don't do that Fuu...even though I didn't do anything to help you feel better about your eye, I can try now."  
  
Fujin shook her head slightly. "That's okay...I'm trying to get over it. I only go forward, right?" she replied with a sad smile. Seifer thought she looked so small and vulnerable compared to the hard edge she usually possessed, thus he felt a need to protect her from her feelings somehow. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she responded by resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So is that what you were thinking about that day in the cafeteria?" Seifer asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Didn't I tell you before? You're fine just the way you are."  
  
Fujin merely grunted in response.  
  
"It's true." He slowly moved so that Fujin would have to raise her head. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a standing position.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Come on Fuu. I wanna show you something."  
  
He led her down the hall and into the small bathroom closing the door behind them. He gently pushed her towards the mirror above the sink standing behind her.  
  
"Honestly, what do you see?"  
  
Fujin peered into the mirror before looking down at the sink. "Why?" She tried to avoid mirrors altogether, especially if they made it to where your upper body was only visible. She didn't want a reminder to what she called a horror. "Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fujin sighed wearily before answering. Suddenly she snatched off her eye patch revealing an unattractive scar than ran diagonally across where her left eye used to be. "This hideous scar! That's all others see...an albino one-eyed freak! And that's all I see too," she spat angrily.  
  
Seifer laid a firm hand on her shoulder while looking at her through the mirror. "Weren't you the one telling me to let go of what others think of me Fujin? You gotta do it too..."  
  
Fujin stared at her reflection intensely as if she was purging herself of any negative thoughts. "I'll try," she finally answered. "That's all I can do."  
  
Seifer nodded and turned to open the door. Even though he didn't realize it until fairly recently, he thought that Fujin was a beautiful person inside and out. 'She would have to be,' he thought 'there ain't that many that would stick with you even when you do the stupidest thing. I took me awhile to see it, but I did. I just wish she could see it too.' He started towards his room almost sadly. He hated to see someone he loved so much in that much pain. 'Funny...I never felt that way about Rinoa. I *thought* I loved her, but I didn't. Probably don't even know what love is anyhow.'  
  
Fujin followed Seifer out of the bathroom and headed towards her bedroom. Noticing that Seifer was trudging toward his room, she stopped walking and turned around. "Hey..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Fujin began walking toward her room gesturing him to follow. Seifer followed behind her cautiously wondering why she wanted him in her room again.  
  
Fujin perched herself on her bed crossing her legs Indian style and nodded to the spot next to her. Still confused, Seifer flopped down beside her with a strange look on his face.  
  
Fujin made a screwed up face. "Would you get that look off your face? I just wanna talk to you. We were talking before, remember?"  
  
Seifer smirked scratching the back of his head. "Right. So what's up?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's no big deal."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have a problem telling me."  
  
Seifer shifted uncomfortably. "Well then it's a big deal."  
  
"I think you should tell me."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"How's that fair?"  
  
"Life's not fair."  
  
An evil grin slowly crept across her face making her look like the Cheshire cat. "I think you should tell me."  
  
Seifer inched away from Fujin because of that 'look'. He knew what time it was. "I'm going back to my room. Night Fuu!"  
  
"NEGATIVE!" Before he could blink, Fujin attempted to put him in a headlock, but he scrambled out of the way. Seifer ran towards the door, but his effort was useless since Fujin tackled him by his legs causing them both to tumble onto the floor.  
  
"Are you outta your mind?! You probably woke up Raijin!" he exclaimed incredulously as he tried to wrestle out of his grip.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Raijin could sleep through the next Sorceress War," she answered still clutching onto his legs tightly.  
  
Seifer attempted to sit up which caused him to drag the smaller woman as he pulled his legs into a sitting position. "You gonna let go?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Why'd you say it like that?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Oh, it's after 1:00."  
  
"Why do you keep changing the subject?"  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Fujin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My legs are falling asleep! Let go!"  
  
"Why?" she chuckled.  
  
"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? You're acting like Rinoa or that Tilmitt girl!"  
  
Fujin released his legs and let out an exaggerated yawn. "I'm tired."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Yeah." Fujin looked up at Seifer as if she was studying his features. "I just wanted to make you laugh..." Satisfied that the anguished look that he wore on his face prior to her attack vanished, she continued. "You still didn't tell me what you were thinking about."  
  
"You," he answered quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Then why'd you look like something was bothering you?"  
  
Seifer turned his head away. 'How can I love you when I don't even know what it is?' he wondered. 'How do I tell that to her?"  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Can't put it into words. Listen; don't worry about it right now. I'll tell you when I get it all together."  
  
Fujin simply shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way." She picked herself up off the floor and plopped down on the bed face down.  
  
Seifer stood and walked toward the bed sitting down next to her. "You mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't act like it."  
  
Fujin turned over on her side and glared at Seifer. "I don't understand it...why won't you tell me? I know you don't have to 'get it all together', you're just being a coward."  
  
"I'm not being a coward," Seifer sneered. He *hated* being called a coward.  
  
"Yes you are. Remember me, I'm Fujin. I *know* you Seifer...better than anyone else does." She turned onto her back staring at the ceiling. "I get it..."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"We're both learning Seifer."  
  
Seifer was slightly confused about how she knew about his inner struggle with his feelings.  
  
"You told me you loved me with all that confidence before. Why second guess yourself unless you didn't really mean it?" Fujin asked as if it were that simple. "Did you mean it then?"  
  
"I don't say things I don't mean."  
  
"All right then." Fujin propped herself up on her elbow. "Do you think that there's anyone who has all the answers about love? Nobody knows. So whatever you feel, just go with it."  
  
"That simple, eh?"  
  
"Maybe not, but it should be. I can see it that way, but actually doing it...that's another story." Fujin yawned quietly and closed her eye.  
  
"Fuck, you got that right." Seifer rose to his feet. "I'm gonna get some rest. 'Night Fuu." Before he could take another step forward, Fujin gently tugged on his pajama pant leg.  
  
"You don't have to go," she said sleepily as Seifer settled back down.  
  
"You sure...?" Seifer mildly wondered if her sleepiness was affecting her judgment.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. No one's forcing you though," she answered turning on her side with her back to Seifer.  
  
Seifer sighed and climbed onto the bed next to her. He positioned himself as far away as possible, resulting in him being on the edge of the bed. He faced away from Fujin staring at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him.  
  
'It doesn't seem like I'm really sleeping with her since neither one of us are under the covers and I don't wanna seem like I'm taking advantage of her by *implying* that I want to sleep with her 'cause who knows how much trouble I'd get into and if we were both under the covers it looks more suspect than sleeping on top...' Seifer rambled on in his mind. He wanted to use extra caution with Fujin since he wasn't like any of the other girls he had been with. 'Last time I think I moved too fast and I probably scared her or some shit like that and I ain't gonna make that mistake again.'  
  
By this time Fujin was facing Seifer looking at his back knowing that he was nowhere near sleep yet. "What's wrong?"  
  
Seifer turned around slightly startled by her voice since he was in deep thought. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Fujin raised her eyebrow immediately registering the tone of his voice. "It's not like we're gonna have sex Seifer. We're just sharing a bed...a bed doesn't always have to mean something sexual; it's a place to sleep too." She chuckled slightly. "Wow Seifer, you completely lose your cool around me. You're definitely *not* yourself."  
  
Her remark got a laugh out of Seifer. "Don't worry Fuj, I'm just making sure I don't make *you* uncomfortable. You know I got more experience between the two of us."  
  
"I trust you Seifer." She turned away from Seifer once more. "If you ever *did* try something, you know who you'll have to answer to," she added in a malicious tone.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Feeling comfortable enough, Seifer inched his way toward Fujin to the point where there was a significant amount of distance between them, but he still wasn't in her personal space. He still preferred to face away from her.  
  
Fujin sighed mentally. 'I appreciate that he's trying to move slowly with me, but he doesn't have to move *that* slow. He doesn't have to be *that* afraid of sleeping next to me...' She also thought of the times before she, Seifer and Raijin returned to Garden, they slept in those low rate hotels and inns. Most of the time, they had enough to get rooms with three beds, but there were the rare occasions when Seifer and Fujin were forced to share a bed since Raijin was too big to share a bed with anyone. Secretly, she liked sharing a bed with Seifer since it meant being close to someone she really cared about and be able to lull herself to sleep with the warmth of his body. Ashamedly, she admitted to herself that she craved that warmth again.  
  
Fujin mentally kicked herself for not doing anything sooner. 'The only way he's gonna know how to handle you is if you show him.' Working up all the courage she could muster, she inched her way toward Seifer and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
Surprised by the gestured, Seifer turned his head to find the smaller woman curled up next to him. "Fu-"  
  
"Don't," she simply said. The last thing she wanted was for him to question her. How could she explain why she craved to be next to him? She was trying to follow her own advice and go with her feelings; questioning her would only make her think about what she was doing and the moment would be lost.  
  
With silent understanding, Seifer settled himself and watched Fujin sleep. Noting the peace in which she rested, Seifer made a mental note to himself. He wanted to try to make sure that he didn't add to her restlessness any more than he already had.  
  
'Hyne knows I ain't perfect...but if I wanna do this right. I can't hurt her anymore.'  
  
Seifer's thoughts of redemption found their way into his restless sleep. 


	19. Fate

No One Knows Like I Do

Chapter 19 – Fate 

An explosion rocked Balamb Garden, knocking out key navigational functions.  Her face as pale as it could be, Fujin ran through the halls of the school searching for students.  Her companions: a giant Mog and a Tonberry.

"Move it you two!  We have to find the survivors before it's too late!" Fujin exclaimed while dramatically leaping over a gaping hole that suddenly appeared in the floor.

"I'm trying, kupo!" the Mog answered, flapping its tiny wings furiously.

The Tonberry remained silent and slowly followed behind the pair.

"You, Tonberry, can't you go any faster?!" she shrieked as she threw a fireball at a T-Rexaur. 'How the hell could I do that?'

Once again, the Tonberry said not one word and continued its slow and steady pace.  Suddenly, another explosion sent the Tonberry flying right past Fujin and the Mog.  All the while, it remained as calm as ever as it flew by.  "

"Why did that explosion smell like fish?  Or eggs for that matter?  And sausage too?" Fujin wondered.

In reality, Fujin slowly awaken with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's the matter, Fuj?" Seifer asked chuckling at the look on her face as he entered the bedroom.  "Had a bad dream?"  While she was sleeping he attempted to fix her breakfast with the help of Raijin since he couldn't do it alone.  It was questionable whether it was a good idea to let Raijin help after the Badamb fish incident, but Seifer needed help and Raijin was the only one around.  They decided on an omelette filled with Balamb and a side of sausage figuring that it wouldn't be too difficult. 

"………Yeah I guess," she answered as she sat up.  "Why the hell was I fighting in the Garden with a Tonberry and a Mog?  And then everything kept exploding all the time.  "

"Yeah?  I figured you'd be dreaming about me instead," Seifer replied coyly leaning closer to her while placing the tray on her lap.  "I guess I'll have to fix that………"  He leaned even closer to kiss her gently.  Surprisingly, Fujin found herself accepting his kiss.  She pushed the tray to the other side of the bed and took Seifer into her arms.  Seifer placed small kisses along Fujin's neck causing her to sigh.  Embarrassed, she gently pushed Seifer back and coughed nervously while eyeing her tray.

"Um, the f-food is getting cold.  Hate to see your hard work go to waste," she noted lamely.

Seifer smiled wryly.  "You were enjoying yourself and you know it.  Don't be embarrassed………"

Fujin chuckled nervously.  "I, uh, didn't think I would ever go that far."

"I only kissed your neck.  That's not *that* far."

"To you it isn't, but to me it is." She took a bite of the lukewarm omelette and made a disgusted face.  "Well, at least you tried."  The omelette itself was a little too tough, but the Balamb fish inside was more edible.  The sausage was more than done and a bit on the crunchy side.  This was one of Seifer's more successful culinary efforts.

"It's not burnt, so what the problem?" Seifer shot back defensively.

"You can't cook.  That's the problem," she smirked as smile took a bite of sausage and yanked it out of her mouth.  "Too crunchy."

"So you're saying I'm a better kisser than a cook, is that right?"

"Let's just say you've had more experience in one field than in the other."

"HAHA, very funny.  No need to be jealous." Seifer sampled the sausage and gingerly chewed it.  Making a disgusted face as well, Seifer gulped down the meat and sighed.  "I'll agree with you just this one, got it?"

"What'd I tell you?"

~*~*~

The trio lounged around at the beach taking in the scenery and in Raijin's case scoping out the bikini clad young women.  Fujin sheltered herself from the sun's harsh rays underneath a large yellow and white rental umbrella.  She perused through a copy of Occult Fan studying the odd pictures and articles.  Fortunately, Fujin "allowed" Seifer to wear his regular beachwear of navy blue surfer shorts ever since the Triple Triad incident.  In return, Fujin had to wear the black bikini Seifer sported days earlier, but under much duress.   Raijin looked a little ridiculous wearing burnt orange surfer shorts complete with his favorite beads that he wears around his neck.  His outfit didn't do much to his success of getting a young girl to look his way.

"Look at all these beauties here!  I think I should live here after I retire from Garden, ya know!" Raijin exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, they are somethin'," Seifer answered while allowing his eyes to follow one particular girl in a tiny red thong bikini.

"PIG," Fujin snorted as she whacked him upon his head with her magazine.

"Aw come on, you didn't want me earlier and now you do?"

"SILENCE!"

"Don't get like that, Fuuuuji," Seifer teased.  "I know, you don't want me to mention it to RAIJIN, right?"

"YOU'RE FINISHED," Fujin proclaimed rising to her feet.  "GET UP!"

"Way to go boss, now ya got her all angry, ya know," Raijin chuckled.  "She's talking all scary, ya know!"

"Aw, she'll forgive me, wontcha Fujin," Seifer said confidently as he rose to his feet.  "Let's get this over wi-"  Seifer was cut off as Fujin jumped on the taller man's back with all her weight which caused the both of them to tumble into the sand, as well as knock the umbrella over.

"Look what you did!  Now the sun's gonna get you!" Seifer shrieked as the pair rolled around in the sand causing other sunbathers to look curiously in their direction.

"WILL DIE!" Fujin exclaimed through gritted teeth as she rolled on top of Seifer and plopped herself down on his stomach.

"WHA IS YUR PROBLEHM?!" Seifer chocked from the force of her weight.  "Get off me!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

Seifer smiled darkly.  "You know I'm letting you win right now, dontcha?"

"Yeah, get her boss!" Raijin cheered from the "sidelines".  "Get revenge for me too, ya know!"

"APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"Uh Seifer, dontcha think you should say you're sorry?"

"I don't apologize," Seifer sniffed snobbishly while struggling with the smaller woman.

Fujin pinned his wrists to the ground.  "APOLOGIZE DAMMIT!"

"Playing rough, are we?  Now if only I coulda got you to do that this morning………"

"THAT'S IT," Fujin groaned loudly.  Fujin grasped his manhood through his shorts and yanked it hard enough to make him concede, but fortunately for him not enough to damage anything precious.

"Oh………man………," Raijin breathed in shocked.  "………Ya know."

"All right, ALL RIGHT!  Sorry!" Seifer screamed shrilly.  "Let it go woman!"

Fujin released him, dusted herself off delicately and triumphantly strolled over to her towel and proceeded to read her magazine once again as if the whole situation never happened.

"You play dirty," Seifer said through gritted teeth as he brushed sand off his body and straightened himself out.

Raijin clapped his bronzed hand on Seifer shoulder and cried, "I can't believe she did that, ya know!  I never made her that mad, ya know!"

"Who says I'm mad?  It's was all in fun," Fujin said sweetly.

"You have a real perverted sense of fun," Seifer remarked, picking up the umbrella and setting back in its place.  "I shouldn't do for you after what you did to me." He plopped down perpendicular to her and stretched out on his back.

"Don't be a sore loser," Fujin laughed brightly.  

"Wow Fujin, ya seem to be more relaxed, ya know?" Raijin noted seemingly out of nowhere.  "That's good, ya know."

"I guess so," she sighed putting the magazine down and placing her head on Seifer's stomach.  "Must be the sun so don't get used to it."

"Sure."  Raijin's stomach growled loudly as if on cue.  "Whoa, time for my next feeding, ya know!  I'm gonna get something to eat, do ya want anything?" 

"Just bring whatever," Seifer answered absently stroking Fujin's silver hair slightly.

"Gotcha boss." Raijin smiled slightly seeing how comfortable Fujin and Seifer were in each other's company and ran to the nearest hot dog vendor.  He decided that he would somehow get delayed to give his friends more time together.  He may appear to be dimwitted to others, but Raijin had more common sense than people would give him credit for.

The couple relaxed in silence listening to the ocean breeze and laughing children as they played in the crashing waves of the sea.  Seifer's stroking made her feel even more relaxed and she closed her eyes in response.  

"Hey Fujin."

"What?"

"Did you really get mad at me earlier?  I didn't mean anything by looking at those girls.  They just look………nice."

"Yeah, yeah………you can look all you want, but do it right.  I'm not supposed to see you ogling, remember?" Fujin smirked.

"Right, I'll remember that," Seifer chuckled.  "You're really somethin', you know that?"

"So you say."

"I mean it, you're a great gal."

"You getting' mushy on me Seifer?  Seems like the sun's getting to *you*."

"Come on Fujin, I mean it.  You're different than most of the other girls I know."

"You said this to Rinoa too, didn't you?"

"Fujin………," Seifer warned through gritted teeth.

"Okay okay, sorry.  Finish."

"I just wish you weren't so uptight.  One minute you're giving me signals and the next you're pushing me away from you.  What's a guy supposed to do?"

Fujin opened her eyes and stared at the umbrella above her.  "I told you I'm new to all this.  I *told* you it would be difficult.  Why complain now?"

Seifer stopped stroking her and became serious.  "Who's complaining?  All I'm saying is that you need to just stop holding back.  If we're gonna be together, you gotta be honest with me.  Just let go.  You don't have to be embarrassed around me.  I won't………I'll TRY not to hurt you." Seifer sighed slightly, then continued.  "I know I fucked up a lot.  And I know you're trying hard to trust me, but I'm pretty sure I'll fuck up again.  It's my nature."

"How is that your nature?  You're just trying to justify your screw-ups."

"Yeah?  How 'bout you?  You're always saying it's you nature to be as cold as you are.  How's that YOUR nature?" Seifer countered.

Fujin remained silent for a moment.  "Yeah, you're right.  Old habits are hard to break, huh?"

"Exactly."

Fujin touched her eye patch lightly.  "I think THIS has a lot to do with how I am.  Ever since that time I lost my eye, I think the reason it happened was that I wasn't' serious enough.  I figured it was punishment for not taking the exam seriously enough.  You know, I could've been another Quistis by passing that exam then.  I screwed up and deserved it."

Seifer shook his head slowly and replied, "Fujin, it was a freak accident.  How was that your fault?  I know you didn't underestimate the Mesmerize because that ain't like you.  So what do you mean?"

"It's punishment.  It has to be.  I didn't take life seriously enough and this is the price I pay for it.  Well, I learned my lesson," Fujin snorted disgustedly, her visible eyebrow furrowed.

"Fuj, I don't think the accident was meant to teach you anything.  What can I say, shit happens.  It's how you deal with it that matters.  I understand that losing your eye scarred you, but I want to help.  I want to get the Fujin back that I remember.  The one that used to joke around more and was honest with herself.  Believe me, it was nothin' to be ashamed of." Seifer glanced at her eye patch.  'Amazing how one situation can completely change a person………'

"People change, all right?  I don't think I can go back to that.  I grew up."

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Maybe so.  Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"Impossible."

"TRY not to then."

"For now I won't.  I just wanna enjoy the rest of the day."

Fujin sighed wearily.  'At least I thought to get a bathing suit that matches my eye patch.  Then people would have even more of a reason to stare,' she thought bitterly.

Seifer peered down at Fujin noting the serious expression on her face.  Hoping to cheer her up, he grabbed her face as if he was going to kiss her, then immediately put his lips on her neck and blew as hard as he could.

"Hey!" Fujin cried while shrieking with laughter.  "S-s-stop!  Hyne, okay OKAY!!" She roughly pushed his head off her neck and looked at him in surprise.  "Are you insane?!"

"Just trying to cheer you up," Seifer replied breezily.

"Happy now?"

"Yep." Seifer looked at his watch.  "Where the hell is Raijin?  You made me use up energy I didn't have."

"Don't blame your outburst of weirdness on me.  I dunno what's taking him so long."

"He probably got sidetracked by some girl.  I'll call him." Seifer rose to his feet and yelled, much to the disdain of a few snobby people, "Yo Raijin, get your ass over here pronto!  Me and Fujin are starving!"

Nearby, a woman and her friend glared at Seifer's low class bellowing. "My goodness, they let just ANYONE stay here these days," an older woman remarked to her friend.

"RAIJIN!  Move it!" Mere few seconds later, Raijin came running from the other side of the beach with hotdogs and sodas.  

"Sorry boss," Raijin puffed, "I got a little held up, ya know." He handed the pair their share of the food and sat down.

"Met a girl, huh?" Seifer joked, smiling wolfishly.

"A real catch, ya know!  She's right over there." Raijin pointed with his hotdog to a tanned brunette that was a little distance from the trio.  She blew a kiss at Raijin and he pretended to catch it, all the while grinning goofily.

"Nauseating," Fujin remarked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Never mind Raijin."

Raijin exchanged glances with Seifer and both nodded simply as if confirming something, then resumed their snacking.

"What's that all about?" Fujin demanded, bringing her soda from her lips.  

"Just a guy thing, ya know."

"A guy thing?"

"That's right, Fuji baby," Seifer confirmed jokingly.

"I hate you both then."

"Don't hate me Fujin, I'm sorry, ya know!" Raijin pleaded.

"Only if you beg."

"Please forgive me-"

"You wuss, you're gonna let her bully you like that?" Seifer asked incredulously.

"She got you earlier, ya know.  REAL GOOD."

"Don't remind me."

"So how does it feel to have the short one get the upper hand?" Fujin quipped.  "I can't lose." She laughed arrogantly to prove her point even more.

~*~*~

The posse's last day at the resort had arrived much to their dismay.  All of their belongings were packed and ready to go in the rental car.  Fujin and Raijin waited outside while Seifer checked out of the resort.

"Damn, last day already.  Time to go back to Garden, ya know," Raijin observed wistfully.

"Yeah, now we have to go back to all the idiots there.  On top of that, I have to go to a training class to learn how to teach.  What luck," Fujin answered dryly.

"Who knows, ya might just like it, ya know.  They're gonna make you teach somethin' you're good at, so maybe it won't be that bad, ya know?"

"Hope so." Fujin kicked at a random pebble on the ground.  "Can you imagine Seifer teaching a class?  I wonder what that's gonna be like?"

"I dunno sis, the boss'll prolly shoot his students with Hyperion as punishment, ya know!"

"You think so?  I'd love to see that."

"You'd love to see what?" Seifer asked as he walked towards his friends.

"I was just sayin' how ya'd prolly shoot the class you'll teach as punishment," Raijin repeated.

"Probably so.  They'd better not piss me off." Seifer slid into the driver's seat and slammed his door shut.  "Get a move on you two.  Let's blow."

"Coming 'boss,'" Fujin remarked getting in on the passenger side.  Raijin climbed into the backseat stretching his arms on out across the seat.  "So drive."

Seifer shifted the car into gear and sped off down the road leaving paradise behind them.

~*~*~

Simultaneously, a certain annoying snob was hemming and hawing over her "lost" summer.  As fate would have it, Rose was staying at the exact resort that the posse had.  Not once did she cross paths with Seifer because she spent most of her time lounging around the pool with all the other rich snobs being waited on hand and foot by waiters.  She sat in the air conditioned room of the deluxe townhouse her family stayed in giving herself a manicure.

"So bored………" She wandered over to the balcony and looked out of the French doors and as fate would have it, saw Seifer climb into his car along with Fujin and Raijn and speed off.

"Wha-WHAT?!  SEIFER WAS HERE?!  HYYYYYYYNE!" Rose shrieked in the shrillest voice imaginable causing her father to run to her room.

"Princess, what IS the matter?" Her well groomed father asked in a slightly nasal tone.

"Daddeeeeeee, my beloved was staying at the resort!"

"Oh, that low-class boy Seifer?  What DO you see in him dear?"

"Daddy!  We have to leave now!  I have to follow my love!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Princess.  I paid two weeks of rent and we've only been here for three days!"

"I don't care!" Rose pouted folding her arms.  "I can't believe you aren't interested in keeping you dear daughter happy!"

"Princess………"

"DADDEEEEEEEEE, I wanna go NOW!" Rose was on the verge of throwing one of her world class tantrums.  "Don't do this to me!  DADDEEEEEEEE!"

"All RIGHT Rose, we'll go!" Her father found it very difficult to say "no" to her whenever she was threatening to give him a splitting headache.  "I'll go find your mother." He promptly left her room.

Rose looked out at the balcony once more.  "Fujin really thinks I've given up on Seifer?  Well, I guess I'll just have to show her I'm serious.  I ALWAYS get what I want and this time won't be an exception.  Seifer my love, I'm coming for you………"

End chapter 19

A/N:

Hello everyone!  I am BACK!  I told you I wouldn't give up!  First, I would like to thank my new reviewers and the ones who have stuck with me even though I haven't updated in so long!  You guys are the ones that keep me going; believe me when I say this.  Writer of the Blaze, welcome back!!!  Good to see you on FF.net again!  Thanks for the reviews!  Oh yeah and I need to catch up on your story………among others as well.  *Whew*, that's A LOT of reading to do.  Good thing I love it.

Btw, please excuse any errors.  It took me 5 hours to do (in between other things I had to do) and I haven't slept AT ALL.  It's currently 4:48am. x_X

I finally got my groove back for this story, so I SHOULD be updating more frequently.  I can't give up on this; it's my passion!  Enough of my rambling.  See you next chapter!

Your humble scribe,

Fuu-sama


	20. Release of Tension

No One Knows Like I Do  
  
Chapter 20 – Release of Tension  
  
The changing shades of the leaves signified the commencement of classes once more at Balamb Garden. With the carefree days of summer far behind them, the students of Balamb Garden focused on their SeeD studies once more. Like previous years, a few new students had arrived at the Garden confident in their abilities. Once they soaked up the atmosphere, most minds were changed. They had more of a reason to be intimidated this year; Seifer Almasy was instructing the beginner's Weapons Combat training course.  
  
He, along with Fujin, had taken an intense crash course on the management of classes and the students in the later part of the summer. The exhaustive course involved experienced SeeDs putting their acting skills to use and assume the identity of a trouble student or students. Along with learning class management and simple things such as the grading system, the new SeeDs were taught to deal with traumatic experiences such as a suicidal student or any type of activity that violated school rules. Much to Cid, Xu's and Squall's surprise, Seifer caused little trouble during the training course.  
  
With the intense course behind them, Seifer and Fujin were thrown into the battle of instructing a course. Seifer was delighted when he discovered that he was to instruct a standard combat force. What didn't thrill him was how dim some of the students could be. Fujin, on the other hand, was assigned to instruct a basic Hand-to-Hand Combat. She was confused as to why she was chosen for that field. Zell Dincht had been the previous instructor for the basic and advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat course. She didn't see why Cid felt the need to separate the course. Unbeknownst to her, Squall had recommended her for the course to Cid. He remember that time when Fujin lost her eye a few years ago and reaching into his compassionate side and decided that he would help her redeem herself. In actuality, it was Rinoa who commanded Squall to give Fujin that opportunity. While she and Fujin weren't exactly friends, she felt the need to help her because of their moderate acquaintanceship and mostly because she knew Fujin before the rest of her friends. The act may have been on the borderline of meddling, but when it came to helping someone in need, Rinoa was never quite good at the act of indifference.  
  
Because of the luxury of being a SeeD, the Posse lived in plush quarters. Raijin opted for living in an apartment alone. Honestly, as much as he respected and sometimes feared his boss, Raijin could not stand living with him. To him, Seifer was too much of a slob. Raijin liked to keep the living quarters spotless and Seifer was ruining the process. However, most of his reason for opting to live alone was due to the fact that he wanted to see Seifer and his sister exist in the same space. Maybe it was forcing them together, but Raijin had enough of them beating around the bush. For them to live together was hardly dramatic; before they returned to Garden, the Posse lived from hotel to hotel and in some cases, working at the hotels to pay off the room they rented out. He figured that they should just be out with everything and living together ALONE would speed it up.  
  
Fujin soon found out why it was such a nightmare to live with Seifer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The couple's new apartment came furnished with the basics. As soon as one walked into the space, they were in the small, but cozy living room. Decorated with a simple gray chenille loveseat and matching easy chair, a simple coffee table and matching end tables, the room had standard Garden wall sconces and the standard blue and orange floor. An extra bonus was a medium sized television set situated in front of the sitting area. Off to the left was a small eat-in kitchen with the basic dining furniture and behind the living room was one bedroom fitted with two twin sized beds and two dressers. To the left of the bedroom was a bathroom complete with bathtub and a separate shower. Through out the apartment, plants were sporadically placed in each room to it up, but they had little effect to the otherwise cold look of the apartment.  
  
While Seifer had absolutely no problem with the décor, Fujin wanted to add a personal touch to it. She disliked the cold feel of the apartment and while she wasn't an interior designer, she wanted *some* kind of personal touch. The only room Seifer was interested in "decorating" was the bedroom.  
  
Taking a break from her first class, Fujin wearily flopped down on the loveseat and switched the TV on. Since the destruction of Sorceress Adel's tomb, satellite waves were free to move to the earth, thus allowing the use of televisions once more. Currently, Fujin didn't appreciate this mainly because there weren't too many things to watch. Disgusted, she flipped to the school's network and stared blankly through the screen recalling the events of her day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fujin paced around the Garden's large and airy gymnasium as she waited for her class to arrive. A passing doubt crossed her mind for a mere second. She vaguely wondered how she would manage a class of about 15 students or if they would give her any trouble and other annoying thoughts.  
  
At last a few students started to trickle into the gym, some shocked at the appearance of their instructor. While small in stature, her appearance was intimidating. Fujin stood with her arms crossing in front of her chest, looking authoritative despite wearing a simple gray tank and matching sweatpants. Her eye patch, despite her hatred for it, seemed to add even more authority by making her appear to be experienced in the art of war.  
  
The final warning bell rang signifying the start of class. The new students were still chatting amongst themselves excitedly as Fujin watched in silence. Suddenly she sharply clapped her hands to garner the class' attention.  
  
"Good morning!" She stepped closer to the class and crossed her arms once more. A couple of female students didn't regard Fujin's greeting and kept chatting as if she hadn't said a word. She strode over to the pair, standing behind one of the girls.  
  
"SILENCE!" she barked causing both to practically leap in the air. "I'm speaking," she added more calmly.  
  
"Welcome to basic Hand-to-Hand Combat. I'm Fujin Kazeno and your instructor for this semester. Call me...Miss Kazeno." She cringed at the last part of her sentence in distaste. Cid enforced the rule that all instructors must be addressed by their last names. Fujin preferred to leave the "Miss" off her name, but Xu insisted that it was disrespectful. She continued, "I'm assuming all of you are new unless some of you failed. Do I have any failures in here?" Seeing that no one raised a hand, she nodded. "If you're lying, we'll see. All right, let's get started."  
  
A female student scurried into the gym, hoping to remain unseen. Naturally, she was unsuccessful.  
  
"GREETING," Fujin said evenly. "Just because I have one eye that doesn't mean I can't see you. Come up to the front." The girl nervously walked up to the front and clasped her hands nervously.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE."  
  
"Sorry Miss Fujin!" the girl exclaimed, clearly embarrassed for having the attention turned onto her.  
  
"Drop on the floor and give me 20 push-ups," Fujin commanded coolly. "Then you can join the rest of us."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Fujin almost asked the girl how she knew who she was, but then remember her "odd" appearance. Sometimes she wished she could blend in with the rest of her peers. She quickly dismissed the thought and turned her attention to the task at hand.  
  
She silently gestured the class to follow her over to the far side of the gym, which housed training mats. "Everyone remove your shoes. From now on when you step into this gym, have your shoes off." She stepped onto the mat and commanded the class to sit around the mat.  
  
"How many of you think you know anything about hand-to-hand combat?" A few students raised their hands. "I promise you, you don't know as much as you think you do."  
  
"How would you know?" a brash red-haired student challenged. "You a mind reader or something?"  
  
"Yeah! And how come you're being so mean to us?" a random girl asked. "We just got here."  
  
Fujin's stoic face remained unchanged as she answered, "Well, why don't you show me what you know then?" She looked at the girl and said, "If you can't take it, drop out of the class. The drop period isn't over yet."  
  
The red-haired youth rose to his feet with a big confident smile on his face. He easily towered over Fujin and he foolishly thought that he could best her. Immediately, Fujin shook her head in disgust. "Sit down."  
  
"What?! I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"It's already obvious that you don't know what you're doing. I challenged you and already you have underestimated me." In an instant, Fujin deftly delivered a sharp right punch to past his face. Instinctively, the boy grabbed her fist and attempted to twist her arm behind her back. Being the craftier of the two, Fujin sharply kneed the boy in his groin causing him to double over in pain. Taking the opening, Fujin swept the boy off his feet causing him to land clumsily on the mat. In one swift motion, she raised her right leg in the air and abruptly brought it down above his chest, her heel mere centimeters above his rib cage. The boy lay in shock at her amazing speed, mouth agape. Satisfied, she lowered her leg and extended a pitying hand to the youth. He shamefully grabbed it and raised himself off the mat.  
  
"Your carelessness could've cost you your life. One of the first rules of this class, never and I mean NEVER underestimate your opponent. Appearance is not what it seems. You should've known this already, but obviously you lack common sense." Expression still as stoic as ever, she turned to the rest of the class and challenged, "Anyone else have something to prove?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
That class felt longer than it should have to Fujin. Teaching just didn't seem to be her forte.  
  
She allowed a small sigh to escape from her lips and then trudged into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water from the tap. She vaguely observed that a trip to Balamb was in order to stock the fridge. She trudged back into the living room and zoned out in front of the TV once more while taking casual sips of her water.  
  
The sound of a keycard being slipped into the lock caused Fujin took look towards the door in mild interest. Once it opened, there stood Seifer wearing an extremely irritated expression on his face clad in his SeeD uniform. Fujin noted that he still managed to look handsome even though his face was twisted. Seeing him in his uniform caused her to inwardly shiver in delight.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fujin asked. "Let me guess, some idiot kid tried to show off in class, right?" She patted the spot next to her, motioning him to sit.  
  
Seifer strode over to the loveseat and seated himself next to Fujin. She turned sideways, positioning her back on the armrest and turned Seifer's back towards her so she could work the tense muscles in his shoulders. Seifer unzipped the elegant coat and pulled it off, revealing a black t- shirt underneath. As she kneaded his muscles, Seifer closed his eyes and smiled. "You really know how to spoil a guy, Fujin."  
  
"Just one guy. So what happened?"  
  
"Why do I have to teach morons?! They let these new kids in here and they don't have an ounce of common sense. I mean, come on! Instead of wearing about one Puberty Boy, I have to worry about five of 'em!" Seifer immediately tensed up once more, causing the massage to hurt more than help.  
  
"Calm down or this isn't gonna work," she warned. "I got some guy who decided that he could pass class on the first day. He's lucky that I have a conscience. I could've hurt him more than I did."  
  
"Well, no one said it was gonna be easy, eh? But come on, *five* Puberty Boys? That's like having five Squalls!"  
  
"Look at it this way; at least you don't have five Chicken-wusses," she remarked while a smirk.  
  
"Shit, I didn't even think about that. You really know how to put things in perspective, Fuj." Fujin said nothing in response and merely grinned. She continued to massage him in silence, with Seifer's pleased groans in between. After about twenty minutes, Seifer turned to face Fujin causing her to look at him strangely.  
  
"What?" she asked voice full of edge.  
  
Seifer smiled softly and shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"What?" Fujin demanded once more, with less edge in her voice. She knew she didn't really have to ask what was on his mind; she already knew. There were still times that she still felt herself holding her feelings back. Even though she was honest in telling him her feelings months ago, she had surprised herself by being so honest. She wasn't afraid of Seifer; she was afraid of herself. She didn't like how weak Seifer made her feel, how exposed she was. And yet, at the same time, she craved the vulnerability. A sign to show her how human she really was; not the apathetic being she thought she needed to become.  
  
"You're beautiful Fujin," he declared as if stating the obvious. "You have no idea..." He laid his head onto her lap and looked at her intensely. "No idea at all..."  
  
Fujin adverted her eye to a nearby wall, avoided his stare. "Stop saying that."  
  
"Why? It's true."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Fujin bit her lip in response. No matter how much she tried to argue, his answer would always be the same. Besides that, he was allowing her to see his vulnerable side. She knew how difficult it was for someone as proud as Seifer to let anyone see his private side. 'It's not right...if he's not holding back, why should I? I'm constantly fighting these inner demons...getting tired of it. I need to follow my own goddamn advice sometimes.' Fujin closed her eye, trying to shut out the doubts and worries in her mind.  
  
"Just...why? Why do you keep saying how beautiful I am? It's uncomfortable."  
  
"Just how I feel I guess. And you know I don't have a problem in saying so." He sat up and firmly took her face in his hands. "The question is, WHY do you keep avoiding it?" Fujin struggled to turn her head sideways to get out of his grasp. He held her pale, delicate face steadfast. "You're being a hypocrite Fujin. You're the one that told me not to hold anything back. So why are you?"  
  
It took a lot out of Fujin to deny herself of her feelings and it was tiring her out as well. She could feel her emotional walls crumbling once more and she did nothing to stop it. "Sometimes I can't believe you care about me as much as you say. How do I know you're always gonna feel that way? How do I know-"  
  
"You don't know! I don't know about the future either. But you can't look at the future; you have to worry about right now. And I know that right now, YOU'RE the one I love. I don't care about those other girls. I don't care about the ones that throw themselves at me. Right now, all I want is you!" Seifer released her face and took one of her small hands. "When you told me you loved me, I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Sure, lots of other girls claimed to love me. But your words meant a lot to me Fujin. You have always been there for me for as long as I've known you...and you know how long that's been. I realized then that being with those other girls didn't make me feel the same as when I spent time with you."  
  
Seifer smiled as he recalled the events of the past and continued once more. "I never had to explain myself to you 'cause you always knew exactly what to say. That's why it doesn't make sense for you to struggle right now. But, I think I know why."  
  
"Is that so? Tell me then," Fujin challenged defensively.  
  
"It's simple. You're trying to pull back, protect yourself. You know as well as I do that things don't work that way. But you don't have to Fujin. I accept the way you feel 'cause I feel the same way. So...just let *us* be. Okay?"  
  
Fujin absently scratched her neck while she took in his words. 'Why does he have to be so right? I feel like an idiot.' She slightly pursed her lips together, deep in thought. 'I was so eager to tell him how I felt when I thought he didn't even think of me as more than a sister. Now that I have him, I'm running away. So goddamn frustrating... I can't help him understand if I can't even help myself...'  
  
"Fujin?" Seifer broke the silence anxiously. He didn't like it when she spent so much time thinking. "Come on, talk to me. Don't keep things to yourself."  
  
Fujin heaved a sigh. "Well, you're right. I guess I'm just a little scared..."  
  
Seifer smirked arrogantly and huffed, "Well, look at me. Lots fear me, so it's not surprising."  
  
"Shut up moron," Fujin laughed as she tapped him upon his forehead. "I'm serious!"  
  
"I know. But you know I hate it when things get all heavy." Seifer rose to his feet and raised him arms in the air dramatically. "Let's just enjoy ourselves 'cause the world is our oyster! Nothin' can stop us, no way no how!"  
  
Fujin jumped up and shoved him roughly. "You have a serious problem," she giggled. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly. "Hungry..."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Seifer answered pulling on his SeeD jacket. "Let's get something to eat in the Caf 'cause we don't have shit in this apartment."  
  
"On the weekend you should go to Balamb and pick some stuff up then." Fujin sniffed at her tank and made a face. "STINK."  
  
"So go bathe. I'll wait." Seifer plopped down on the sofa and immediately turned to an action movie complete with numerous pointless explosions.  
  
"Don't come in," Fujin warned as she walked into the bedroom, getting ready for her bath.  
  
"You know you want me to Fuj," Seifer purred. "You're just asking for it."  
  
Fujin's face reddened at his tone of voice. She hated how he did that to her. Grinning wickedly, she decided to surprise him. "I am actually, but there's not enough room for us to take a bath together. How 'bout a quick shower instead?" she called from the bedroom.  
  
"A-are you serious?" Seifer balked. "Nah, you're just putting me on."  
  
"No, I mean it," she answered airily, striding into the bathroom. "We missed our chance on vacation. Now that we have an apartment together, well why not? We're just gonna have to keep it down."  
  
"You're shittin' me Fujin."  
  
"Am I?" He barely heard her say over the running shower water.  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"Maybe. But you shouldn't assume."  
  
Seifer bolted into towards the bathroom door and attempted to yank it open. The door refused to budge.  
  
"I don't believe this!" he cried. "You're messing with me! Dammit Fujin, you can't do this to a guy!"  
  
"What's that? I can't really hear you," she chuckled. "Shower's kinda loud."  
  
"Shit Fujin! Why'd you lock the door?!" he pounded on the door relentlessly growing agitated.  
  
"Somethin the matter? Oh...is something going on down there?" she teased referring to his natural male tendencies.  
  
"This isn't fair... How could you do this to a guy? I'm a man Fujin! A man with NEEDS!"  
  
The bathroom quieted as Fujin shut the water off. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. "Stop crying," she scolded jokingly. "I was serious."  
  
Seifer's eyes widened at what she was propositioning. "What?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself? I said I was serious." She opened the door wider and looked at him expectantly. "You told me not to hold back, so..."  
  
Smirking at the confident look on Seifer's face, Fujin snickered and quipped, "Calm down, it's only a shower? What did you expect something other than that?"  
  
"Ah...no," Seifer coughed. 'Remember, you're trying not to push her...' he internally warned himself. 'She trust you enough to you take a shower with her...not that *I* gotta problem with that, but still... Well, if she's sure...'  
  
"I don't wanna hear about this later," Seifer warned jokingly. "Don't say I forced you."  
  
"Shut up and get in here already. I'm cold dammit," Fujin groused. She quickly walked to the shower and turned the water on once more. She casually dropped her towel and stepped in. She almost didn't believe how ballsy she had become in such a short while. She concluded that she was tired of holding back from him. From now on she decided to do what she felt...as long as it was reasonable. And a shower was reasonable. Her body would be exposed, battle scars and all. She found herself to be quite strange; she was adamant about covering up the scar on her face, but she was willing to expose her whole body to him. Then again, she never really had a problem with her body in the first place. She was quite proud of the small scars. Most of all, she felt a natural sort of trust. She trusted him as a friend and moreover as a lover.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep ya warm," he assured her as he too stepped in the shower.  
  
In the SeeD residential block of Balamb Garden, that afternoon, tensions were released and true feelings explored. The awkwardness of their budding relationship seemed to leave their bodies and drain along with the rain of the shower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Raijin waited impatiently for his friends at the Cafeteria. He had an idea what was keeping them and the mere thought made him grin broadly, but he was on the verge of starvation. He ended up waiting for another seventeen minutes until they finally showed up. Something was...different. To Raijin it seemed that Fujin was practically glowing. To anyone who knew Fujin casually, she looked just the same as always, some would say she worn an unpleasant look most of the time. Raijin could see past the diamond exterior she tried to maintain and into the soft, feminine side she refused to let through.  
  
As his friends approached him, Raijin grin grew even broader and he greeted them boisterously with outstretched arms.  
  
"About time ya two showed up! I'm on the verge of starvation, ya know and both of ya take your sweet time!" Raijin led them over to their usual table and for once, no one was foolish enough to sit there.  
  
"What're you grinnin' about?" Seifer snarled as he casually sat down and propped his feet on the table.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, ya know. No big deal, ya know," Raijin quickly reassured him, but still the grin still remained plastered on his face.  
  
"WHAT?" Fujin asked pointedly. She was sure he knew something and she immediately became defensive.  
  
"Both of ya are practically glowin', ya know? Ohhhhh, what happened?" Raijin asked mischievously as he nudged Seifer. He knew Fujin would remain tight lipped.  
  
"Come on, Raijin," Seifer boasted confidently, "do I need to go into detail? Let's just say that there's more to Fujin than some would think." He tossed a casual wink Fujin's way causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"Shut up," she hissed, shoving him roughly.  
  
"I see, ya know. Gotcha boss." Raijin nodded and nudged Seifer once more.  
  
"She's something else. Not that she wants anybody to know," Seifer joked nudging Raijin back.  
  
"SILENCE!" Fujin barked, suddenly lunging at the pair.  
  
"Whoaaaa! Calm down sis! I was just kiddin', ya know?!" Raijin defended as he narrowly dodged her.  
  
"Take it easy, Fuj. Don't get so embarrassed," Seifer mocked lightly, patting her atop her head.  
  
"IMMATURE. I'm getting something to eat," she huffed and then stormed to the lunch line.  
  
Seifer and Raijin sat in silence as they watched her walk to the line. With a snarl, she quickly turned around, shooting both of them a dirty look. Looking like deer caught in headlights they quickly turned away, laughing all the while.  
  
"Anyway boss, what took ya so long? I was waitin' for a long time, ya know," Raijin prodded.  
  
"Oh, me and Fujin just had a quick shower," Seifer answered casually.  
  
"Ya mean she didn't have a problem with that? Sounds like she's getting' brave, ya know?"  
  
"She's the one who suggested it."  
  
"What?!" Raijin balked. "Who woulda thought, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda surprised and then I wasn't."  
  
"Seifer," Raijin started, his tone having grown more serious, "uh, ya didn't...ya know..."  
  
Seifer clapped a reassuring hand of Raijin's broad shoulder. "No, it's not what you think. It was just a relaxing shower...that's all I can say about that really. I shouldn't have to explain it to you."  
  
"Well, just be careful, ya know," Raijin continued. "I don't want ya hurtin' my sis. 'Cause if ya do...I don't wanna hurt ya, ya know?"  
  
"I gotcha Raij, I gotcha," Seifer sighed removing Raijin's large hand. "Trust me, I won't hurt her."  
  
"Just makin' sure, ya know," Raijin said warily.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Look, I'm hungry so go get us somethin' to eat, all right?" Seifer demanded. "Get a move on."  
  
"Gotcha boss!" Raijin saluted, losing his serious tone and reverting back to his usual obeying one.  
  
Meanwhile, Fujin impatiently waited for the long line to move. She held extreme abhorrence for the long wait the lunch line usually presented. The long line usually meant that there would be a shortage of hotdogs pretty soon. Growing more agitated, Fujin folded her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight impatiently. Behind her, Raijin pushed his way through the line without any objections from other students. Being a part of the Disciplinary Committee always had its perks.  
  
Upon reaching her, Raijin griped, "This line just gets longer and longer, ya know?"  
  
Fujin immediately responded with a swift kick to his shin. Raijin grabbed his shin and hopped up and down in the air in pain.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW! What'd ya do that for, ya know?!"  
  
"MIND BUSINESS." Fujin offered irately, glowering at Raijin.  
  
"Whaaaat?! Seifer didn't tell me nothin', ya know! Honestly, ya know!" Raijin cried, back away from Fujin as much as he could given the crowded line.  
  
"DON'T CARE."  
  
"Fine, FINE, ya know!" Raijin smiled inwardly despite the swelling pain in his shin. As much as Fujin acted like Raijin was such a bother to her, he knew she loved him like a brother. Whether she treated him like a brother or not was debatable to some. Regardless, Raijin was pleased to see Fujin content even if she did try to hide it under anger.  
  
"Hey, Fujin?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're...really okay with everything now?"  
  
Fujin immediately knew what he was referring to. She nodded. "I'm trying to loosen up a little."  
  
"Well, I told him he'd haveta face me if he does somethin' do hurt ya, ya know."  
  
"It's okay Raijin," she assured him. "I trust him. It'll be fine."  
  
"I guess. I was just thinkin' of how Seifer used to be. Ya know, a womanizer. Sometimes it's kinda hard to believe that he wants to be committed to ya, ya know."  
  
Fujin remained silent allowing her thoughts to take over. 'How is that anyway? I wonder what made him realize that he wants to be with me... No, don't think about that right now. Don't ruin things. Just...forget it.'  
  
Seeing that she was struggling with her thoughts, Raijin broke in with an apology. "Hey, I didn't mean to start somethin', ya know. It was just a thought, ya know."  
  
However it was too late for Raijin to backpedal as Fujin's analytical side kicked into high gear. She just had to know *why* Seifer changed his mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The temperate climate of Balamb often produced clear and balmy nights. Sitting atop the bed crossed legged, Fujin gazed at the stars out of the bedroom window. She closed her eyes as a light breeze caressed her face. Smiling slightly, she raised her face into the wind, feeling at home.  
  
"Ready for bed?" Seifer interrupted as he walked into the bedroom. Noticing that Fujin didn't hear him, he walked to her side of the bed and sat next to her. Seeing that she was content, he decided to let her be.  
  
Earlier, the couple had pushed the twin beds together, making them appear to be a queen sized bed. Seifer climbed into the bed and switched off the bedside lamp. The room became awash with moonlight, giving it an ethereal feel. Noticing the change in lighting, Fujin snapped out of her trance and climbed under the covers. She removed her eye patch, setting it down on the bedside end table. She absently scratched the scar, as she did every night when she removed her eye patch. Seifer gently removed her hand and kissed the back.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Not really," she lied and accidentally let out a yawn.  
  
"No need to lie," he chuckled.  
  
"I want to ask you something," Fujin said suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Fujin absently twirled a strand of her platinum hair around her finger. "I was just wondering how you're able to go from chasing different girls, to just wanting to be with me..."  
  
Seifer propped himself up on his left elbow. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know... I just need to know."  
  
"Why does it matter Fujin? Look, let's just forget about the past and worry about right now, okay?"  
  
"...Okay." She reasoned that it probably wasn't worth knowing his reasons. 'I guess that's how love works. Sometimes there aren't definite answers.'  
  
"I can't answer that myself to tell the truth. That's why I don't want to worry about why. All I'm worried about is working our relationship out."  
  
The couple quieted once more until Fujin chuckled softly. "I just thought of something else."  
  
"What Fujin?" Seifer sighed with feigned impatience.  
  
"You're a different person," she answered, shoving him lightly. "Remember when we were kids? You used to act like I was the most horrible thing you ever saw; yet you would talk to the other girls. I was always jealous...wondering why you avoided me so much. I used to think that if I acted like those girls, then you would notice me."  
  
"I remember that," Seifer snickered. "Back then you were like a sister to me. I couldn't see you as a girlfriend."  
  
"And now you can?"  
  
"Things change." Seifer moved closer and kissed her forehead as proof.  
  
"Oh right. Several months ago I was still as sister to you!"  
  
"That's not true, Fujin."  
  
"Yes it is. You were chasing after those *other* girls. Remember Samantha?"  
  
"Shit, don't remind me," Seifer cringed. "You were so jealous..."  
  
"Fuck off," Fujin sneered, attempting to push him away.  
  
"Seems like I hit a nerve."  
  
"Honestly, I didn't understand what you saw in that girl."  
  
"Think like a guy and maybe you will."  
  
"PIG!"  
  
"Hey, don't get like that! I look at you that way too."  
  
"Shut up," Fujin snapped, face flushed.  
  
Seifer merely snickered. "Ahhh, I love you Fujin. You're so much fun to pick with."  
  
"I'm going to sleep."  
  
"You mad at me or somethin'?"  
  
"No. You make it sound like I get mad easily."  
  
Seifer merely coughed in response.  
  
"Bah. I'm really gonna go to sleep now."  
  
"Not before I get my goodnight kiss."  
  
Fujin sat up and sighed wearily. "Well, if that's what you really want." She roughly grabbed Seifer and casually dipped him over the edge of the bed engaging in a firm kiss that seemed to carry on for an eternity. After a while, she pulled Seifer back up, situated him back in his former position and slipped back under the covers as if nothing happened.  
  
"Goodnight Seifer," she said breezily.  
  
Seifer could do nothing but sit in stunned silence at Fujin's show of affection.  
  
"You're really somethin' else..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hiya, folks! Look, it's my 20th chapter! I thank you all for reviewing my story faithfully!  
  
Special Thanks goes to:  
  
Perfect Soldier 01: Thanks for sticking with me! You write beautifully as always. It is hard to believe you're 15... your writing is so mature. Can't wait for the next chapter!  
  
Writer of the Blaze: Okay, now it's your turn to update. I did my job. I don't think I helped you much with the creation of a new character. I suck. Oh well. Thanks for your reviews as always!  
  
Riverwood: My new psychotic reviewer! Remember what I told ya...don't hurt yourself! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Wonderful Failure: You really think I'm talented? I don't see myself that way, but sometimes I can be too modest I guess. Thanks for the compliment. I thought about majoring in English, but...ehhhh, I just don't like college at the moment. I hope this break will make me miss it. Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Final Fantasy H: I hope you'll be reading this update when you don't have to rush off to class. Enjoy!  
  
EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV: Yay, I updated again! Woo hoo!!!  
  
And no...Fujin and Seifer did NOT have sex in the shower. Even if they did, there's no way I could write that and leave it PG-13. No way at all. Oh, and don't forget about Rose. I sure haven't. I hope you hate her. I do.  
  
See ya next update!  
  
Your humble scribe,  
  
Fuu-sama 


End file.
